Randomosity
by tfvampire
Summary: Welcome to Randomosity! Here, order your favorite Kuroshitsuji to do WHATEVER you want! Our motto: "We at Randomosity will do whatever you ask, no matter what you ask." We allow Yaoi, anything random you can create,and we sing! Enough reviews big things!
1. In Need of A Job

"Welcome to the Randomosity... Did you- Whoa! What the hell?" Curtis said, now looking at a 13 year old blonde boy and a 13 year old blue haired boy. The glared at each other then they looked at Curtis obediently. The bluenet held up a 'Help Wanted' sign. "We're desperate. You still have open slots?" he asked. Curtis looked a bit confused, but answered anyway, "Uh... You _both _need jobs?" They both nodded. Curtis's eyes widened a bit. "Uh, sorry. Only one spot left." he mentioned. "WHAT?" they both yelled, upset. Curtis flinched.

"Well... There isn't that much business. So we really don't need that much help." he thought for a moment, his mind trailing to Bon Jovi's You Give Love A Bad Name, then he continued, "And you only get paid $4.20 a day so splitting it up isn't going to give you a lot." He finished explaining, ruffling his green hair. The bluenet sat in one of the bar stools. "Hm… That's not good. Okay, bye Alois!" he said, waving the blonde away. "Oh, no! I'm not leaving. You're the one going through those saloon doors without a job, Ciel." Alois said.

Curtis went in between them. "Hey, we don't need fighting. We can settle this with some… competition!" he said. Ciel glared at him. "What kind of competition?" Curtis smiled. "It isn't hard." He reassured, "It's something my boss did with her other job. I had to do it too. It's a few simple questions. You answer them correctly and you get the job."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later...<p>

"Okay. Now that we've gotten to know each other, I want you two to tell me something wrong with you." Curtis said, sitting on a lawn chair and watching the two boys. Alois looked at him with a smile. "Nothing wrong with me. Maybe the only thing wrong with me is being too awesome." he said. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Nice modesty." Ciel said, sarcastically. Alois glared at him and said, "Sarcastic much?" Curtis smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere." he laughed. Ciel looked at him. "Is this therapy or something?" "Well, I did drabble a bit in therapy. All you guys need to do is tell me what's wrong with the other and I'll see who gets the job." Alois became confused. "You keep changing up the rules. Is this even legal?" he asked. "Whatever!" Ciel said, "Who gets the job?"

The back door opened. "You both get the job!" a dark purple haired girl said. Curtis was startled. He jumped out of the chair and kicked it away. "Sis, you should warn me before you get here." he said, cleaning the counter in a rush. She face palmed then walked over, annoyed. "You should know I live here. And I own the place!" she said. Both of the 13 year old boys' eyes widened. "Wait... _she_'_s_ your boss?" Ciel asked. "Sadly, yes." Curtis answered, "It's complicated." He went back to cleaning. Alois turned towards the door. "I'm out." The girl ran up to him and grabbed the collar of his purple coat. "No you're not." she said. Alois froze. "Okay, I guess I'm not." he said. Ciel's eyes widened and he walked over to the girl. "You think you can show me that?" he asked.

Hearts floated around her. She let go. "Sure. Maybe later." Alois fell to the floor. He rubbed his head and looked at her. "Do you know who we are?" he asked. "Hell yes I know who you two are!" She went into fantasy mode, "The two cutest and sexiest guys on Kuroshitsuji. Who both hate each other (which I still don't entirely get). One died. The other one's a demon." She walked over to Alois and crouched down next to him, "Did you really have to die?"

"Hey! That was not my fault. That was Claude." he explained getting up. "Blonde blames his butler." she concluded. Ciel snickered behind her. Alois pointed at her and was about to say something but she cut him off, "Anyway, you," she turned to Ciel, "You're the demon. Shouldn't you be with Sebastian right now?" she asked. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, that's as long a story as Alois still being here. I really don't want to explain either right now." he said. She realized that now. "That's right." She face palmed not figuring that out before, "How is he alive?" Alois was about to say something again but he was cut off... again. "The only logical reason: demon right?" she said.

Ciel clapped, partly surprised but that disappeared. "Way to go, Nancy Drew." he said sarcastically. "Actually it's Finn. Finafit Salfor." she introduced herself, holding out her hand. Ciel took it. When they let go, a rat appeared in Finn's hand. Alois hid behind Ciel. Finn laughed. "Sorry." She pet the white rat gently, "Crazy Charles. That's only after I say so." she murmured to the rat. Then she put her hands together and opened them up. Charles was gone. "I'm a witch." she explained, "A huge life story of my own." Alois whimpered behind Ciel, "Is it gone?" "Pansy." added Finn.

* * *

><p>One hour later...<p>

"Okay, so here's the plan for the shop in the future." She took out a advertisement of the store and placed it on the counter in front of the two boys, "We're hoping to get a lot of orders for stuff." "And that means?" Alois asked. "That means that you two, " She pointed at Alois and Ciel, "Are going to do whatever the order says for you to do." She looked over at Curtis, "Curt, our motto if you please." The green haired eighteen year old boy appeared out of nowhere behind his younger sister and boss. "We at Randomosity will do whatever you ask, no matter what you ask." he declared. Finn clapped her hands and Curtis disappeared. "And that means," she said, "Anything the customer asks. _Anything_." She emphasized the word '_Anything_' a lot.

Both thirteen year olds shivered, looked at each other, then immediately they looked away, disturbed. "Anyway, back to the whole shop plan. I hope to at least get enough orders-." She was cut off by Ciel. "How many?" "At least a hundred but anyway," Both boys groaned. "With enough orders, we'll have the right amount to remodel the building and get..." She paused for dramatic effect, "A canon!" Ciel face palmed, Alois squeaked suddenly panicked. "We're not going to be shot out of said canon right?" the blonde asked. "If any of the orders say so." The boys sighed in relief, "Or I feel so." They became wide eyed and nervous.

Finn patted their heads. "Don't worry. The time I usually get upset is when I might want to shoot you two out of the canon." Ciel and Alois gulped. "Another anyway, there's also the other thing I'm hoping to add." "Better not be bad." Ciel mumbled. "It won't. So I'm trying to find the right group of people, at least two but it could be more. And now that you two are both here it could work." she explained. "Get on with it, goddammit!" Ciel yelled. The air got a bit awkward but then Finn broke it to speak, "Okay... I was hoping to have a music number. And no, not the 'Glee' crap you see on Fox. That's asshole bitch shit." she cursed.

"You want people to sing?" Ciel asked.

"Fuck yeah!" she cheered, throwing her fist in the air.

"Retarded." Alois said.

"You want to sing Gaga, right?" Finn asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Alois said.

"Eventually... When someone requests it." she said. Alois's jaw dropped to the floor. "Come on!" he yelled, angrily sitting in one of the bar stools. "Well we need to aim to please. So now that we've got that covered," She took out at paper with bulky Sharpie writing on it and scribbled something on it, "Ciel, I need you to go out and give people on the streets these flyers." She took out a heavy giant cardboard box with papers inside from under the counter and placed it on top. Ciel sighed. "I guess." he said, picking it up and taking it outside without a problem. After writing something down on the paper, Finn looked at Alois, who was still a bit mopey. "You, lift your head up and go to the changing room and change into this. You'll look and possibly, I guess, feel better. Now go!" she ordered.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later...<p>

Ciel ran in, part of his clothes ripped and the cardboard box in pieces, also his eyes glowing demon red. "Dude. What. The. Hell? Do you know how much cardboard cost these days?" Finn said grabbing what was left of the box. He looked at her in anger and pretending to air-strangle her. "Anyway," She threw the pieces of cardboard behind her without caring, "I'm gonna guess how many flyers you gave out. All of them right?" she asked. Ciel sat in one of the couch seats surrounding a coffee table by the front of the building. "I was attacked by murderous fan girls and they took every single one. Then they started ripping off my clothes and one of them cut off a piece of my sock without taking it off." he said annoyed. She wrote on the paper while he spoke. "Okay. So that's about 300 fan girls who have my flyers. Good." she said, thinking up the math in her head. Alois's voice came from the back door, "Um... This is weird. Do I really have to wear it?"

"Get out here, blonde! Or I'll hurt you." Finafit growled. Alois sighed and walked through the iron door. Ciel's eyes widened and Finn squealed a fan girl squealed. "Oh my god!" she said and ran towards Alois. He wore a tan shirt with a brown collar, a pair of green combat boots like the ones military people wear, and long non-skinny jeans. She jumped up and Alois caught her bridal style. "My new fave!" she declared, then, she looked at Ciel, "Step it up you blue pimp idiot!" If Ciel had cat ears, they would have fallen so low now. Alois looked over at Curtis, who appeared out of nowhere again, right next to him. "You should take that as a compliment. Her favorites never get hurt or anything." explained Curt. He looked at Alois more closely. "Are you wearing eye shadow?" he asked. Alois nodded.

She got down and straightened herself. "Okay. Now that I've taken care of that," She took out the paper and wrote some more then looked at Alois, "So you take this box and give out the flyers inside. Then we're done for the day." she said, handing Alois another flyer filled box. He glared at her and asked, "Do I get to sing Gaga?" "Nope!" she said happily. "Good luck." Ciel whispered as Alois walked by. After he passed the saloon doors, Finn walked to the couch and sat next to Ciel. She scooted closer to him, little by little. Finn then looked at him straight in the eye and placed a hand on top of the eye patch. Then Ciel was about to smack her but he froze, staring at her eyes. Finn's eyes turned blue and she ripped the eye patch off. Her eyes turned back to purple.

Finn gave him a small kiss on the cheek then ran and jumped over the counter, giggling the whole way. She had the eye patch in her hand. "To eBay!" she yelled, running through the iron door. Her head popped out and she looked at Curtis. "Hey, bro. Can you go on Facebook, look up this group, and ask if they can work here? Tell them I'll pay them double the amount a normal employee. Each. Thanks!" she said then she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Two hours later...<p>

"Damn, where's Alois? He's taking forever." Curtis said looking up from his book. Finn yawned and walked to the counter from the iron door, looking at her watch and speaking, "Uh... Too late. I'm gonna go check on him." She walked through the saloon doors and looked for Alois. Luckily there he was on the street still holding the cardboard box in his arms. She walked over and looked in the box. "Dude, how many did you give? Two?" she asked.

"No, thirteen, actually. It's a surprise but I guess me wearing this makes me look normal." he thought out loud. She shrugged and yawned once more. Then she took out the white paper and scribbled a final word on it as they walked into the shop. "Okay. I'm done with my Science Project. Now off to bed!" said Finn walking behind the counter. But before she could leave through the iron doors, Alois asked, "Do you have an extra room or a couple beds for me and Ciel? Hotels hate us." He sat next to Ciel on the couch, said young demon was asleep. He kept twitching in random places. Mostly his right leg twitched back lightly moving Alois's. The blonde pet the bluenet's hair.

Finn giggled half drowsily. Ciel sighed and rested his head on Alois's chest. The latter said nothing. But Finn did, "I can supply only one room with one king sized bed on it. Take it or leave it." Alois yawned himself. "Can't you just use magic or something to supply another?" he asked sleepily. "Nope..." she said walking through the iron doors. Alois sighed and carried Ciel on his back to follow Finn. Thank goodness to the blue haired boy's small size, he wasn't that heavy.

And as we all lay to rest on our comfy beds, here at Randomosity we hope you bother to order our employees, Alois and Ciel, maybe even Finafit and Curtis to do what you wish them to do. With your cooperation, the canon and many other fun items will be bought for your amusement. Enjoy watching your favorite characters do as you please. Order now! PS: Limit two requested songs per (chapter) day.


	2. Crazy Day Number Two

Finn giggled walking into the boys room, an alarm clock in hand. It was set to ring in about 2 minutes. She placed it in between the two boys heads and walked out, closing the door behind her. She had work to do anyway. The ring blared through the whole building. So did Finn's laughter. Curtis sighed next to her. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked, working on the laptop on the counter. "Yup! And the day has only just begun." she said happily. "Yeah and with a couple request too." he added, handing over a list. She read it over and smiled, then pushed Curtis out of the desk seat.

A stack of papers printed. "Bro, can you staple the papers for me while I go meet up with some people?" she asked. Curtis was about to protest but she was already out the saloon doors. Then through the iron door was both new thirteen year old employees, hardly awake. "Morning Curtis." Alois said with a yawn. Curt stood up and brushed off, "Hey. You two look like you came from the dead." Ciel's hair was a bit undone and his blue clothes poorly put on, his eye patch was still gone as well. Alois was a bit better. He had on his usual purple and green clothes and the makeup was gone. They both sat on the couch. "Thank a lot..." Ciel mumbled, rubbing his forehead annoyed and tired.

The saloon doors opened and in walked Finn... with Canterbury, Timber, Thompson, and Sebastian. "This be it." Finn said leading them in. Ciel glared at the butler. You could just feel the rage radiating from the young demon. "Oh, hello young master." the butler said with a wave. "You." Ciel barely acknowledged. Sebastian sighed and Finn put a hand on his shoulder and stated, "Hey, at least he said something to you. He doesn't even acknowledge me." "Did someone hear something?" Ciel said sarcastically. Finn crouched into a corner all gloomy-like but a light bulb lit up above her and she was back on her feet. "You know you're getting paid and the money only comes from me?" she asked him slyly. His face brightened up with a fake smile. "Finn!" he said fake happily. "Yeah, you better be happy." she mumbled as her IPhone vibrated in her jeans and she took it out. Looking at the message, she freaked out.

"Aw, shit!" the two siblings, Curt and Finn, yelled. Everyone looked at them confused. "I forgot Grell! And one of the reviewers!" Finn said running out of the shop in a hurry. "And I have to make pudding? Man, _Random_. You just made my life a little harder." Curt paused then murmured, "I wonder if they like pineapple. That's all I know how to make." He hopped out of the chair and went through the iron doors. "Hey! Can we have some too?" Alois yelled after him, now sitting by the Triplets on the bar stools. Something else printed. Ciel walked over and picked it up, reading what was on it. " '_Pimp cane_'? Since when am I a pimp?" he asked. "Must we explain this again?" a** (I'm gonna give a guess) **girl asked walking through the doors. She wore a red shirt with pink letters saying, '_MrMissMrs Random_'. Behind them was Finn, panting wildly.

Suddenly, a red blur rushed in and hugged Sebastian. "Sebast-chan! You're here! This _girl_ dragged me onto a bus all the way here and then we had to wait fifteen minutes before this other _girl _could come and dragged us here." Grell looked around at everyone in the room, "I'm scared Sebast-chan." he whimpered. Sebastian struggled, a tad annoyed. Finn walked over with Ciel's '_pimp cane_' in hand and gave it to him. "Proceed." she said taking the paper out of his hands. Ciel walked over to Grell and whacked him so hard he slid to the other side of the store without Sebastian. The force made the red haired weirdo let go. "That's what you get for touching... this." Ciel said pointing at his butler with disgust. The grim reaper whined, "Why did you do that?" Finn held back her laughter to answer, "Because _Random _here said so." She pointed to the only other girl in the room. _Random _smiled and waved. "Hi~!" she said happily. Grell pouted.

Through the iron door came a green haired boy with pineapple pudding. "I hope this satisfies your tastes. And that you like pineapple." he said handing _Random _the bowl. "Thank you." she added, sitting down with the bowl and a spoon in hand. Finn sat down next to her with her own spoon, hoping to get some pudding. "Anyway," Finn started, after swallowing, "The reason you are all here is as follows:"

She pointed at the Triplets. "You three are here because I'm paying you double to sing and do some work here."

She aimed the end of her spoon at Sebastian. "You and Ciel have a whole ton of reading to do."

Next, Alois and Ciel. "You two are gonna sing as well. _Sakasama No Rainbow_, anyone? It's _Vocaloid_. Learn it! And you both have a couple questions to answer."

Finally at Grell. "You already know why you're here."

The red haired man-thing hmphed and curled up into a corner, still in pain. "What are the questions?" Alois asked. _Random_ was about to ask one but Finn put a hand over her mouth. "Let's go one at a time, m'kay?" she said, "Triplets! Onto the conveniently placed stage!" The boys walked on. "Take these instruments," She magically created a electric guitar, a bass guitar, and a drum set with drum sticks on the stage. "And since you three vaguely remind me of the Jonas Brothers, you're gonna sing _Play My Music_ and you're gonna like it." she ordered. The three looked at each other and shrugged. Timber took the electric guitar, Canterbury took the bass guitar, and Thompson took drums.

_**Music Time!**_

**Song: Play My Music  
>By: Jonas Brothers<br>Note: Imagination my dear children!**

**Thompson**_**  
>Music...<strong>_

**Timber**_**  
>Turn on that radio,<br>As loud as it can go,  
>Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground.<strong>_

**Thompson**_**  
>Can't feel the ground...<strong>_

**Timber**_**  
>Say goodbye to all my fears,<br>One good song, they disappear,  
>And nothing in the world can bring me down.<strong>_

**Thompson**_**  
>Bring me down...<strong>_

**Canterbury**_**  
>Hand clapping,<br>Hip shaking,  
>Heartbreaking,<br>There's no faking,  
>What you feel when your riding home.<br>Yeah.**_

**Timber & Canterbury**_**  
>Music's in my soul,<br>I can hear it everyday and everynight,  
>It's the one thing on my mind.<br>Music's got control,  
>And I'm never letting go.<br>No, no.  
>I just want to play my music.<strong>_

**Timber**_**  
>Whoa!<strong>_

**Thompson**_**  
>Music... <strong>_

**Timber**_**  
>Got my six string on my back,<br>Don't need anything but that,  
>Everything I want is here with me.<strong>_

**Thompson**_**  
>Here with me...<strong>_

**Timber**_**  
>So forget that fancy car,<br>I don't need to go that far.**_

**Canterbury**_**  
>What's driving me is following my dreams.<br>Yeah.  
>Hand clapping,<br>Earth shaking,  
>Heartbreaking,<br>There's no faking,  
>What you feel when your on a roll.<br>Yeah.**_

**Timber & Canterbury**_**  
>Music's in my soul,<br>I can hear it everyday and everynight,  
>It's the one thing on my mind.<br>Music's got control,  
>And I'm never letting go,<br>No, no.  
>I just wanna play my music,<strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury, & Thompson**_**  
>I just wanna play my music.<strong>_

**Canterbury**_**  
>Can't imagine what it'd be like?<strong>_

**Thompson**_**  
>What it be like...<strong>_

**Timber**_**  
>Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs.<strong>_

**Timber & Canterbury**_**  
>So I can sing along...<strong>_

**Canterbury**_**  
>Music's in my soul,<br>I can hear it everyday and everynight,  
>It's the one thing on my mind <strong>_

**Timber & Canterbury**_**  
>Music's got control,<br>And I'm never letting go,  
>No, no.<strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>I just wanna play my music!<strong>_

**Timber & Canterbury**_**  
>Music's in my soul,<br>I can hear it everyday and everynight,  
>It's the one thing on my mind.<br>Music's got control,  
>And I'm never letting go,<br>No, no.**_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>I just wanna play my music!<strong>_

**Timber & Thompson**_**  
>All night long...<strong>_

**Timber**_**  
>Yeah!<strong>_

Story/Discussing Time!

Everyone but Ciel and Grell clapped. Alois whistled and held up a peace sign with his fingers. Ciel rolled his eyes and continued looking at the stack of papers with a story on it. Finn smiled and looked back at the paper, a big, thick Sharpie marker in hand, and checked off a few things. "Best to be organized!" she cheered, then she got up and dragged the blonde and the bluenet through the 'magical' iron door. _Random _watched the poor boys leave with the witch, eating her pudding which surprisingly didn't taste all that bad.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes and a lot of persuading later...<p>

Ciel walked up to the stage wearing a _Vocaloid Rin_ outfit from the _Sakasama No Rainbow _song. His face was pink, his expression a mix of embarrassed and furious. The people in the audience laughed. _Random _almost spit out the drink Curtis got her, but she held back to a smile. Finn walked up behind Ciel, still giggling from the sight of him. "Do I really have to wear this?" he asked her, nervous and grouchy. "_Whatever _the order tells you to do." she reminded him. "Woohoo!" Alois yelled, jumping onto stage with his _Vocaloid Miku_ outfit from _Sakasama No Rainbow_, "This is awesome!" He fixed his blonde-ish yellow tie and twirled around in his skirt. Ciel sweatdopped. "I swear to God, you're gay." he said, re-adjusting his black mic. Finn looked at him with a bring-it-on stare. "Would you like to wear the skirt instead?" she asked. Ciel blushed. "N-No! Of course not! I'm a guy! A straight guy, thank you. Straight guys don't wear skirts." he answered.

"Says the boy who _has had sex with his __**MAN **__butler and _is wearing a bow right now." Finn murmured until the last part. Ciel sighed and gave her an annoyed look that said: 'I give up.' "Okay then!" Finn said happily walking forward, towards the audience, "By the order of _envivity_, we have _Sakasama No Rainbow_." She jumped off the stage and sat down by _Random_ once more.

_**Music Time! Again!**_

**Song: Sakasama No Rainbow  
>By: Vocaloid (I'm guessing)<br>Note: Lyrics may be crazy. Just sayin'...**

**Ciel & Alois****  
><strong>_**Sakasama da yo reinboo  
>Kimi wo noseta mama<br>Wagamama da yo merodi  
>Tanoshii kanashii<br>Sakasama da yo reinboo  
>Kimi wo noseta mama<br>Wagamama da yo merodi  
>Tanoshii kanashii<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>Liwake wo nabete mo kono sabi ni kaki kesarechauyo<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Kasaneru no nara koto bayorimo merodi haamonii<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>Nana<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>Meni no<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>Biru <strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>Kumo azawarau you ni<br>Goe te yukuyo**_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>Sakasama da yo reinboo<br>Kimi wo noseta mama  
>Wagamama da yo merodi<br>Ureshii Samishii**_

**Ciel**_**  
>Amaoto wo kantan ni ame dama ni kaeru kimi naraba<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Kono ao mo zembu kiiro ni kaerare sou nano ni<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>Deta<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Rame ni<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>Nana<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Tsuiro narabete mita keredo<br>Are... **_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>Nanka chigau?<br>Watashi ga hoshii no wa**_

**Ciel**_**  
>Kasa janakute hora mada wakaranaino?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>Sakasama da yo reinboo<br>Kimi wo noseta mama  
>Wagamama da yo merodi<br>Koishii setsunai  
>Sakasama da yo reinboo<br>Kimi wo noseta mama  
>Wagamama da yo merodi<br>Ureshii Samishii  
>Sakasama da yo reinboo<br>Wagamama da yo merodi**_

**Ciel**_**  
>Tanoshii <strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Kanashii <strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>Ureshii<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Koishii<strong>_

Story/Discussion time once again!

Alois laughed as he twirled around in a circle. Ciel surprisingly laughed and smiled to. Things are looking up! Finn checked off the list and smiled. "Okay, now you two come down here! It's question time!" she said, scooping up what remained of the pudding. Alois jumped down. "Can't we take these costumes off now?" Ciel asked putting his hands on his hips like the gay man he was. A bit too eager there. "Nonsense! Get your _Vocaloid _fanny over here and chat." answered Finn. Ciel stomped his foot in frustration and dropped down. Alois sat on the arm rest of the couch, Ciel sat like a civilized person (or as civilized as a person could be) on the coffee table. "Okay, _Random_! Take it away!" Finn announced, gesturing towards the reviewer. _Random _cleared her throat and read the first question on the paper.

"I, _MrMissMrs Random_,asked: Alois: Did you like your new 'normal' clothes better than yer old ones? And Finn," She tilted to the side so she could whisper in the other girls ear, "From the way the last scene went, you know, with Alois and Ciel the first day, are you an Alois/Ciel fan? Personally, I'm Sebastian/Ciel." she asked. Alois thought for a moment, playing with his skirt. "Sure. The normal clothes are weird and boyish but they are comfy and stylish. I still remember how a group of five girls stared at me, like checking me out. I think they were interested it this bad boy." he said pointing to himself. It sounded weird coming from a blonde boy in a skirt. Finn smiled. "I think people misunderstand me sometimes. I can do both pairings as long as it doesn't get **too** detailed. The first one's just the one I use a lot. And think about a lot." she answered.

Both thirteen year olds looked at them, confused, then they glanced at each other, hoping the other noticed too. "Next question!" _Random _shouted, "From _DarkAnimeMangaLife_: Why do hotels hate you guys?" Ciel gulped. Alois started whistling a small tune. "Aw, come on! You can tell us." Finn said reassuringly, even though she knew it would be bad. After a small moment of whistling, Alois bargained, "Do I get to sing Gaga?" Finn looked down at her paper and sighed, "Yes. Now tell us!" Alois smiled. "Well... You know how almost every hotel has a lady at the front desk?" he asked. The two girls nodded. "And how Ciel doesn't like to be called a little kid right?" he continued, "Well... Every time we go to a hotel, they ask if we're looking for our parents. Now, personally, I called them bitches, but Ciel..." Everyone inched towards Alois and Ciel. Said bluenet said, with a bit of evil happiness, "I punched them, gave them either a black eye or a bloody broken nose. That'll teach them all!" "And that's the story." Alois concluded.

The small audience gulped. "Okay. Where's my Gaga?" Alois asked, standing up. "Well, in _Yukiko Okisawa_'s order, it said for you to sing _Love Game_, but..." Finn said. "But?" "But Sebastian has to be your little helper, as I like to call it. In other words, he has to help you prepare." she said. "Woohoo!" Alois yelled happily, grabbing said butler and dragging him backstage. Finn laughed. Then her IPhone ringtone: Oh Death by Jen Titus, rang in her pocket. She took it out and answered. The phone wiggled in her hand. "What the hell?" she said dropping it onto the ground. A black figure appeared through the phone. "Oh, look! Conveniently here is Claude Fagstus here to do his own work." Finn announced as said wannabe butler walked forward, "Also in _Yukiko Okisawa_'s order, Claude has to read a certain boy's diary with Ciel." Claude handed the young demon a book titled, _Alois Trancy's Super Fabulous Amazing Diary_. "Damn... " Ciel mumbled. "You don't expect to get a freebie every time." _Random _said, sipping her soda.

* * *

><p>Half an hour and a lot of practice...<p>

Alois's diary flew across the room. "Never again! You hear me!" Ciel yelled, angrily and walked out. Finn went up to the stage, "All right, while I go fetch Ciel, you can all enjoy the musical talents of Man Trancy." she ran back down and followed Ciel's path. Alois walked out from behind the curtains wearing a grey shirt with a large pink heart on it and a black skirt with the dazzling jewels that came together to form '_Love Game_'. Specially designed by Sebastian.

_**Our Final Music Time Of The Day!  
><strong>_**Song: Love Game  
>By: Lady Gaga<strong>

**Alois**_**  
>Let's have some fun, this beat is sick,<br>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.  
>Let's have some fun, this beat is sick,<br>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.  
>I wanna kiss you,<br>But if I do then I might miss you, babe.  
>It's complicated and stupid,<br>Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid,  
>Guess he wants to play, wants to play.<br>I love game, I love game.  
>Hold me and love me,<br>Just want touch you for a minute.  
>Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it.<br>Let's have some fun, this beat is sick ,  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.<br>Don't think too much, just bust that thick,  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.<br>Let's play a love game, play a love game,  
>Do you want love, or you want fame,<br>Are you in the game?  
>Through the love game.<br>Let's play a love game, play a love game,  
>Do you want love, or you want fame,<br>Are you in the game?  
>Through the love game.<br>I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah.  
>You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes,<br>And now I want it bad, want it bad,  
>I love game, I love game.<br>Hold me and love me,  
>Just want touch you for a minute.<br>Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it.  
>Let's have some fun, this beat is sick,<br>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.  
>Don't think too much, just bust that thick,<br>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.  
>Let's play a love game, play a love game,<br>Do you want love, or you want fame,  
>Are you in the game?<br>Through the love game.  
>Let's play a love game, play a love game,<br>Do you want love, or you want fame,  
>Are you in the game?<br>Through the love game.  
>I can see you staring there from across the block,<br>With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c (huh!)  
>The story of us, it always starts the same,<br>A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game.  
>Let's play a love game, play a love game,<br>Do you want love, or you want fame,  
>Are you in the game?<br>Through the love game.  
>Let's play a love game, play a love game,<br>Do you want love, or you want fame,  
>Are you in the game?<br>Through the love game.  
>Let's play a love game, play a love game,<br>Do you want love, or you want fame,  
>Are you in the game?<br>Through the love game.  
>Let's play a love game, play a love game,<br>Do you want love, or you want fame,  
>Are you in the game?<br>Through the love game.  
>Let's have some fun, this beat is sick,<br>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.  
>Let's play a love game, play a love game,<br>Do you want love, or you want fame,  
>Are you in the game?<br>Through the love game.  
>Don't think too much, just bust that thick,<br>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.**_

And back to the conclusion of the day/chapter...

Finn walked in with a blue cat in her arms as everyone hooted and hollered at Alois. "Well... Finally we're almost done with the day. You happy you damn cat?" she said to the animal. "I don't quite like your tone there." It answered. "Ciel, does it look like I give two fucking shits about what you like?" she asked. Ciel hissed, "That's it! Sebastian!" The butler appeared, "Make this female unhand me!" Suddenly Sebastian had Finn in a waltz pose, the cat jumped away... Right into Alois's arms. "Aw, Ciel! You look so adorable!" the blonde noted, petting Ciel's back. The demon cat purred and didn't fight.

Finn panted. Sebastian lay sprawled on the floor. Finn held him down. "That's quite enough!" the girl yelled with a slight British accent, "And besides, we both finally got to be acknowledged by Ciel. My plan worked." She got up and sighed in relief. The butler just stayed there, a surprised look on his face. "Can you change me back now?" Ciel asked. "No. Not until we finish." She answered, sitting down on the couch. _Random _was playing _Go Fish_ with Claude. "Come on you wannabe butler. You're losing here!" she said placing another two cards on her giant stack of winnings. "Pause that game, we're gonna finish this little question and answer game. Then we'll be done for the day." Finn explained. Alois walked over and sat right next to Finn, still holding Ciel in his arms.

Finn waited a moment for people to settle.

Then another moment.

A little more.

"GODDAMMIT SEBASTIAN! GET YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASS OVER HERE!" Finn yelled. Ciel meowed covering his cat ears. "I'm right here." the mentioned butler said, sitting on the floor next to the couch. Finn face-palmed and sighed, "Curtis, get me a pineapple smoothie. I need my universe to be in order." Curtis left to get the drink, "Anyway, you two," She pointed at Sebastian and kitty Ciel. "You guys read the stack of papers I printed out right?" Sebastian smirked. "I did." he answered. "And your thoughts?" Finn continued the conversation. "I still remember when something like that happened."

Kitty Ciel sneezed. "Aw! How kawaii!" Alois and _Random _both said together. Alois hugged Ciel, who protested, "Let me go!" He slipped through and into Finn's lap. "And what about you Ciel? What did you think?" Finn asked him after receiving her smoothie. She pet the blue cat in her lap. "I don't know. I remember something like it." he purred, his ears falling back. Alois chuckled. Everyone looked at the blonde. "What you be laughing at?" asked _Random_. "This morning. After that dumb alarm clock woke us up, Ciel was weird." the demon earl said. "Oh! Tell us! Come on spill!" Finn said excitedly. "Don't you dare!" Ciel hissed.

**Flashback!**

_The ring blared loudly through the whole building, startling both boys out of bed. "What the hell?" Ciel yelled, placing his hand over his heart. "That was crazy." Alois said, his eyes widened with surprise. "Eh? When did I even get here?" Ciel asked confused. Alois walked into the bathroom, clothes in hand. "You dozed off last night so I brought you up." he explained and commenced brushing his teeth. "And where the hell are we?" Ciel asked. "At our job... duh! Where else?" Alois said weirdly through the tooth paste in his mouth. Ciel walked in. "And why were you in the bed with me?" _

_"Are we still talking?" Alois asked after spitting out the paste, "And anyway, there was only one room and bed. Also, I knew you liked that I was there. You almost choked me to death while you were asleep. You even said I love you." Ciel grimaced and blushed, saying, "I-I didn't mean to!" Alois laughed. Ciel's eye twitched, annoyed. He walked out of the bathroom, frustrated, and sat on the bed. Alois walked in, dressed in his purple and green clothes. He put a hand on Ciel's shoulder, turned him the face the blonde and they kissed._

**End Flashback...?**

Everyone looked like they would freak out. But not if the world was about to explode. "Wow..." Finn said. "Uh-huh" the triplets said. Claude whimpered. Sebastian smirked, holding in his laughter. _Random _fainted. Ciel groaned and covered his ears. Finn rapidly shook her head. "Okay... While that goes away from my head, I have a brain teaser that I want the customers to see." She held up a sign that said:

'This queston contains three errers - can you find them?'

She smiled a toothy smile. Alois picked up Ciel. "You liked it, didn't you kitty?" he asked, rubbing their noses together. Ciel hissed. Then he looked at Finn. "Can you change me back _now_?" he asked. Finn took Ciel from Alois's hands. "Right... About that..." she said. "You can't change me back, can you?" he said. "No, I can. I just don't know if you'll like it." she grimaced. Ciel's cat eyes widened and his ears fell. "What? How?" She nervously laughed. "Yeah. You know the story of the Frog Prince?" she asked. One moment... Ciel face-palmed... wait sorry face-pawed and mewed.

"So... a kiss?" Finn asked, lifting the cat so they could look at each other eye to eye. "What will happen if I don't?" he asked. "Well... In your case, Sebastian will be like a crazy personal stalker and you'll eventually turn into a real cat. And a really dumb one but not that much. Cat's aren't as smart but you know... humans." she explained. "Okay! The kiss it is!" Ciel declared.

Meanwhile, Alois was discussing with Curtis. "What is it with your sister? She's like a hateful person but she gives me what I want. Did she get hit on the head this morning?" the blonde demon asked. "No... See, she likes you two. And this job makes her laugh. You should try listening to her. The life of a witch isn't all that perfect. Do something for her. Kiss her. Throw her a party." he suggested. Alois's ears perked up at the mention of a party. "I guess a party is good. Triplets!" Alois called. The three boys appeared next to him as he sat on the bar stool. "Okay boys. We need to throw a party for the lady. Let's get prepared."

"Aw... come on!" Thompson groaned. "Dude! We had plans for the next three weeks... and more after that!" Timber said. "Including our new job." Canterbury added. Alois pouted. "Aw! Come on, guys! Just one party!" he requested. Thompson snapped his fingers and Claude appeared behind him. "Okay butler man. Tell us the next free moment we have." he ordered. Claude brought out an agenda and skimmed through it, stopping on a page and he said, "July 12, sirs." "Hey! That's Finn's birthday!" Curtis noted. Alois cheered, "Even better! We'll celebrate her B-Day!"

Back with Ciel and Finn, Ciel was back to normal (in his clothes... sadly. Not all magic's perfect.) and they watched Claude get beaten at _Go Fish _again by _Random_. Finn drank her smoothie, but then remembered something. "Oh yeah." She walked over to the computer, "I decided that I should set a time limit for the customers." she said. "And when is the time over?" Timber asked. She looked over her shoulder at him. "You know I find you and your brothers increasingly more attractive the more you speak." Then she looked at the computer, speaking to everyone now, "The day all requests are invalid after said date is May 26, 2011."

"Damn. Pretty specific." Ciel said looking up from his book. Alois sneaked a peak at the cover then took the book out of his hands. "_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_? Seriously?" he asked. "Hey! It was the only good thing on the shelves here. Crazy vampire obsessed chick doesn't really have much to read. They're the only good thing in here." Ciel explained. "Oh cool! I love Buffy!" Finn exclaimed taking the book out of Alois's hands, "I forgot we had this here." She handed it back to Ciel. Finn felt dumb for a moment. "Okay! To end the day off:" Everyone gathered around her, "So now that all the cutest guys and my possible new best friend, if she likes to be, are here, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who cared. All five of the customers who ordered," _Random _smiled, "Everyone who was forced here or is working here as a choice," Finafit winked at Ciel and Alois, "And everyone who watches like stalkers and don't say a thing. Love you all." she shouted.

And here at Randomosity, we hope you enjoyed today's hard work. Remember, you can order any Kuroshitsuji character to do as you wish them to do. Order now before May 26, 2011 or else you won't get your order in when you want! With your help, improvements will be made. And only two requested songs per (chapter) day! Bye!


	3. Butler Bashing and Frightening Violence

They stared into each other's eyes. Finn's eye twitched. Claude looked like he didn't really care. "Goddammit! I will win this staring contest! I will win this staring contest! I think I can, I think I can!" Finn said, getting closer to Claude. She brought out a knife while continuing to say, "I think I can, I think I can!" Curtis wanted to help the butler but there were four reasons why he didn't:

1) When Finn gets frighteningly violent, stay away and let her be.

2) No one likes Claude!

3) Curtis was lazy to get off the bar stool.

4) NO ONE LIKES CLAUDE!

And besides, it's like ten feet away. Adding to three. Curtis decided on one thing, "Finn, if you're gonna kill him, try not to get any blood on the couch. That stuff's really hard to get off." Ciel and Alois watched from the safety of the iron door. "Are you really gonna let her kill him?" Alois asked. Curtis shrugged. Both boys' jaws dropped to the floor. "Tch! Some older brother you are." Ciel said. Finn and Claude continued staring each other down, Finn holding the knife to his neck. "That's a normal knife, right m'lady?" Claude asked, slightly becoming nervous. "Maybe... No." Finn answered, her voice a bit hoarse. "Aw shit! Sis, no!" Curtis yelled, sarcastically, looking at the computer now. Claude whimpered. "You're really not gonna help?" Alois asked. Curtis look at the blonde. "No... When Finn kills people, she kills them. I try not to bother her." he answered, nonchalantly. Something printed again. Curtis picked it up and read it. "Okay... Sis, you can kill him... After we do all the orders. Someone actually requested you kill him. While singing _Let It Be _by _The Beatles_. Wow. Really good song choice there. Thank you, _OneWithFire_." Curtis said. Finn sighed and dropped her knife. She got up and walked to Curtis, grabbing the paper. "People really don't waste time now." she said reading the orders.

She giggled at one point, laughed at another, shivered at one point, then 'wowed' at last. "What's up?" Timber asked, confused as he and his two brothers walked through the saloon doors. "Where have you three been?" Alois asked them. "Well..." Canterbury started. "We went to _Gamestop _and bought a _PSP_ for $7.99. They sell those things extremely cheap, now, you know?" Thompson explained. "And we also bought_ God Of War_. In which then they gave us a coupon for a buy one game, get one whatever deal." Timber said, holding up a used coupon. "We used it to also buy a _Halo_ game, with a couple controllers and the get whatever free was for an _XBox_." Canterbury finished. "Pretty neat, huh?" the three asked together. "Dudes! How much money did you use?" Finn asked wide-eyed. "We used all our money we got here." Timber said. "Then $50 from our money we were saving up to buy a _XBox_." Thompson added. Canterbury summed it all up to... "$60." he said. Everyone's jaws dropped, except for Claude... and the Triplets of course.

Finn shook her head, coming out of her shock. "Alright then. Now, has anyone seen Sebastian? I ordered him to go get my dog Frisky. He should be here by now." she asked. Curtis laughed. "Frisky's coming? This is gonna be good." he said looking back at his computer. Ciel perked up. "Frisky?" he asked. "Yup! Our pet dog. She's really funny. Always stealing our dad's food and this one time during Obedience training, Frisky tricked the teacher into falling into a lake, running into the zoo, and falling in elephant poop. Good times." Curtis rambled on. Finn looked at Alois and Ciel. They gulped. "Alois. Today's your lucky day. As the second protagonist, whom is slightly antagonist, you get to order Ciel to be your butler the whole day." she declared. "What?" Ciel said. "Woohoo!" Alois cheered.

"Why am I always doing stuff for people?" Ciel asked. "Because you work here. You're committed to a code that your job requires you to stick to. And because you're the main protagonist, people know you better." Finn said looking at the paper and checking things off, "Oh yeah and you have to say, 'Yes, your highness' every time Alois orders you to do something." "Yay! Everyone loves me!" Alois cheered. He wrapped his arm around Ciel's neck and they ran off. "Claude." Finn glared at said dumbass butler, who was reading Alois's diary, "Your job for today, by the order of _Slopikins_, is to say, 'I stalk you at night' every time someone says your name." she said. "Hm... that seems a bit absurd but if it is my duty..." he said. "Alright now some training. Claude Fagstus." Finn said. "I stalk you at night." he said. "Okay. Good deal! Now onto another word of business. Frozen fruit treats of sorts." She looked at Curtis, "They're getting popular. I decide that we make a delivery service for people who want smoothies and other fruit related snacks." "And you want me to deliver, right?" Curtis asked, annoyed. "No. You don't even have to make them. You only have to look at the orders. The Triplets are gonna make and deliver them." she answered, happily. The Triplets looked up from the PSP. "What?" they said together. "Well, yeah. No one really request you guys to do stuff as is. Singing and delivering smoothies to people is good enough for you three. And I'll pay you _three_ times the money, instead of the original two." Finn offered.

"Okay!" they agreed. "Good now go make a pineapple smoothie and deliver it to _Slopikins_." Curtis stopped her. "Wait. Didn't _Slopikins _ask **me** to make the smoothie?" he said. "Right..." she remembered, then looked at the boys, "Fine! You three are off the hook for one order but that's about it! No more freebies!" Curtis went into the kitchen to create another smoothie. Suddenly Sebastian walked in, a lab puppy in his arms, his clothes dirty and messy. "Jesus Christ man! What the hell happened to you?" Ciel asked. "Dog..." Sebastian put it simply. The puppy barked, jumped away from the butler and towards Finn. "Aw! I missed you so much, Frisky." she said hugging the dog. Frisky barked innocently, in his mouth was a piece of Sebastian's tail coat. "Aw! Good boy!" she said taking the cloth out of his mouth. Finn looked at Ciel. "Ciel. No references to Jesus. That's like burning this place and putting a jewelry store where it stands." she said.

Sebastian cleaned himself off. "What is my job, m'lady?" he asked Finn. "Well, you have the day off from being Ciel's butler due to the fact that he's busy being Alois's butler." They both looked over at Ciel and Alois, whom Ciel was feeding grapes to by the couch, "But that doesn't excuse you from doing **something **today. Now you have to take care of Frisky while I go have fun with Alois. And later I'm gonna kill Claude, so you can clean up after that too." she said handing Sebastian the dog again. Sebastian sighed and walked away. Finn ran over and sat next to Alois. "Well, blonde? You enjoying the awesome?" she asked him. "It makes me wish I had come here years ago." he said. "Years ago this place was an unsuccessful barber shop." Finn said. "Good point. Now, Ciel, dance for us." Alois ordered. "What? NO!" Ciel yelled.

"Fine! Then sing _More _by _Usher_ for us." Finn ordered. Ciel sighed, then walked up to the stage. "Yes, Your Highness." he said.

_**Music Time!  
><strong>_**Song: More  
>By: Usher<strong>

**Ciel**_**  
>Watch me as I dance under the spotlight,<br>Listen to the people screaming out more, and more,  
>Cos I create the feeling that keep em coming back,<br>Yeah, I create the feeling that keep em coming back,  
>So captivating when I get it on the floor.<br>Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,  
>I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,<br>The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.  
>Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up.<br>If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
>If you on the floor, bring out the fire,<br>And light it up, take it up higher,  
>Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.<br>If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
>If you on the floor, bring out the fire,<br>And light it up, take it up higher,  
>Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.<br>Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, s'aite  
>Put em in the air, if you more (and) more,<br>Cos I can't wait to feel it.  
>I go hard, can't stop,<br>But if I stop just know that Imma bring it back,  
>Never quittin' don't believe in that.<br>Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,  
>I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,<br>The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.  
>Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up.<br>If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
>If you on the floor, bring out the fire,<br>And light it up, take it up higher,  
>Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.<br>If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
>If you on the floor, bring out the fire,<br>And light it up, take it up higher,  
>Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.<br>Ooooooooo...  
>Ooooooooo...<br>Ooooooooo...  
>Gotta push it to the limit, give it more..<br>Ooooooooo...  
>Ooooooooo...<br>Ooooooooo...  
>Gotta push it to the limit, give it more..<br>If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
>If you on the floor, bring out the fire,<br>And light it up, take it up higher,  
>Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.<br>If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
>If you on the floor, bring out the fire,<br>And light it up, take it up higher,  
>Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.<br>Ooooooooo...  
>Ooooooooo...<br>Ooooooooo...  
>Gotta push it to the limit, give it more!<strong>_

Story mode!

"Alright! That made my day! What else?" Alois asked looking at Finn. "Hm..." she tapped her lip, "I'm still hoping to kill Claude," "I stalk you at night." "Right, but I guess it will have to wait. I need another song request or something. Hm..." Suddenly the printer printed more out. "Oh great. More people going to force me into things, I just know it." Ciel said, annoyed. "Hey, it's your fault for being fragile and easy to pick on." Finn said. The saloon door smacked open. "I'm back! And I found a few other people too!" someone said. "_Random_! You're here! I thought I would have to be the only girl in the whole building for the rest of my life." said Finn happily. _Random _walked in, followed by Agni, Will, and Grell.

"Alright! The whole gang is here!" Finn said.

"No... Prince Soma isn't here." _Random _said.

"No one cares." Ciel said quickly.

Finn and _Random _blinked a moment. "Okay... Cruel... But, the show must go on! Calling onto the stage! Ciel, who is already there, Alois, Sebastian and Grell." The last three walked on, "You four are gonna sing _Don't Trust Me _by_ 3Oh!3_. Go!"

_**Music!  
><strong>_**Song: Don't Trust Me  
>By: 3Oh!3<br>Note: This is gonna be weird...**

**Ciel****  
><strong>_**Black dress with the tights underneath,  
>I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,<br>And she's an actress, **_

**Alois**_**  
>Actress.<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>But she ain't got no need.<br>She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.**_

**Alois**_**  
>T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,<br>While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth,  
>T-tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,<br>That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.**_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>She wants to touch me,<br>Whoa,  
>She wants to love me,<br>Whoa,  
>She'll never leave me<br>Whoa, whoa, oh, oh.**_

**Ciel**_**  
>Don't trust a ho,<br>Never trust a ho,  
>Won't trust a ho,<br>Cause I hardly won't trust me.**_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>She wants to touch me,<br>Whoa,  
>She wants to love me,<br>Whoa,  
>She'll never leave me<br>Whoa, whoa, oh, oh.**_

**Alois**_**  
>Don't trust a ho,<br>Never trust a ho,  
>Won't trust a ho,<br>Cause I hardly won't trust me.**_

**Sebastian**_**  
>X's on the back of your hands,<br>Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
>And your set list,<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Set list.<strong>_

**Sebastian**_**  
>You stole off the stage,<br>Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.**_

**Grell**_**  
>B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,<br>Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
>And the best is,<strong>_

**Sebastian**_**  
>Best is.<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>No one knows who you are,<br>Just another girl alone at the bar.**_

**Sebastian & Grell**_**  
>She wants to touch me,<br>Whoa,  
>She wants to love me,<br>Whoa,  
>She'll never leave me,<br>Whoa, whoa, oh, oh.**_

**Sebastian**_**  
>Don't trust a ho,<br>Never trust a ho,  
>Won't trust a ho,<br>Cause I hardly won't trust me.**_

**Sebastian & Grell**_**  
>She wants to touch me,<br>Whoa,  
>She wants to love me,<br>Whoa,  
>She'll never leave me,<br>Whoa, whoa, oh, oh.**_

**Grell**_**  
>Don't trust a ho,<br>Never trust a ho,  
>Won't trust a ho,<br>Cause I hardly won't trust me.**_

**Ciel**_**  
>Shush girl,<br>Shut your lips,  
>Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.<br>I said,**_

**Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, & Grell**_**  
>Shush girl,<br>Shut your lips,  
>Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>I said,<strong>_

**Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, & Grell**_**  
>Shush girl,<br>**__**shut your lips,  
><strong>__**Do the Hellen Keller,**_

**Grell**_**  
>And talk with your hips.<strong>_

**Sebastian**_**  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa... oh, oh.<br>Whoa, whoa, whoa... oh, oh.**_

**Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, & Grell**_**  
>She wants to touch me,<br>Whoa,  
>She wants to love me,<br>Whoa,  
>She'll never leave me<br>Whoa, whoa, oh, oh.**_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>Don't trust a ho,<br>Never trust a ho,  
>Won't trust a ho,<br>Cause I hardly won't trust me.**_

**Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, & Grell**_**  
>She wants to touch me,<br>Whoa,  
>She wants to love me,<br>Whoa,  
>She'll never leave me<br>Whoa, whoa, oh, oh.**_

**Sebastian & Grell**_**  
>Don't trust a ho,<br>Never trust a ho,  
>Won't trust a ho,<br>Cause I hardly won't trust me.**_

Story mode... Activate!

"Curry..." _Random _said biting into the sweet bun. Finn was confused, "Uh?" "I asked Agni to be my butler. It's on the paper." she said pointing at the paper. Finn looked at it, quite surprised to find the request on there. "Well... Alright then! Let's finish this quick so I can kill Claude." "I stalk you at night." _Random _looked at Claude, disturbed. "Never mind him." Finn said. "Okay but before you kill him, I want a staring contest with him. And Sebastian." she said. "Right, right then. Go on! And," Finn whispered in her ear, "I'll bet you can look into his eyes and want to kill him so hard." "What? No!" _Random_ said. "It's true. Hey, if you feel it, we can both kill him." Finn said.

_Random _shrugged and began the contest. Finn sighed. "Okay, while she's occupied, I'll have to ask her questions." she said, looking around for her paper. She decided to look in the couch. "Um... Are you sure that's safe?" Alois said watching her. "Of course. It's just a couch anyway." Finn said taking out a gun, twenty one cents in pennies, a pineapple upside down cake marked for her from _Random_, and a Bitter Rabbit. "Oh, wow." Ciel said. "Found it!" Finn yelled looking at the paper. Opening the box with the cake inside, she read the first question, "Alois, is Lady Gaga your Idol, if not, who is?" "My idol... That would be Adam Lambert. Gaga's my second idol and Demi Lovato is my third." he said. "Adam Lambert... He's cool. Okay, Ciel's turn." She nomed on some cake then asked, "Now that you ARE a demon, you can make contracts right?" "Tch! Duh... What kind of question is that?" Ciel said, crossing his arms over his chest, annoyed. "The kind of question that saved you from being stupid, hur dur!" Finn said, then she read over another request, "Will... Grim Reapers... Hm... Glasses... Smooching..." She said random thoughts out loud. She walked over to Will and took off his glasses. "Just for show my ass! Now, while I try to break these, Ciel," Said earl stood up straight, "Alois," So did he, "You're gonna tell us if anything good happened this morning."

"Yeah! Give us the gossip!" Timber said. The two other brothers nodded. Ciel rolled his eyes, "Nothing happened this morning. But I heard something suspicious with Sebastian and Grell." He glared at the butler mentioned. In fact, everyone except Grell, Claude, and _Random_ glared. "Ooooo... I smell scandal!" Finn said poking at the glass of Will's glasses. Sebastian's eye twitched, Grell smiled. "I can tell you guys what I heard." Ciel said. Everyone looked at him. "Do tell!" Finn said finally scratching the surface of the glasses. "Well... If you really want to know..."

**Flashback!**

_"GODDAMMIT SEBASTIAN! GET YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASS OVER HERE!" Finn yelled. Ciel meowed covering his cat ears. "I'm right here." the mentioned butler said, sitting on the floor next to the couch. Before Finn could say other word, Sebastian was pulled under the floor. He fell onto dirt ground. Something was wrong. "Sebast-chan!" Grell yelled, glomping the butler. "Grell? How did we get down here?" he said through the uncomfortableness of the squeeze. "I can't believe you're here! And for me!" Grell's eyes sparkled, "We could be the teens who made out under the stands of the football game!" he fantasized. Sebastian sweatdropped, trying to erase the image from his head. Right then Grell's arms fell away. Sebastian was free from the reaper's clutches! Well... he was until... "Kiss me you, manly beast!" Grell said. Lips touched and damn did they touch! _

_Ciel heard the bits and pieces with his cat hearing. He laughed so hard mentally. No one else seemed to notice, but then suddenly Sebastian was back before Alois finished his flashback. _

**Uh... The End of Flashback?**

"You heard?" Grell yelled. Ciel laughed saying, "You kissed the gay guy!" and pointing at Sebastian. Claude yelped. Finn looked at _Random_. She had finally broken, impaling the demon's shoulder with a knife. "I told you!" she yelled at the reviewer. _Random _calmed down and walked away. Grell was in small shock, holding his Sebastian doll. _Random_ grabbed it from his hands, sticking her tongue out at him. "That and the pimp caning... was for killing Madame Red." she declared. Grell whimpered. Finn smirked at Grell. "Sebastian's turn!" _Random _said, running to the other butler. "Miss, do you plan to kill me as well?" the demon asked, still holding the rowdy dog in his arms. "No... You're the awesome butler. Claude..." she answered. "I stalk you at- Ouch!- night." Alois snickered and looked at his loyal servant for the day. "Ciel, I demand you sing again." he ordered.

"What? NO! That's three times already!" Ciel yelled. "Well you have a good voice to work with. You know what? I'll sing the song." Finn suggested. Alois frowned. "But I want Ciel to sing!" he said. "You can be bitchy all you want, Alois. I'm singing." Finn said getting onto the stage. "M'kay, everyone! I'm gonna sing this time and with me are the Triplets!" The three boys appeared on stage, "I'm sure you all know this song... Unless you live under a rock." Finn explained.

_**A Special Song Moment  
><strong>_**Song: E.T.  
>By: Katy Perry featuring Kanye West<strong>

**Timber  
><strong>_**I got a dirty mind,  
>I got filthy ways,<br>I'm tryin' bathe my ape,  
>In your Milky Way.<strong>_

**Thompson  
><strong>_**I'm a legend,  
>I'm irreverent,<br>I be reverend,  
>I be so fa-ah-ah-ah-ar up,<br>We don't give a fu-uh-uck!**_

**Canterbury  
><strong>_**Welcome to the danger zone,  
>Step into the fantasy,<br>You are not invited,  
>To the other side of sanity.<strong>_

**Timber  
><strong>_**They callin' me an alien,  
>A big headed astronaut,<br>Maybe it's because,  
>Your boy Yeezy get ass a lot.<strong>_

**Finn  
><strong>_**You're so hypnotizing,  
>Could you be the devil?<br>Could you be an angel?  
>Your touch magnetizing.<br>Feels like I am floating,  
>Leaves my body glowing.<br>They say be afraid.  
>You're not like the others,<br>Futuristic lover.  
>Different DNA.<br>They don't understand you.  
>Your from a whole other world,<br>A different dimension.  
>You open my eyes,<br>And I'm ready to go,  
>Lead me into the light.<br>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me,  
>Infect me with your love and,<br>Fill me with your poison.  
>Take me, ta-ta-take me,<br>Wanna be a victim,  
>Ready for abduction.<br>Boy, you're an alien,  
>Your touch so foreign.<br>It's supernatural,  
>Extraterrestrial.<br>Your so supersonic,  
>Wanna feel your powers,<br>Stun me with your lasers.  
>Your kiss is cosmic.<br>Every move is magic.  
>Your from a whole other world,<br>A different dimension.  
>You open my eyes,<br>And I'm ready to go,  
>Lead me into the light.<br>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me,  
>Infect me with your love and,<br>Fill me with your poison.  
>Take me, ta-ta-take me,<br>Wanna be a victim,  
>Ready for abduction.<br>Boy, you're an alien,  
>Your touch so foreign.<br>It's supernatural,  
>Extraterrestrial.<strong>_

**Timber**_**  
>I know a bar out in Mars,<br>Where they driving spaceships instead of cars.  
>Cop a Prada spacesuit about the stars,<br>Getting stupid ass straight out the jar.**_

**Thompson**_**  
>Pockets on Shrek, Rockets on deck.<strong>_

**Canterbury**_**  
>Tell me what's next, alien sex?<strong>_

**Thompson**_**  
>I'mma disrobe you, than I'mma probe you.<strong>_

**Timber, Thompson & Canterbury**_**  
>See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do,<br>I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to do.**_

**Finn  
><strong>_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me,**_**  
><strong>_**Infect me with your love and,**_**  
><strong>_**Fill me with your poison.**_**  
><strong>_**Take me, ta-ta-take me,**_**  
><strong>_**Wanna be a victim,**_**  
><strong>_**Ready for abduction.**_**  
><strong>_**Boy, you're an alien,  
>Your touch so foreign.<br>It's supernatural,  
>Extraterrestrial.<br>Extraterrestrial.  
>Extraterrestrial.<br>Boy, you're an alien,  
>Your touch so foreign.<br>It's supernatural,  
>Extraterrestrial.<strong>_

Story...

Finn walked off the stage. "See? Now was that hard?" she said as the audience clapped. "Whatever." Ciel said sitting on the couch. The Triplets started getting off stage. "Hold it, you three. You still have to sing something else. _Storia _by _Kalafina_. A mighty weird request considering you guys are boys but still a good request in the end." Finn said. Timber shrugged, Canterbury sighed, and Thompson went back on stage.

_**More Music!  
><strong>_**Song: Storia  
>By: Kalafina<br>Note: Awkward...**

**Timber, Canterbury, & Thompson****  
><strong>_**Himitsu no tasogare ni  
>Kimi no te wo totta<br>Inishie no baraado  
>Kurikaesu you ni tsumugu<br>Romance of life  
>Kimi no koto o itsumo utaitai<br>Kanashii yoru o nukumori de mitashite  
>Ai o mitsukete<br>Hinagiku ga saiteta  
>Shiroi tsuki kagayaiteta<br>Kimi no sasayaki de hajimaru yo  
>Tokoshie no storia<br>Mizu no naka shizundeita  
>Natsukashii koi no monogatari<br>Hikari to kage no naka kara  
>Itoshisa wa umarete kaeru<br>Kimi no me o miteta  
>Sono ude no naka de<br>Koibito no sasayaki  
>Hoshikuzu no chitaa<br>Inishie no baraado  
>Izumi o mita shite kaze wa nishi e<br>Yasashii uta o kimi to utaitai  
>Gogatsu no tsuki ga ima koko ni aru<br>Koi no uta ga koyoi hibiku kara  
>Tsumetai mune o nukumori de mitashite<br>Katarou ai no storia**_

One more time!

"It's interesting. We've only done like two non- English songs. I hate when spell check says they're not words." Finn said petting her Bitter Rabbit plushie. Will sighed trying to fix his glasses. "Haha! I win!" _Random _cheered. "That's not very fair. This annoying dog ruined my focus." Sebastian said. "Excuses, excuses! You lost to a girl. A human girl." Ciel said. Alois put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. "Settle down, now. We have to finish this quick! Ciel, we still haven't heard your thoughts about this from last time. _Yukiko Okisawa_ wants to know." Finn said, holding up Alois's diary. "Hey! Where'd you find that? I thought it was locked in the safest place I could find." Alois took it out of her hands. "You write the stupidest things in that book. You filled it with poison no one wants to know." Ciel commented.

Finn read the order paper then looked up. "Someone's coming." she said suddenly. "What? How-?" Ciel started but the saloon doors opened and Curtis walked in followed by a thirteen year old girl. "Aw, shit... Another one!" Ciel said frightened. "Don't worry, m'kay? That's just _Yukiko_. Or can I call you Sayuri like your profile says?" Finn said. "I find Sayuri okay." Sayuri answered. **(I don't know if you care or not. I just thought it would be okay.) **Finn smiled. "Alright then." she said getting up, "We're going to end this quick! Alois! You like Brittney Spears, right?" Alois nodded. She pointed towards the stage, "Sing _Hold It Against Me_. Go!" Alois ran on stage.

_**Finally! The Last Song!  
><strong>_**Song: Hold It Against Me  
>By: Brittney Spears <strong>

**Alois  
><strong>_**Hey! Over there!  
>Please forgive me.<br>If I'm comin' on too strong.  
>Hate to stare,<br>But your winnin',  
>And their playin' my favorite song.<br>So come here...  
>Little closer,<br>Wanna whisper in your ear.  
>Make it clear ,<br>Little question.  
>Wanna know just how you feel.<br>If I said my heart was beating loud,  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow,<br>If I said I want your body now,  
>Would you hold it against me?<br>Cuz' you feel like paradise,  
>And I need a Vacation tonight.<br>So if I said I want your body now,  
>Would you hold is against me?<br>Hey! You might think,  
>That I'm crazy,<br>But you know I'm just your type.  
>I might be,<br>Little hazy,  
>But you just cannot deny,<br>There's a spark,  
>In between us.<br>When we're dancin' on the floor,  
>I want more.<br>Wanna see it.  
>So I'm askin' you tonight.<br>If I said my heart was beating loud,  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow,<br>If I said I want your body now,  
>Would you hold it against me?<br>Cuz' you feel like paradise,  
>And I need a vacation tonight.<br>So if I said I want your body now,  
>Would you hold it against me?<br>If I said I want your body, would you hold it against me?  
>Yeah.<br>Uh-Huh.  
>Oh!<br>Gimme something good.  
>Don't wanna wait.<br>I want it now!  
>Na-Na-Now.<br>Pop it like a hood,  
>And show me how you work it out.<br>Alright.  
>If I said my heart was beating loud,<br>If I said I want your body now,  
>Would you hold it against me?<br>If I said my heart was beating loud,  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow,<br>If I said I want your body now,  
>Would you hold it against me?<br>Cuz' you feel like paradise,  
>And I need a vacation tonight.<br>So if I said I want your body now,  
>Would you hold it against me?<strong>_

We're going for a ride! JK, story time!

_Random _finished her piece of pineapple upside down cake. Sayuri finished hers. Finn pet her Bitter Rabbit. "Well... no applause needed to say that you have scary good voice talents. Maybe it's because you don't have an English dub voice? No... That's not it." she thought out loud. Sayuri looked at her. "My contract with Sebastian?" she said. "Yeah! Sebastian **and Ciel**! Front and center!" Finn yelled. Both of them appeared, Sebastian still holding Frisky. He was getting worse at this. Finn waved for Frisky to come to her lap. The dog followed and Sebastian sighed in relief. "Good boy. Anyway, Sebastian, you have to make a contract with Sayuri here. Her orders. High school's a bitch like that. And Ciel still has our contract." Finn explained petting her puppy. "I guess." Sebastian said looking at the sparkly eyed girl next to Finn. Alois butt in. "Wait, wait, wait. You two had a contract?" he said. "Since when?" _Random _added confused herself. "I'm as confused as you two." Ciel interjected. "Well, yeah. Do you remember Ciel? The kiss... -es." she said.

Ciel blushed, trying to erase that memory. Finn lifted up her shirt to reveal her flat stomach. There was a contract symbol to the left of her belly button. "It was there for a while now." She pulled down her shirt, "But it's fine. I just have to be careful with what I wear." Finn said. "Interesting..." Alois said, "So what's the deal?" "Yeah, what's this deal that I don't even remember having agreed to?" Ciel said. The three of them, Ciel, Alois and _Random _**(You think there's any other name you could go by?)**, glared at her. "Well... um..." Finn stuttered, "Time for Grell to leave!" She thought quick. She jumped up and ran to the red haired grim reaper sitting on a bar stool. Finn held a soccer ball.

"Just until high school's over. Senior year." Sayuri said. She looked at Sebastian, who nodded, then she looked at Finn, who was holding a soccer ball to Grell's face. "You, gay reaper, have to take this soccer ball and travel to a deserted island. There, you have to survive for... well... until June ends." Finn said, forcing the ball into Grell's hands. "What's in it for me?" he asked, slightly annoyed and a bit hurt. "A really big kiss from the best butler ever, Sebastian!" Finn announced like one of those people who announce what you get on game shows. Sayuri walked over. "And it better be until June's over! Or else no kiss." she said. Grell gulped, sighed then took the soccer ball. "If it means a kiss from Sebast-chan, I'll do it." he said. A portal magically appeared, by Finn's magic of course. "Okay then! Get to it!" she said. "Wait!" Sayuri yelled. She grabbed Grell's weapon. "None of these!" she said. Grell was about to protest but Finn pushed him into the portal. "Where do you learn all this?" Ciel asked, pointing to the portal.

"Well... I learn it all from seven years out of eight years at Frogsnout's School of Magical Crap n' Unicorns, eh." Finn answered with a slight Canadian voice. Alois raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean Hogwarts?" he asked, "In London?" "Nope! Frogsnout! In Canada! Hence the stereotypical Canadian accent." Finn explained. Sayuri tapped her shoulder and Finn looked at her. "What do we do with this then?" Sayuri asked, holding up the grim reaper weapon. "Oo! We could kill Claude-" "I stalk you at night." "-with it!" Finn took it out of her hands, "That reminds me. We're done here. While Grell takes his time at the island, we'll have some fun!" she said powering the weapon up. "Shouldn't we check up with Grell and see how that thing works?" _Random _asked. The couch Claude sat on turned into one of those revolving things you see a circuses, where the actor people throw knives at the person tied onto it. And guess who's tied.

Finn walked to Claude, who was struggling to break free. "_Let it be_." she said simply. Ciel, Alois, _Random_, and Sayuri all gulped. Curtis watched from behind the counter. The Triplets and Sebastian drank smoothies and ate popcorn while watching. Finn held the weapon to Claude's neck. "_Whisper words of wisdom_. _Let it be_." Finn sang. Then inching it forward, blood spurted out of Claude's neck. Finn stopped. "Oh! Does anyone want to have a shot at him? I have a gun." she said holding up the gun she found under the couch. Ciel smirked. "No. I have my own." he said aiming his gun at Claude. Alois grabbed the gun from Finn's hand and aimed it at Claude. "Take this motherfucker!" the blonde yelled, firing. Finn ran out of the way. Both boys shot Claude wildly. Finn held up multiple knives. "I enjoy this." she said tossing the knives at Claude.

The bullets stopped. "We're all out." Ciel said, tossing the gun to the floor. Finn handed Alois the chainsaw. "I dare you." she whispered. Alois turned it on and looked at Claude, then handed the chainsaw to Ciel. "I'm done. You finish him." he said. Ciel shook his head. "No way!" He handed it to Finn, "You do it." "Fine! It all comes down to- Die, you son of a bitch!" she yelled, flinging the working chainsaw towards Claude. Blood splattered everywhere. "Alright. He's dead. I'm done." she said. "Does this mean both Grell and Claude are unavailable?" _Random _asked. "Yes. Until we fix Claude and Grell comes back." Finn answered. "So... What's the next date?" Alois asked. "The next due date is June 3, 2011. I feel that people are getting things in early and I have nothing to do these days so I have more time to write." she said.

Alois sighed. "Ciel, one last thing before the day's over." "What?" Ciel said. "A kiss... on the lips." Alois requested. "Oh no! Not again!" Ciel said. Finn jumped into the conversation. "I'll do it!" She kissed Alois like she said. She let go, leaving the blonde shocked. "Hm... Not bad, but Ciel's better." she murmured walking away. Alois blinked then looked at Ciel, whom was quite shocked himself. "The strangest things happen here, don't they?" the blonde asked. The bluenet nodded.

So... there you have it. End of Randomosity Day Three... We are really sorry to say that Claude and Grell will be unavailable until further notice. But we promise up to date news on Grell's time. If you want your favorite Kuroshitsuji character to do something you've been hoping they do and what their comments are about it, order! Hurry! June 3, 2011 comes fast! A reminder that only two songs per day(chapter)! This chapter has Finn picked and fan picked songs. And improvements will be made with your help. Order now!


	4. The Evil and The Laughter

Finn barged out of the portal, Ciel and Alois in tow, slightly worried. A paper was crumpled in her hands, which didn't mean anything good. She saw the red headed grim reaper and stomped towards him. Curtis ran through the portal towards her. "Finn, don't do anything you'll regret later on." he warned. She looked at him and growled then she smacked Grell upside the head. "It's all your fucking fault!" she yelled at him. He didn't even notice her. He just sat there, focused on something. "Is he dead?" Alois said, poking the reaper. Finn growled again, "I hope he is. It would make half the Kuroshitsuji fan base a lot cleaner." Ciel crossed his arms over his chest. "Why must you pick on people so much?" he asked. Finn glared at him. "Why must you be short and cruel?" she countered. Alois laughed. "Short? Yeah, to me or Sebastian, but to you? You two are the same height!" he said laughing so hard he fell to the floor. Finn blushed. "Shut up! I had my growth spurt too early. Now I haven't grown and inch since I was eight." she explained, which really just made Alois laugh harder.

Grell, having a extremely delayed reaction, said, "Ouch! What was that for?" Finn looked at him and growled again, holding the uncrumpled paper to his face. "Does this explain much?" she asked him. He took the paper. "It's blank." he noted. "No dur Einstein! Because of you, I have no reviews! Which means nothing for this whole day! What am I supposed to-" She stopped, her fist uncurled. "Oh... This isn't good." Ciel said, wide eyed. Her eyes shifted to Alois, a devilish smile on her face. He was still laughing hard, he didn't notice her. She looked at Grell. "You're off the hook. You still have to stay though..." she said walking back to the portal. Grell's eyes widened. "Wait! No! Take me with you, please! This place is quiet, small, and..." He paused and looked at the coconut tree at the center of the island, "There's a monkey up there that keeps watching me and every time I try to get some fruit, he takes it!" he complained. Finn looked at him with Claude eyes. "I don't care if the monkey's raping and molesting you, I'm out." she declared. Grell had tears in his eyes as they all went through the portal and it disappeared.

"I see someone has that wicked smile on her face. This is gonna be good." Curtis said sitting on a bar stool. Finn smiled her evil toothy smile. "Oh, hell yeah." She looked at the two earls behind her, "Trancy blonde. Today since I have no reviews what so ever, I'm going to make you suffer for calling me and my favorite character on Kuroshitsuji, short." she said, wrapping an arm around Ciel's shoulders. Alois stopped laughing instantly, regretting the fact he made fun of the girl. "B-but I thought I was your favorite." he stuttered, trying to defend himself. "You call me short, you get hurt. You call Ciel short too, you're completely off the list." she said.

"Completely?"

"Completely... Until I say so."

"Shit..." Alois said, ready to run. Ciel looked at Finn, a small smirk forming. "Does this mean I get the good treatment?" he asked. She thought for a moment then answered, "From doing stuff, barely, if I think of anything involving you today, but I want to try something." she said, pointing a finger at him. Ciel closed his eyes and waited for something bad to happen. Nothing felt weird. He opened his eyes. "Was that supposed to do anything?" he asked her, confused. "Aw! Kawaii!" she yelled, hugging the bluenet. Alois 'awed' but Finn put an invisible wall around him. Ciel was confused even more. "Get off of me!" he yelled. She let go, her eyes gleaming as she looked at the top of his head. Something twitched. Then they folded down. "Oh no..." he said, knowing what she had done. He looked behind him. "A cat tail. You made me part cat..." he stated, holding onto his tail to stop it from moving.

Finn smiled. "Yes... And you only have to stay like that until the end of the day." she said happily. Alois walked over to the counter and saw something... "Wait... Isn't this the list of orders for today?" he asked holding up at list of orders. Curtis laughed slowly. "Oh yeah... Haha... I gave you the wrong one." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Finn looked at him in anger. "So I went over to the island for nothing?" she yelled at him. Ciel sighed. "This is the dumbest job ever..." he said reading the paper on the couch. Finn walked over and took the paper, read it over and said, "You know... Sometimes I wonder what each part of the fan base thinks of me as. A maid... a witch... or just another random fan girl? Just so you know, I will never kill myself if one of you two said it isn't cool to breathe. I like parts of my life. And I'm not that weird." she said to Ciel. He laid back. "Does it look like I care?" he asked, his tail swaying a bit.

"If you want money then yes." She looked at the paper, "Aw geez... Necromancy. Bringing back the dead was something I was never really good at over in Frogsnout." she remembered. Alois blinked. "You really have to take me to that school." he said. "Yeah... Maybe next September... And maybe I can show you guys and the reviewers around! That would be awesome!" Finn said excitedly.

"Can we just get on with this?" Ciel yelled, his tail curling up. "Yeah... You don't expect me to be perfect. But oh well..." she said, playing with her fingers. Suddenly, another fan girl appeared. Ciel hissed, "How many of you fan girls are there?" Finn rolled her eyes as _Dream-chan _fell to the floor. "Dream-chan! So great of you to come!" The girl **(Seriously people... If you don't tell me what gender you are, I'mma just suspect you're a girl.) **got up and cleaned of her clothes. "Hey wait a minute! Those are my clothes!" Ciel yelled, getting up and pulling at the cloth of the green coat. "Dream-chan requested to wear them. And I know, if I ask you, you'll say no." Finn explained, scribbling on the order paper. Alois watched her draw from over her shoulder. "Is that supposed to be a dog or a rabbit?" he asked. Finn looked over her shoulder at him. "It's a rabbit that looks like a dog and it's also a robot. My friend Katy named it Forty Four. It's the only good character I can draw." she explained. Ciel looked at it. "It doesn't look like a rabbit." Dream-chan looked at it. "No... I see... No..." she added. Finn blushed.

"Aw who asked you three? Anyway," Finn looked at her watch, "Sayuri should be here any minute with her friend Angie." Ciel groaned, "More?" Finn nodded. Frisky appeared, rushing through the door with an envelope. Strangely, the little puppy was now a giant Labrador. "Frisky. What did you get for me?" Finn yelled hugging the dog and taking the envelope. "Fragile. Rush delivery. To Finafit F- Aw shit!" Finn said. "What?" Alois said, taking the envelope from her hands. "What kind of last name is Flores? I thought it was Salfor." Ciel said confused. Finn snatched it from Alois. "It is legally. My cousin's last name is Flores. We look so alike, they call us 'the twins' when we're technically born from different mothers and on different dates. They keep putting her last name on my mail." Finn explained. Then she opened the envelope. Out came Sayuri and Angie. "Aw Jesus!" Ciel yelled. "Ciel!" Finn yelled glaring at him. "Ciel!" Angie yelled hugging him. "Sweet! We got out! Air mail isn't that bad, but it gets really stuffy in there." Sayuri said. Finn smiled and said, "I told you it isn't as bad as it looks." Then she looked around, "Geez... The only one missing here is _Random_." she noted. Ciel huffed. "I'm actually happy for that." he said. Finn stuck her tongue out at him.

Sayuri and Angie were over by the corner, using a stick to poke at the remains of Claude. Finn saw them and walked over, Dream-chan following. "Ah, so you found the remains of the Fagstus." Finn said mysteriously, "I really worked hard to kill him. And we still haven't called the repair line to fix him. I'm just that lazy." she explained, picking up a limb, looking at it, then tossing it back into the pile. "There's a number... On the phone... To fix people?" Dream-chan asked, kicking a hand away. "Yes... And I always use it while I play physical contact sports. I keep breaking my bones, they fix them." Finn added. The reviewers shivered, a bit afraid.

"Yeah... be afraid. I can come back and cheat death however many times I choose." Finn said evilly. Then she laughed evilly, falling to the couch. Then Sayuri said, "So... Can we have our requests done?" Angie nodded next to her. All three of the reviewers looked at Finn hopefully. The witch sighed. "Do as you please..." she said, waving the girls away. "Yes!" all three girls cheered, running off to their desired people. Though... Dream-chan stayed there. Finn looked at her and blinked. "Wait... You were the one who asked to get Luka back... Fine then." Finn said, pointing a finger at the floor in front of them.

There appeared the cute boy, Luka. He blinked and looked at Dream-chan. "Hello." he said. Dream-chan smiled. Finn stood up and walked in front of Luka. "Hey there, little buddy. You're gonna call this girl here onee-chan, okay?" she said nicely, pointing at Dream-chan. Luka smiled a toothy smile. "Okay!" he said. Dream-chan lead Luka away. Finn followed and Dream-chan stopped in front of Alois, who was sitting on the counter. The blonde looked at them, then at Luka. "Luka!" he said, getting up and hugging him. Suddenly, he was up in the air floating. "Ah! Let me down!" he yelled, flailing. Finn released her magic, which dropped him to the floor. "No touching the innocent child. You tainted him enough as it is!" Finn said, "And anyway, you have to be Dream-chan's butler for the whole day." Alois looked at her. "Do I get her soul?" he asked, his eyes glowing demon red. "No... The reviewers souls are not contract available. Except in Sebastian's case. He is the only demon here who can make contracts with the reviewers." Finn explained. His eyes went back to sky blue. "No fair!" he said with a pout. Finn shrugged. "That's the way I roll." she said with a toothy smile. Then she walked away to leave the three alone. Dream-chan decided to make Alois get her and Luka some sandwiches.

Meanwhile, with Angie... She kept pestering Ciel to tell her how to be heartless. "Come on!" she repeated. Ciel's cat tail pushed her forehead away from him. "No." he said simply, resting his head on the counter. Finn walked up to Angie. "How many times have you asked?" she said. Angie looked at her and said, "About forty." Finn sighed and smacked Ciel upside the head. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for?" he yelled, rubbing his head. "Do as she said, idiot! You're off the hook with me, but not her! You must always do as the customers pleases." Finn ordered. Ciel growled and then looked at Angie. "What do you want?"

Angie smiled. "Well... I just want to know how to act cold hearted like you." Angie requested happily. Ciel glared at her, then his eyes widened, then an evil smile appeared on his face. "Oh, I'll show you." he said, getting out of the bar stool. Finn smiled and was about to walk away, when Ciel's tail wrapped around her wrist. "What the fuc-?" she said as she was forced back to him. She hopped in front of him. "First," he explained to the reviewer, "You can always act abusive to anyone, if you want to be that cold hearted." He forced Finn onto the floor and put a foot on her stomach. "Then, maybe, you can make fun of them by calling them stuff, like this bitch for example." He looked down at Finn. "The main things you must always know, you must always get what you want, no matter what people say. You could always do what I do and not let anyone touch you." He kicked the female at his feet and smiled. Angie flinched, slightly glad it wasn't her, but nodded anyway.

"Then when the time comes, let them die. You must always make someone die before you ever do." he finished, stomping his foot on Finn's right arm. "Ah!" she yelped. Everyone looked and watched, surprised and scared. Finn whimpered as she got up and ran away. "Lesson over. Class dismissed." Ciel said with a smirk.

Now we follow Sayuri who was having it a bit easier. "M'lady, why must I do all this?" Sebastian asked, working on the piles of homework. Sayuri smiled. "Because you're my butler. You have to do what I say until the end of senior year." she said, then looked at the Triplets. "Dudes, there's gotta be a way to fix this." one of them said. Sayuri wasn't sure which one was which anymore. Finn walked over to the other side of the counter and placed her broken arm carefully on it. All five of them watched, pitying her. "Ouch." she yelped, sitting on a bar stool. "You okay?" Sayuri asked. "No... I guess now I really need the repair line. Claude might be back in a few." Finn said, grimacing at the pain. Then she looked at the Triplets. "You guys having a hard time?" she asked. They nodded and tried thinking up ideas. "How about you identify yourselves, first?" Sayuri suggested. The left one said, "Timber." The middle one said, "Thompson." The final one said, "Canterbury." Sayuri smiled. "Okay... I got that. Now how to fix the appearances." she thought out loud, narrowing her eyes.

Timber looked at the other two, then looked under the counter, took out a pair of scissors and cut off a piece of his clothes. "Maybe we can change our clothes!" Canterbury said, taking the cloth from Timber. "I guess." Thompson said. They ran out of the shop. Sayuri and Finn watched them leave. "Okay then." Finn said, then looked at Sebastian, "Having fun?" Sebastian shook his head. "Well, then maybe you need a break. I have another request, but it's not directly pointed at you. Want a smoothie?" Finn asked. "That would be nice." he said with a small smile. Finn looked around and finally found Curtis sitting under the counter, typing on the computer. "Bro, make two smoothies while the Triplets are gone. One chocolate, the other pineapple." she requested. Curtis sighed and got up, placing his laptop on the floor and heading into the kitchen.

Finn took out her IPhone, which was a struggle because her IPhone was in her right pocket and her right hand was unusable at the moment. When she finally did she typed in a number and held the phone to her ear, "Hey, Josh." A pause. "No, I'm not doing volleyball yet. How's that even a contact sport?" Another pause. "Well, yeah, I guess... But anyway, I need a group to come over. I have a dismembered demon I need to repair and my right arm is broken." she said politely to the man on the other end. A really long pause. "Well, one, I was stomped on by a thirteen year old demon boy and two, I used a grim reaper chainsaw to slice and dice a God-knows-how-old demon dude." Really loud laughter escaped the phone. "Hey! That kid's a demon. There's a difference. And anyway we're both the same age." Laughter continued. "Just get the group here, Josh!" Finn yelled into the IPhone and hung up angrily.

Curtis gave her the two smoothies, then she handed the chocolate one to Sebastian. Finn looked over at Sayuri who was staring at Alois. "What do you want with him?" Finn asked. Sayuri looked at her and said, "His diary. But he's busy with Dream-chan so I can't ask." She sighed. Finn giggled, then looked under her seat. "If I understand correctly, you want this." She held up Alois's diary. Sayuri squealed and took it. "Thanks Finn!" she said, running off. Finn smiled. Frisky appeared at her side and whimpered as he placed his head on her lap. "Aw... Frisky... I love you too. I'll be fine until the repair people get here." As if on cue, a knock on the door. "Come in." Curtis said. Frisky's tail wagged happily and Finn smiled as a tough, tall, black dude walked in. "Kiwan! Lenny! You came!" Finn said happily. A small fidgety white man popped out from behind. "Hello Finafit. S-so n-nice to s-s-see you." he said. Finn used her good arm to point at the dead Claude on the floor in the corner. "That's the demon." she said. The small man walked over to the chopped up body. The tall man walked over to Finn and lifted her arm slightly. "Ouch." she said.

Sadly for the sake of the repair group, we must not tell you their process. About five minutes later, Finn flexed her right hand. "Thanks Lenny! It's feels as good as new!" she said happily to the tall man. Lenny grunted and walked out. "O-Okay... I-I'm done." Kiwan said to Finn. She looked over. Frisky whimpered at the sight. "Damn! He's completely fixed. Like it never happened." Ciel said. Finn flinched and shivered as he appeared next to her. "Yeah... Kiwan can do that. Please don't break my arm again." she said a bit nervously. Ciel chuckled. "Now you're afraid. Good." he said. Finn glared at him and said, "I guess you really want Alois back on top. I really hate playing favorites sometimes... But okay." Ciel's eyes widened and he gulped. "Fine. I'm sorry." he apologized. Finn smiled and hugged him. "Apology accepted. You're too cute to hate anyway." Then she let go, "and I guess now's the time for our songs. You and me finally get a duet... And I like this song. It reminds me of you a lot." she said with an evil smile. Ciel frowned but then smirked and shrugged. Sebastian took a break to watch, drinking some of his smoothie.

_**Music Power!  
><strong>_**Song: Devour  
>By: Shinedown<br>Note: Thanks to LilacRavenclaw for the order! Awesome song!**

**Ciel****  
><strong>_**Take it, and take it, and take it, and take it, and take it all.  
>Take it, and take it, and take it, until you take us all.<br>Smash it, and crash it, and thrash it, and trash it,  
>You know they're only toys.<strong>_

**Finn**_**  
>Try it, you'll like it, don't hide it, don't fight it, just let it out.<br>Steal, and shoot it, and kill it or take another route.  
>Take it, and take it, and take it,<br>You know they're only toys.  
><strong>_

**Finn & Ciel**_**  
>Devour, Devour,<br>Suffocate your own empire.  
>Devour, Devour,<br>It's your final hour.  
>Devour, Devour,<br>Stolen like a foreign soul.  
>Devour, Devour,<br>What a way to go.**_

**Finn**_**  
>You want it, you want it, you want it, you want it,<strong>_

**Finn & Ciel**_**  
>Well here it is.<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>Everything, everything, everything,<strong>_

**Finn & Ciel**_**  
>Isn't so primitive.<strong>_

**Finn**_**  
>Take it, and take it, and take it, and take it, and take it all.<br>Nobody, nobody wants to feel like this.  
>Nobody, nobody wants to live like this.<br>Nobody, nobody wants a war like this.**_

**Finn & Ciel**_**  
>Devour, Devour,<br>Suffocate your own empire.  
>Devour, Devour,<br>It's your final hour.  
>Devour, Devour,<br>Stolen like a foreign soul.  
>Devour, Devour,<br>What a way to go.  
>What a way to go.<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>Diving down.<br>Round and round.  
>Diving down.<br>Round and round.**_

**Finn & Ciel**_**  
>Devour, Devour,<br>Suffocate your own empire.  
>Devour, Devour,<br>It's your final hour.  
>Devour, Devour,<br>Stolen like a foreign soul.  
>Devour, Devour,<br>What a way to go.  
>Devour, Devour,<br>Suffocate your own empire,  
>Devour, Devour,<br>It's your final hour.  
>Devour, Devour,<br>Stolen like a foreign soul.  
>Devour, Devour,<br>What a way to go.  
>What a way to go <strong>_

Story time again...

Ciel jumped off the stage, rolled on the floor and bounced up happily. Finn laughed, jumped onto the counter, ran towards Sebastian, took his smoothie and replaced it with her pineapple smoothie. "Pineapple! Woohoo!" she cheered dumping the chocolate one into the trash. She calmed down and walked to Sebastian. "Enjoy~!" she said happily. Sebastian looked at her confused then took a sip.

**Okay... To **_**Bohemian Otaku**_**... We give a GrellxSebastian scene. To people who don't want to see it, they could just skip it. We at Randomosity want to ensure our customer's safety and pleasure... Hehe... Pleasure...**

"Okay... Grell..." Finn said sitting by the slightly crazed man on the island. "We need you to sing _Gives You Hell _by _The All American Rejects_. You be happy I even got you an audience." Finn pointed at the small audience of Will, Sebastian and a palm tree. She walked to sit by them. "Hit it!" she yelled. Grell got up and started singing.

_**Music Baby!  
><strong>_**Song: Gives You Hell  
>By: All American Rejects<br>Note: By this time, not many people are reading... But let's go on anyway...**

**Grell  
><strong>_**I wake up every evening,  
>With a big smile on my face,<br>And it never feels out of place.  
>And you're still probably working,<br>At a 9 to 5 pace.  
>I wonder how bad that tastes?<br>When you see my face,  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.<br>When you walk my way,  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.<br>Now where's your picket fence, love?  
>And where's that shiny car?<br>And did it ever get you far?  
>You never seemed so tense, love.<br>I've never seen you fall so hard.  
>Do you know where you are?<br>And truth be told, I miss you,  
>And truth be told, I'm lying.<br>When you see my face,  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.<br>When you walk my way,  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.<br>If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well,<br>Hope it gives you hell.  
>I hope it gives you hell.<br>Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,  
>"Where did it all go wrong?"<br>But the list goes on, and on, and on, and on, and on.  
>And truth be told, I miss you,<br>And truth be told, I'm lying.  
>When you see my face,<br>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
>When you walk my way,<br>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
>If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,<br>Then he's a fool, you're just as well,  
>Hope it gives you hell.<br>Now you'll never see,  
>What you've done to me.<br>You can take back your memories,  
>They're no good to me.<br>And here's all your lies.  
>You can look me in the eyes,<br>With the sad, sad look,  
>That you wear so well.<br>When you see my face,  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.<br>When you walk my way,  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.<br>If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well,<br>Hope it gives you hell.  
>When you see my face,<br>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
>Hope it gives you hell.<br>When you walk my way,  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.<br>Hope it gives you hell.  
>When you hear this song and you sing along, well, you'll never tell,<br>Well you'll never tell,  
>And you're the fool, I'm just as well,<br>I hope it gives you hell.  
>It will give you hell.<br>When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell,  
>It will give you hell,<br>You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell.**_

Story mode gone mad!

Finn sensed something and walked through the portal, away from the scene. Will ran out with her. They felt sick. Sebastian stayed and suddenly... MAKE OUT MODE! Sebastian and Grell were kissing like... This is unspeakable... The monkey that was on the island screamed and ran through the portal.

**Now's a safe time to get back to the story... Thanks! We hope **_**Bohemian Otaku **_**enjoyed this! We are still shivering in fear... Uh... **

Ciel's tail swayed from side to side. Alois decided to play with it, annoy Ciel. The bluenet didn't mind... He laid there on the couch, relaxing. When Alois noticed that, he brought out his tongue and licked one of Ciel's cat ears. The small earl purred. "Oh geez! No AloisxCiel anymore! No more relationships!" Finn yelled out, sitting on the floor and curling up into a fetal position. Will vomited into a bucket. Ciel rubbed his eyes, looked at Alois, kicked him away and looked at Finn. "What did you guys do?" he asked. "N-No m-more relationships..." **(Don't worry... We still allow them... Finn's just freaking out.)** Finn stuttered. Alois slapped her to snap her out of it. "Ouch... Thanks." she said, rubbing her cheek.

"No problem." he said. Ciel yawned. "Are we done here?" he asked, sleepily. Finn nodded, coming out of her fetal position. Ciel's cat ear twitched. Finn waved her hand and all his cat parts disappeared. Ciel whispered, "Yes!" Then ran through the iron doors to his room. Alois ran after him, "Hey! I'm call the good pillow!" Finn laughed and the reviewers did as well... "So Dream-chan, you wanna travel air mail with me and Angie?" Sayuri asked, putting her finished homework in her bag. Dream-chan thought on it. "I don't know... Sure." she answered. Finn slipped behind the counter and took out an envelope. "Dream-chan... I guess you can keep the clothes. Ciel hasn't said anything... Maybe you guys should hurry before he says anything." she said. Dream-chan cheered, "Yay!" Finn opened the envelope and the three of them went in. Frisky barked and Finn placed the letter on his nose. On it said: To the houses of these fans, From Finafit **Salfor!**

Frisky ran off with the letter. Curtis smiled. "Smoothie, sis?" he asked. "Is it one of those _special_ pineapple smoothies?" she asked. "No... Just a smoothie. That would be wrong." Curtis answered placing a pineapple smoothie on the counter by her arm. "Okay, then." she said happily. "What did you even put in those _special _smoothies?" Curtis asked. Finn giggled. "A lust charm. Whoever drinks it falls in love with the first person they see after it activates." she explained. Curtis thought about it, then said, "So Sebastian's pineapple drink had the lust charm in it. He drank it, then it activated after Grell sang _Gives You Hell_, right?" Finn nodded, an evil smile on her face. Curtis laughed. "You evil little girl." he said. "Yeah... But I guess you should type in when the next day is. Make it a bit late. Two of the orders we did today were one day late but I gave them both a freebie. But I can't do that again... Stupid economy... And mother..." Finn said.

"I'm gonna put in June 11, 2011. Is that okay?" Curtis said. Finn shrugged and walked into the iron door.

That was today... A reminder: Whatever is ordered after the date; June 11 2011 for example; is invalid until the next day(chapter). We gave freebies to the two reviewers. And a few more notes. Claude is now available again! For anyone who wants to force him to do something, order! Grell is unavailable. We must really clarify that. _Bohemian Otaku_ had a double freebie with the fact that Grell was on the island and needed something to do and we did not technically say you couldn't use him. And FYI for Sayuri: We will find out what happened to the Triplets the next day(chapter). We are sorry we could not let you find out what happened. Everyone else: Order now! Before June 11, 2011! Hurry!


	5. Reviewers Everywhere!

The Triplets ran in. "We're back!" one of them yelled. Finn didn't look at them but said, "Geez... Overnight trip to the store, guys. What did you even-?" She turned to look at them and her eyes widened, "Oh wow... A gangster, a jock and a bad boy. I never thought I'd see the day. Now who's who?" The gangster said, "Timber." The jock said, "Canterbury." The bad boy said, "Thompson." Curtis sighed then went back to typing on his computer. Another paper printed out. "Gosh, I suspected people to take their time with the orders but this is crazy. Maybe a six day wait is the best. But people do keep ordering quickly." Finn said, reading over the reviews. "Okay... This means more reviewers are coming!" she said excitedly. "What?" Ciel yelled, barging into the room through the iron door. "Oh, hey, Ciel! What's up?" Finn said with a smile.

Ciel's eyes glowed demon red as if he didn't want happy, he wanted an explanation. "Why are MORE reviewers coming? The more they come the more annoying they are!" he yelled. Finn rolled her eyes. "Calm down. They don't bite... I think... But anyway, they just want to do stuff. Like _Bohemian Otaku_ just wants to attack Claude to avenge Alois's death." The blonde's head appeared through the iron door. "Really? Sweet!" he said. Finn smirked and looked at her watch, then she looked at her paper. Ciel sat on the bar stool next to her and rested his head on the counter. "I'm just gonna stay here, hoping none of them will involve me." he said. Finn rolled her eyes again and started doodling on the paper. Alois sat on another bar stool and watched. "Aw... She's adorable!" he said as she finished her drawing. "Yep... I can finally draw a human. Her name's Sarah."

Now it was Ciel's turn to roll his eyes. Suddenly the saloon doors opened and, nonchalantly, a girl walked in. She walked up to Finn, who immediately knew who she was. They high fived and the girl smiled. She looked at Ciel and sat next to him on the bar stool. Ciel was confused. Curtis saw this from his spot on the counter. **(Way to go, bro. Your sitting on the counter.)** "Um... Who are you? And why did you just randomly barge in?" he asked the girl. She looked at him with a smile and said, "Oh, you can just call me Serena, that's my cats name!" Then she wrapped her arms around Ciel's neck and purred. She had suddenly grown a black cat tail and ears without anyone noticing. "Anyway, you'll understand when you read my order!" she said. Finn handed the paper over to Curtis, who read the order out loud, "My order is that I will appear in Randomosity as a cat-girl, and Ciel will have to kiss me every time someone says his name!" he paused, looked at Ciel and said, "Seems legit." He handed the paper back to his younger sister. Ciel looked at Serena. "Every time?" he asked. "Every time!" she said, happily.

Finn smiled. "You here that, _Ciel_~? Every time~!" she said purposely. Ciel sighed and kissed the cat girl's cheek. Serena blushed and giggled, her tail swaying happily behind her. Finn jumped off the stool and ran outside, Alois following her. Suddenly, a carriage appeared. Seriously, horses and everything. "What the-? Isn't that Ciel's?" the blonde asked. Finn crossed her arms over her chest. "Yup... And I know only one other person who could be riding it." she said with an evil smile. Dream-chan stepped out in a _Vocaloid Rin_ costume. "Oh hello guys!" she said with a wave.

**As of this moment, we are having a however-long-it-takes-you-to-read **_**Vocaloid**_** cosplay party! Enjoy!**

Alois took a step back. "Wait... That's was what Ciel wore that day... when..." he said, pointing at the clothes Dream-chan was wearing. "I know. It's a good costume." Dream-chan said, walking out of the carriage. "And how did you get-?" Alois asked. "Oh. The carriage. It's amazing what Ciel's clothes can do." Dream chan said. Someone else walked behind her. "Luka!" Alois said happily. He stepped forward but flinched back before Finn could do a thing. Finn smirked, then lead them inside. "Guess what everyone? We're gonna have a partayyy!" Finn said jumping up and down on the couch. "What? Why?" Ciel wined. Serena giggled and hugged him tighter. Finn started searching through the couch then looked at him and said, "Because, _Ciel_," He kissed Serena on the forehead. "Dream-chan asked. And I like this idea. I'll be _Gumi_ despite my purple hair! Maybe if I find a green wig and red jacket in here." Finn said, then disappearing into the couch. Luka jumped onto the arm rest of the couch. "Is she okay in there?" he asked, looking at the seat.

A small man popped out of the couch. "Ho, ho, ho, ho." he said. "Tanaka!" Dream-chan yelled out. "Tanaka?" Ciel yelled confused. The midget butler was already wearing his _Vocaloid_ _Miku_ cosplay. He sat on the floor in from of the couch and drank his tea. Ciel growled, his eyes glowing demon red. Finn popped out and smiled. She had the whole costume set. Red jacket, special contacts to make her eyes red and green, green wig, and she even colored her nose, cheeks and lip to resemble _Vocaloid Gumi _when he sang _Matryoshka_. "I feel amazin'! A bit weird... but amazin' anyway!" Finn/Gumi yelled. "You're completely mentally retarded." Ciel said, his eyes turning blue once more. "Wow, Ciel." He kissed the red haired girl on the cheek. "I didn't know you even knew what retarded meant." Finn said.

Dream-chan looked at Alois and smiled evilly. The blonde whimpered. Luka handed him some clothes. "Wha-? Wait! These are-!" Alois said shocked. "Yeah... Put them on! You and Dream-chan are gonna sing the _Vocamash _of _Paradichlorobenzene _and _Anti-chlorobenzene_." Gumi said literally jumping into the conversation and crouching next to Dream-chan/Rin. Finn's eyes became crazed and they were starting to scare Alois. He went, quickly changed, came back and smiled. "I still like this. The skirt feels all free and weird. And comfy." he explained, moving from side to side to make his skirt sway. Gumi sipped on a lime smoothie. "About time. Now... Sing!" Gumi yelled to the blonde. Dream-chan sat on the stage, waiting. They stood up together and began.

_**Vocaloid SONG!  
><strong>_**Song: Vocamash: Paradichlorobenzene x Anti-chlorobenzene  
>By: Vocaloid... Duh!<br>Note: This is one of those special songs I fixed up. A duet like this was pretty tough to make. And this is also the first reviewer to ever sing a song. You're welcome, Dream-chan!  
>Also... I can only put the English translation since I couldn't find the real Japanese lyrics. Uh... Internet has issues... This was a challenge for me... Just sayin'. And it was confusing. So confusing...<strong>

Alois **Dream-chan  
><strong>_ What am I singing for?** It's painful, it's so sad.  
><strong>Paradichlorobenzene.** It's frustrating, I want to stop it.  
><strong>I just sing without knowing the meaning.** But even that isn't allowed.  
><strong>Paradichlorobenzene.** I just end up losing everything.  
><strong>So I ran off to find the answer.** It's so painful, I hate it so much.  
><strong>It's so painful, I hate it so much.** It's so meaningless, I want to erase it.  
><strong>It's so meaningless, I want to erase it.** I just want to throw everything away.  
><strong>Even if I already knew there is nothing there for me.** I just want to jump out and scream at the top of my lungs!  
><strong>I just want to throw everything away.** I just want to jump out and scream at the top of my lungs!  
><strong>Rules are what I hate.** Without knowing anything.  
><strong>Because I don't like being blinded.** You jump into the night city.  
><strong>So I ran away,** Without saying anything.  
><strong>Forgetting about my consequences.** I just watch you.  
><strong>I hate being ordered around.** Lining up cheap words.  
><strong>I just wanted to be a little evil.** Where is the goal?  
><strong>I sneak out of my house at midnight and run through the city.** There were no rules there and you easily crumble apart.  
><strong>What am I living for?** I say that.  
><strong>I talked to a stray cat.** I'm gonna make everything in this world right again.  
><strong>The stray cat doesn't even answer my question.** I decieved a stray cat.  
><strong>It looks down on me with its eyes.** By saying I can make everything right.  
><strong>I swallow coffee even though I can't drink it.** I make a promise I can't even keep.  
><strong>I look up at the cloudy skies.** And drown myself in self-satisfaction.  
><strong>What can I do right now?** Everybody knows.  
><strong>I don't even know that.** They understand.  
><strong>And so I scream out my song.** That's why even to this day.  
><strong>Paradichlorobenzene.** I'm exposed, I'm broken.  
><strong>I scream without understanding what I'm screaming.** I'm rusted, I'm crumbled.  
><strong>Paradichlorobenzene.** Even the fake rumors going around eventually became the truth.  
><strong>Aren't you satisfied with this?** Even if it is a lie, I don't care.  
><strong>Paradichlorobenzene.** We are always right.  
><strong>If you break the rules, will something change**? I will take your sinful corruption and crush it!  
><strong>Is there any meaning to this song?** Is there any meaning to this song?  
><strong>There is no meaning to this song.** There is no meaning to this song.  
><strong>_Is there any sin to this song?_ **Is there any sin to this song?  
><strong>There is no sin to this song.** There is no sin to this song.  
><strong>Does that song have meaning at all?** Does that song have meaning at all?  
><strong>No, that song has no meaning at all.** No, that song has no meaning at all.  
><strong>Is that song any sinful at all?** Is that song any sinful at all?  
><strong>The meaning of this song is...** The sin to that song is...  
><strong>Then I realize everything I'm doing is hypocrisy.** Then I realize doing this won't make anything.  
><strong>What value do I have in living?** What do you have in living?  
><strong>The cat died by drowning in water.** The cat was thrown into water.  
><strong>I throw away my empty coffee cup.** You dance around and get thrown by meaningless words.  
><strong>And look at the sky covered in darkness.** While losing everything.  
><strong>What am I doing right now?** What is good and what is evil?  
><strong>I don't even know that.** I don't know anything anymore.  
><strong>Come let's go insane!** I don't know anything anymore!**_

**Alois  
><strong>_**What am I singing for?  
>Paradichlorobenzene.<br>I just sing without understanding the meaning.  
>Paradichlorobenzene.<br>I defeat evil by brandishing justice.  
>Paradichlorobenzene.<br>Everyone around us stops but we don't notice our stupid acts.**_

Alois **Dream-chan  
><strong>_ And so you laugh at me.** There's no way I can forgive.  
><strong>Paradichlorobenzene.** This unstoppable feeling.  
><strong>And so I push you away.** This pain, this hate.  
><strong>Paradichlorobenzene.** I will pierce and shoot your heart.  
><strong>I'm right and you're wrong.** It's so painful.  
><strong>Paradichlorobenzene.** It's so sad.  
><strong>Enveloped by nothingness, disappear until there's nothing left of me.** It's so meaningless. Come. I want to erase it.  
><strong>Let's sing, let's dance.** But even that wasn't allowed. **__**Only giving up will save me.  
><strong>___Paradichlorobenzene._____**But it's okay. I don't care.  
><strong>__Come, let's laugh and fill ourselves with jealousy.** I will forgive it, I will approve of it.  
><strong>__Paradichlorobenzene.** Even the smiles, even the jealousy.  
><strong>__Myself, yourself, and everything else.** I could almost instantly fall in love with it.  
><strong>__Paradichlorobenzene.** Good is fine, evil is fine.  
><strong>__Paradichlorobenzene.** Let's do it. Let's fall asleep.  
><strong>__Come, let us go insane and let us sleep until we rot away.** No more, I'm tired.  
><strong>__Come.** Will we be saved?**_

Read on!

Gumi pulled the string of a party popper and confetti fell everywhere then she laughed. "This is fun." Finn said with a toothy grin. Ciel looked at her. "You're starting to creep me out. The party's almost over. Take that costume off." he ordered. Gumi glared at him. "Not until the party's over." she said getting out of the bar stool with a present in hand. She walked to Dream-chan. "Yours to keep, just like you kept Ciel's." The bluenet kissed Serena on the neck as Finn said this. Ciel then looked at Gumi. "You gave her my clothes?" he yelled. Finn smiled and said, "You didn't care so I let her keep it. And you be happy I didn't make you wear a _Vocaloid_ costume! Because I wouldn't have hesitated to." Finn explained. Ciel sighed and Serena hugged him closer.

**Okay! Partayyy over! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

Finn laid back on the couch, Dream-chan next to her, wearing Tanaka's clothes. A roar rang outside. "Jesus Christ!" Ciel yelled. Finn threw a marker at his face, gratefully missing Serena by a lot and hitting Ciel. "What is that?" Dream-chan asked Finn. Curtis walked outside and ran back in. "Aw, man! Aw, man! Aw, man! Girl with weapon! Female with grim reaper weapon!" he yelled, hiding behind the counter. Suddenly, a fangirl walked in holding Grell's chainsaw. "Where the hell is he? I'm gonna kill him!" she yelled, holding the chainsaw up in the air. Finn pointed over in the corner where Claude sat, seemingly innocent. The girl was gonna start walk over but another girl ran in. "How many more are there?" Ciel yelled. Finn held a finger up and said, "Wait... Wait..." Another girl ran in. "Okay! We're good!"

"Wait! Otaku! We both want to kill Claude. Well... You want to kill him and I want to dissect him but there's technically not much of a difference." Sayuri said to Otaku, stopping her in her tracks. Curtis placed a banana smoothie on the counter by the third fangirl and looked at the other two fangirls. "Guys, we just fixed that demon dude up! Why are you guys gonna rip him apart again? You know how much that repair line costs?" he said. Finn, Otaku and Sayuri looked at him. "Who cares?" they said together. Curtis sighed and disappeared under the counter. The two girls strapped Claude to a bed that magically appeared with Finn's witch powers and Sayuri cut the demon open. "Bwahahahahahahah!" Sayuri yelled. Blood leaked off the bed. "Now let's cut off an arm!" Otaku said taking the chainsaw and ripping off an arm. Angie suddenly appeared behind the couch. "Hey, Finn!" she whispered to the purple haired girl. Finn wasn't shocked, but a bit surprised. "Oh, hey Angie!" she said happily. The third fangirl sipped on her smoothie. Finn and Angie sat on the bar stools next to her. "So, you're _DarkAnimeMangaLife_. Nice to meet you!" Finn said politely, "I can just call you Madara, right? It was what you said on your profile." "Uh... sure." she answered.

Sayuri and Otaku laughed evilly then ran outside. "Shouldn't you do something about them?" Alois asked Will. "Shh! I'm on vacation!" he answered waving the blonde away and putting on sunglasses. "Alois! Where were you?" Finn asked, drinking some of her pineapple smoothie. Angie sat there doodling on the order paper. "Well... I after the song, I went to go change into my normal clothes and your dog kept going around taking something from me." Alois said. Frisky barked and ran in. "Frisky! Such a good boy! Now, go bother Curtis!" Finn said pointing into the direction of her older brother. Dream-chan looked at the remains of Claude. "That is just disgusting." she said. "Hey! How about we show Grell just for the heck of it?" Angie said. "A great idea! But let's wait until after Sebastian comes back, okay? Those two are still in there doing... Anyway," Finn looked at Madara, "Do you want the monkey first or Ciel?" she asked. "Say what?" Ciel asked after kissing Serena on the nose. "Oh! Ciel!" Madara said, then ran to the bluenet, who kissed Serena on her forehead. "Why do you keep avoiding my lips?" Serena asked, confused. Ciel cringed and Madara hugged his right arm.

Sayuri ran in, blood on her shirt and some on her cheek. "Hey Will! I'm going to break a lot of rules and you can't stop me!" she said sticking her tongue out at the reaper. Will shrugged and went back to vacationing. "Aw! No fun! Finn, where did the Triplets go?" Sayuri asked Finn, her arms crossed over her chest. "Um..." Finn put a finger on her lip then yelled out, "Triplets!" They appeared, still in their new clothes. "Alright. If I remember correctly, Timber is the gangster, Thompson is the bad boy and the jock is Canterbury. Fuck, you guys just want to look cool and different." Finn said. "Finally!" Sayuri yelled happily. She hugged them. Suddenly, Sebastian walked out of the portal everyone forgot about. Everyone then proceeded to get completely sick except Sayuri. "Wow..." she said then had a small asthma attack. She looked at Sebastian and said through her coughing, "You disgust me..." Finn breathed in to stop from puking then took out a whistle and blew on it. A monkey appeared at her feet. Finn looked a Madara. "He's all yours. Just so you know, his name's Carl. He's also a bit weird and sometimes violent. Just sayin'." she explained. Madara let go of Ciel and pet the monkey. "He's sweet." Madara said with a smile. The monkey didn't do a thing, but it did jump onto Madara and sit on her lap.

"All right then! This means we can do a two for one! Angie, Otaku, we're gonna bring the remains of Claude onto the island, just to see his face and Sayuri can bring King Kong to the island! Let's go before we all start vomiting!" Finn ordered pointing towards the portal. The four girls ran in, Angie and Otaku rolling a cart of Claude's remains and Sayuri and Finn leading a gorilla into the portal. At the island, Grell yelled out, "You did what?" The two girls smiled. "We killed a demon with your chainsaw!" Sayuri said happily. "And Will didn't care. What do you think?" Otaku asked. Grell fumed. "So Will goes after me for killing prostitutes and doesn't say a thing when two fangirls go on a killing spree with a grim reaper weapon?" "Yup!" Angie said throwing an arm a his face. "Hey! Curtis is calling up Kiwan so he can fix Claude when we get back! Don't lose any of the parts..." Finn yelled out, "I hate the demon for killing Alois but I'm not that much of a hater."

Sayuri pointed at Grell and the gorilla snorted and ran for him. "Eeep! What is that?" Grell yelled as the gorilla played with the reaper's long hair. "His name is King Kong~! Have fun~!" she said happily then ran through the portal quickly. Angie ran after her. Otaku stayed with Finn. "Wait for it..." Finn whispered to Otaku as they watched Grell and King Kong communicate. The grim reaper was afraid as King Kong held him like a baby. The two girls giggled then listened closely. The gorilla grunted and smacked Grell on the head. "Ouch! Uh..." Grell looked at King Kong, frightened then sang, "_I_'_m all out of love_._ So lost without you_." The gorilla seemingly lost interest and played with a shell. This was Grell's chance to get away! He started sneaking away, but King Kong noticed this and roared, forcing Grell back. "Ah!" Grell yelled out. Finn and Otaku laughed and ran back through the portal, Finn taking the cart of Claude remains with her.

When they walked through the portal, they walked into see Alois starting to sing:

_**Alois's song!  
><strong>_**Song: Judas  
>By: Lady Gaga<br>Note: Alois approves... Go Sayuri! Also... These lyrics are shit.**

**Alois  
><strong>_**Ohohohoh,  
>I'm in love with Judas.<br>Ohohohoh,  
>I'm in love with Judas.<br>Judas! Juda-as! Judas! Juda-as!  
>Judas! Juda-as! Judas! GAGA!<br>Judas! Juda-as! Judas! Juda-as!  
>Judas! Juda-as! Judas! GAGA!<br>When he comes to me, I am ready.  
>I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs.<br>Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain.  
>Even after three times, he betrays me.<br>I'll bring him down, bring him down, down.  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown.<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel,  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby.<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel,  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby.<br>Ohohohoh,  
>I'm in love with Judas.<br>Ohohohoh,  
>I'm in love with Judas.<br>Judas! Juda-as! Judas! Juda-as!  
>Judas! Juda-as! Judas! GAGA!<br>I couldn't love a man so purely.  
>Even darkness forgave his crooked way.<br>I've learned our love is like a brick.  
>Build a house or sink a dead body.<br>I'll bring him down, bring him down, down.  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown.<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel.  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby.<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel.  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby.<br>Ohohohoh,  
>I'm in love with Judas.<br>Ohohohoh,  
>I'm in love with Judas.<br>In the most Biblical sense,  
>I am beyond repentance.<br>Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind.  
>But in the cultural sense,<br>I just speak in future tense.  
>Judas kiss me if offensed,<br>Or wear an ear condom next time.  
>I wanna love you,<br>But something's pulling me away from you.  
>Jesus is my virtue,<br>Judas is the demon I cling to,  
>I cling to.<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel.  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby.<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel.  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby.<br>Ohohohoh,  
>I'm in love with Judas.<br>Ohohohoh,  
>I'm in love with Judas.<br>Judas! Juda-as! Judas! Juda-as!  
>Judas! Juda-as! Judas! GAGA!<strong>_

Story mode on crack!

Finn walked over to Alois and high fived him. "Alright, Man Trancy! Now," She looked at Ciel, "Dude, what the fuck? You're like pimping off the charts here!" she said waving her hands around like a crazy person. Ciel had Madara, Sayuri and Serena giggling and holding him close. "Um... I don't know if I should say I like this, thinking you'll turn that into something wrong and sick, or just shut up." Ciel said. "Dude, you're defying pimp law! I'm surprised the roof of this place isn't up in space." Finn yelled. "Whatever!" Ciel yelled. Alois pranced over. "Hey girls! Can I have a turn?" he asked the three fangirls. "No!" everyone yelled. A car screeched outside. "Oh! Repair people are here!" Finn said as Kiwan walked in. "I'm here..." he said. "Kiwan! Is Lenny here too?" He was going to say something but Finn continued, "Aw, who cares? Kiwan, you're better than him. Anyway, here are the parts, I think you'll remember him from last time." Finn explained, handing the small man the cart of demon pieces. Kiwan smiled a bit, then began the secret process.

The purple haired girl walked over to Ciel and the group of girls. "Okay ladies! It's Ciel's turn to sing!" she announced. Ciel kissed Serena on the cheek. "Aw! Can we wait?" Madara asked, making a braid on a strand of Ciel's hair. Finn sighed, facepalmed, then looked at Sebastian, but before she could say anything, a familiar face walked through the saloon door. "We're back!" Rand yelled walking in dressed up as an Indian Harem, "Phew! You do not know how difficult it is to stop a arranged royal marriage..." she said, walking in. "Rand! It's been so long! Oh... I got you're text saying I could call you that. I'm glad it's okay." Finn said with a smile. Agni came in carrying a sleeping Soma and smiling. **(Yay! Most of the Kuroshitsuji group is here!) **"Thank you, Mistress." Agni said to Rand. She shrugged. "Eh, no prob, Soma's a bit of a brat at times, but that doesn't mean he should be forced to marry anyone." Rand explained, sitting down cross legged on the couch and eating some pineapple curry, made by Agni of course. A special curry inspired by Randomosity.

Jumping at the chance to catch up, Finn hopped onto the couch by Rand. "So you stopped a royal wedding? Where were you when the other royal wedding in England happened? Those two do not make a good couple, you can tell by looking at them." Finn said. "I wish... But that would have brought out more news about them." Rand said. "Right... Now, Sebastian." The butler came forward at his name. "Sing _The Sound of Madness_ by _Shinedown_. Go!"

_**Music Go!  
><strong>_**Song: Sound of Madness  
>By: Shinedown<br>Note: You're gonna laugh so hard after this... You'll see.**

**Sebastian  
><strong>_**Yeah, I get it, you're an outcast.  
>Always under attack, always coming in last.<br>Bringing up the past, no one owes you anything.  
>I think you need a shotgun blast, a kick in the ass.<br>So paranoid, watch your back.  
>Oh my, here we go.<br>Another lose cannon gone bi-polar.  
>Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.<br>Quicksand's got no sense of humor.  
>I'm still laughing like hell.<br>You think that by crying to me.  
>Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe.<br>You've been infected by a social disease,  
>Well, then take your medicine.<br>I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain.  
>Somehow I'm still here to explain,<br>That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
>You can sleep with a gun,<br>When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?  
>I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality.<br>If there's an afterlife then it'll set you free.  
>But I'm not gonna part the seas.<br>You're a self-fulfilling prophecy.  
>You think that by crying to me,<br>Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe.  
>You've been infected by a social disease,<br>Well, then take your medicine.  
>I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain.<br>Somehow I'm still here to explain,  
>That the darkest hour never comes in the night.<br>You can sleep with a gun,  
>When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?<br>I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain.  
>Somehow I'm still here to explain,<br>That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
>You can sleep with a gun,<br>When you gonna wake up, when you gonna wake up and fight?  
>I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain.<br>Somehow I'm still here to explain,  
>That the darkest hour never comes in the night.<br>You can sleep with a gun,  
>When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?<br>When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?  
>When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?<br>When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?**_

Boom, boom, STORY!

Alois was sitting on the couch, watching Sebastian sing and when he finished the blonde asked, "Did you really create the sound of madness?" Finn sat right next to the earl and when he asked that she slapped him. "Ouch! What was that-?" he yelled but she slapped him again. "No... Just no! Shut up." Finn said. Madara was up in front of the stage. "Sebastian! Teach me how to fight!" she requested. Sebastian bowed and said, "Yes, m'lady." Then he walked off stage to teach the girl some amazin' moves. Finn walked up to the stage. "Okay everyone, while I go do some FBI-style kidnapping, Ciel and Alois are supposed to sing _Lollipop Luxury _by_ Jeffree Star_! Okay! Good luck!" she yelled disappearing.

_**Bringing Sexy Back!  
><strong>_**Song: Lollipop Luxury  
>By: Jeffree Star<br>Note: Alois was made for this song and to sing it with Ciel... The world is gonna die...**

**Alois****  
><strong>_**S.T.A.R.  
>S.T.A.R.<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>What?<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>S.T.A.R.<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>Bitch.<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>S.T.A.R.<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>I'm on the top.<br>There's no luck.  
>Never turned around to stop.<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>Make my move.<br>Make you move.  
>Make you wanna hear me talk.<br>See me walk.  
>See me,<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Fuck.<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>See me suck a lollipop.<br>Wanna get messy?**_

**Ciel**_**  
>I'll make you hot,<br>Make you rock.  
>I'll leave the world in shock.<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I'm your tease.<br>I'm your fuel.  
>I just wanna see you drool.<br>On your knees pretty please.  
>You wish you were my main squeeze.<br>Like, like, like Luxury.  
>Fuck me.<br>I'm a celebrity.  
>Can't take your eyes off me.<br>I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere.  
>Fuck me.<br>I'm a celebrity.  
>Can't take your hands off me.<br>I know you wanna suck me what you waiting for?  
>Lip gloss and lollipop.<br>Let's rock, I wanna pop.  
>Can't take your eyes off me.<br>I'm all that you can see.  
>Lip gloss and lollipop.<br>I'll make your booty drop.  
>Can't take your eyes off me.<br>I'm everything you wanna be.**_

**Ciel**_**  
>Mmm, hot damn.<br>Here I come.  
>Tell me how you want it done.<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>At the mall, in the hall,<br>On your mama's bedroom wall?  
>You can choose, either way,<br>You will end up on the news.**_

**Alois**_**  
>Yeah, just like you want it right?<br>Do I make you wet?  
>It's all about the C.U.N.T.<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>I wanna hear you say.<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>Love my pink knife.<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>You wish you had a slice of me.<br>I'm a celebritease.**_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>Fuck me.<br>I'm a celebrity.  
>Can't take your eyes off me.<br>I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere.  
>Fuck me.<br>I'm a celebrity.  
>Can't take your hands off me.<br>I know you wanna suck me what you waiting for.  
>Lip gloss and lollipop.<br>Let's rock, I wanna pop.  
>Can't take your eyes off me.<br>I'm all that you can see.  
>Lip gloss and lollipop.<br>I'll make your booty drop.  
>Can't take your eyes off me.<br>I'm everything you wanna be.  
>Lip gloss and lollipop.<br>Let's rock, I wanna pop.  
>Can't take your eyes off me.<br>I'm all that you can see.  
>Lip gloss and lollipop.<br>I'll make your booty drop.  
>Can't take your eyes off me.<br>I'm everything you wanna be.**_

**Alois**_**  
>OMG, LOL, it's true that sex will always sell.<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>Now it's time for you to go.<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>So what, so what?<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>OMG, LOL, it's true that sex will always sell.<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Now it's time for you to go.<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>So what, so what?<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Oh my god, can't you tell?<br>My mmmm makes you wanna sweat.**_

**Ciel**_**  
>Am I all set?<br>Not yet, not yet.**_

**Alois**_**  
>Oh my god, can't you tell?<br>My mmmm makes you wanna sweat.**_

**Ciel**_**  
>Am I all set?<br>Not yet, not yet.**_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>Lip gloss and lollipop.<br>Let's rock, I wanna pop.  
>Can't take your eyes off me.<br>I'm all that you can see.  
>Lip gloss and lollipop.<br>I'll make your booty drop.  
>Can't take your eyes off me.<br>I'm everything you wanna be.  
>Lip gloss and lollipop.<br>Let's rock, I wanna pop.  
>Can't take your eyes off me.<br>I'm all that you can see.  
>Lip gloss and lollipop.<br>I'll make your booty drop.  
>Can't take your eyes off me.<br>I'm everything you wanna be.**_

Story Cake!

Somewhere in London...

"Alright, men... And lady, our objective is a blonde, with a crush on a certain bluenet, that isn't Alois Trancy. The obstacle: A brown haired, brown eyed chick with her only weapon being a pair of Christmas bells. You think you guys can handle this?" Finn said holding binoculars and wearing a military helmet. She looked at the four troops behind her. "Ronald Knox. You're target is the brown haired obstacle. Get her away from the main objective and we're all clear. May Rin. You're flying with me on a broom to distract the blonde and our obstacle. Finnian and Baldroy. You two are gonna cage the blonde so May Rin and I can fly her to home base. Is all that clear?" she explained. The four went into the soldier pose. "Sir, yes, sir." they chanted. Finn sighed then shrugged. "Alright then! Let's go, go, go!" she yelled.

May Rin and Finn flew on broom sticks high into the air, chains dangling from the brooms. Elizabeth and Paula looked up at them. "Hey, blonde!" Finn yelled, waving at Elizabeth, then sticking her tongue out and making a peace sign with her fingers. May Rin was freaking out a bit then yelled out, happily, "God screw the Queen!" Ronald Knox rode on his lawn mower and went to Paula. "I'll take this!" he said grabbing the female and riding away. Elizabeth screamed and Paula gasped as she was taken away. Finny **(Well this is awkward...) **and Bard jumped out of a bush and trapped Elizabeth in a metal cage. "We got her, sir!" Finny yelled to Finn. **(Getting confusing...) **"Let's go May Rin!" Finn said pointing her broom down and quickly flying to the cage. May Rin hooted out then flew down. Bard hooked the chains to the cage then both men hopped onto the broom sticks with the girls. "Hey Ron! Come on!" Finn yelled to the reaper. The man rode with Paula on his lawn mower. They blew past the brooms. "Aw, you wanna race?" Finn challenged then with Finny sitting on her broom, holding onto the stick, they rode quickly home. May Rin and Bard following on the side with the cage lifting under them.

* * *

><p>Back at home base...<p>

"Does anyone know where Finn is?" Ciel asked sitting back with the girls. Well... now there were two with the fact that Madara was learning to fight with Sebastian. Alois shrugged, sitting with Rand. Curtis payed Kiwan after he finished repairing Claude. "Thanks Kiwan. And tell Lenny that last weeks Poker game still ended in a draw. No exceptions." Curtis said, handing the small man the money. Kiwan nodded then left. Suddenly, a cage flew through the saloon doors and screamed as it tumbled to a stop, hitting the counter, then bouncing back and stopping in front of Ciel and the girls. The bluenet saw what was in the cage."Ciel~! Help me! There were witches on brooms, then a man on a strange machine, then two men caged me! Help!" Lizzy shrieked. Ciel tumbled back, standing on the counter. "Aw, shit! Sebastian! Hide me!" he yelled jumping behind the counter and hiding. "No can do young master. I'm busy." Sebastian answered, showing Madara the falcon kick. Ciel growled then said, "Fine! Worthless other butler! You help!" Rand laughed. "Sorry~! This butler's taken too~!" she said, cracking a whip on Claude's newly repaired head as he tap danced. "Tap dance, fucker, tap dance!" Alois yelled evilly. " TAP DANCE, FOOL! TAP DANCE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rand yelled out evilly.

Ronald Knox rode in, Paula still holding onto him for dear life. "Hello, everyone!" he yelled out as he skidded to a halt. Finn and Finny **(Uh...?) **flew in on her broom, May Rin and Bard flew in with them. "Hey, guys! The mission was a success! We got Elizabeth and now the whole Kuroshitsuji gang is here!" Finn said jumping off the broom. Alois was going to say something but Rand pointed the whip at him, threatening to whip him. Then Rand looked at Knox. "Kiss me now or you get hurt." she threatened. Ronald whimpered then walked over and kissed her cheek. Finn grabbed Curtis's computer and printed something out. "Okay." she murmured then took Ciel away from the girls. "Listen. You and Alois are gonna go through..." A portal appeared. "This portal and read this." Finn said grabbing the blonde demon and dragging them both to the portal. "Wait! We're not going to the island!" Alois yelled. "No! Don't worry! This portal leads to an empty hotel room somewhere in Vegas. This is pretty rare room to find around there so don't make to much noise." Finn explained then pushed them into the portal, Ciel holding the printed papers in his arms.

Finn walked away from the portal and saw the reviewer girls crowded around Curtis's computer. "Are you guys watching that...?" she asked going to the computer. Rand shushed her and looked back at the screen. All of the girls screamed and ducked away. "Turn it off! Turn it off!" Dream-chan said. Finn swallowed a bit of vomit then said, "Okay... If anyone of the customers want to see that, Google _Kuroshitsuji smut doujin_ and click the first _Youtube _link. But be warned: There is way to much grossness in it. And it goes a bit too far..." She gagged then swallowed her vomit again.

* * *

><p>After everyone stopped vomiting and gagging...<p>

"Okay! Now that that's over, question and answer time!" Finn said as they all gathered around the couch. Alois and Ciel walked through the portal. "Come on, Ciel! One! Just one!" Alois requested. Ciel flinched and ran to the couch. "No! Never again!" he yelled sitting next to Finn. "I'd rather kiss her all day!" Ciel said pointing to Finn. "That reminds me. You owe Serena three kisses." Finn said. Ciel sighed then kissed Serena on her forehead, her cheek and finally... on the lips. "Yay!" Serena yelled. Elizabeth gasped and banged on the cage. "Let me out you crazy grape head!" she yelled to Finn, who had her legs crossed on top of the cage. Finn's eyes widened and then she glared at Elizabeth, her eyes glowing yellow. "What did you just call me?" Finn asked, kicking the cage. The blonde yelped and said, "Ciel! Help me!" Finn looked at the bluenet and waited for his answer. "Uh... I don't care what you do. Just keep her away from me." he said pulling his knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around them.

"Alright then! Who wants the first question?" Finn yelled. The reviewers raised their hands. Finn picked Madara. "Okay, who do you like as a couple?" she asked Finn. The purple haired girl thought a moment then said, "Which ever one's more legal. Think on that." The reviewer's raised their hands again. Ciel picked Rand. "Elizabeth, what do you plan to do now that Ciel," The mentioned boy kissed Serena on the cheek. "is a demon?" she asked the blonde. "Ciel's what?" Lizzy said. Ciel kissed Serena then looked at Rand and whispered, "No! No! No!" "Ciel's WHAT?" Lizzy yelled confused. Finn banged on the cage to shut her up, then the reviewers raised their hands once more. Finn picked Dream-chan. "Can I draw fan art for this series? Because that would be awesome!" she asked Finn. "Yes... Of course! But on one condition. You have to say that it's fan art for Randomosity. And maybe if you have an account on _deviantArt_, you can post them there. My cousin and I are planning on making a Randomosity on _deviantArt_ street while I work here on _FanFiction_ street. Except it's not Kuroshitsuji. The new employees are a secret. But I bet people can guess." Finn explained.

"Sweet~!" Curtis said, "How's Tiff anyway?" "She's as healthy as a horse, thank you for asking." Finn said a bit annoyed. Rand raised her hand and Finn picked her again. "Can we mention events from the manga as well?" she asked. "Yes... But you have to say what chapter it is you're talking about, okay?" Finn explained. Rand nodded. Luka appeared behind Dream-chan, holding two smoothies in his hands. "Smoothie, onee-chan?" he asked Dream-chan, who took one of the smoothies from Luka. "Thanks Luka!" she said happily. "Okay! Now, reviewers follow me! I have something I want to tell you all. Follow... Me!" Finn said flying on her broom.

**And here comes a challenge! **

"You want us to do what?" Rand asked confused. "Make Ciel smile. Like he means it. With a true reason. All out of happiness." Finn said. "And what do _we _get?" Sayuri asked. Finn held up Ciel's eye patch. "No way!" Madara said. "That's-" Otaku said. "Yup! Ciel's actual eye patch." Finn said. "That's the only thing missing from Ciel's clothes!" Dream-chan said. "I need that patch so bad." Angie said. They all had sparkles in their eyes then they all looked at Ciel. Finn went in front of Ciel. "Whoa! Not today! Make a list of what you think make Ciel smile. If one of you gets him to smile, you get the patch." Finn said. "Fine!" all the reviewers said. Finn smirked and walked back to the couch.

"Finally! Now! Sebastian! Sing _Hallucination_! We're ending today! And the best part: In one month is my birthday!" Finn cheered. Sebastian walked onto the stage and began.

_**Demon Music... Fifty Times Better Than Justin Bieber... Just sayin'  
><strong>_**Song: Hallucination  
>By: Uh... People?<br>Note: This was all Rand's idea. I just do the orders. And I have no idea about the lyrics.**

**Sebastian  
><strong>_** Azamuku ni wa Ososugite Sasayaku ni wa Orokasugite Sono omoi wo tsuki ni utsushi Yoru wo wataru  
>(Too late to dissimulate, too foolish to be whispered, I project those feelings on the moon and travel through the night.)<strong>_

_**Hito wa minna Zetsubou no Kago no naka de Kurasu kotori Dare ka ga kagi kowasanai to Tobenai  
>(All people are birds living in the cage of despair. They cannot fly unless someone breaks the lock.)<br>**_

_**Furete sugu ni Hagasu kuchibiru Kore wa yume Itsumo no yume Nami no you ni Dakiyoserarete Unmei ga kuzureyuku oto wo kiku  
>(Lips touch and then peel away. This is a hallucination, the usual hallucination. I am drawn close like a wave and I can hear the sound of fate crumbling away.)<br>**_

_**Karame nagara Mayou yubisaki Sore wa tsumi? Soretomo wana? Koori datta Mune no honoo ga Tokedashite moedashite me wo tojiru Nando mo mita yume Demo kon'ya wa...  
>(Fingers intertwine and stray. Is that a sin? Or a trap? The previously frozen fire in my chest melts down, starts burning and I close my eyes. I have seen this hallucination many times, but tonight it's...)<strong>_

Story power!

"Very... interesting..." Finn said, "But I still think you were pointing Sound of Madness at Ciel. And this one didn't really have an ending. I think it was the lyrics... I'm not sure." Ciel kissed Serena's cat ear. "So... When's the next date?" Rand asked. "June 16, 2011. I'm noticing that people are getting confusing so I'm just gonna half the waiting period." Finn said. "Then what do we do now?" Sayuri asked. Finn smirked and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, brooms appeared. "Who wants a ride home witch style?" All the reviewers raised their hands.

Finn and the reviewers flew on their brooms all the way to each other's houses. "And that's today my sweets! Order before June 16, 2011 or your order is not gonna be shown. The sooner the better, like I've always thought. And I bet you all want to know who the secret employees are for Cousin Tiff's Randomosity. You can guess and whoever guesses right gets a whole chapter for them. And also whosoever gets Ciel to smile gets his eye patch! Start reviewing my dears!" Finn announced, wearing her Gumi costume again. She rode on.


	6. Cake Buildings, Smiles,and Bull Fighting

"Broom sticks rock!" Finn yelled flying in on said object. Riding with her was another girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Finn laughed and jumped off the broom. The girl jumped off and let out a breath. "Hey, Kaori! My broom driving isn't _that_ bad. Calm down..." Finn said to the girl. "It was scary when you weren't looking and we almost crashed into the building. We almost died!" she yelled out. Finn put a hand over her mouth. "That's the thing. Almost. We _almost_ crashed into a building. We _almost _died. There's your clue. Now calm down." Finn explained, slowly removing her hand. Ciel and Alois sat on the couch, watching the whole scene progress. Finn removed her hand and walked to Ciel.

"Ciel, I would suggest taking this." Finn said handing him a water gun, "I got it at a nearby store. For a dollar. Use it." Ciel looked at Finn confused. "Wha?" he asked. Finn and Kaori sniggered and Ciel looked at the water gun. "What exactly is the liquid inside here?" he asked a bit nervously. "Uh... Water?" Finn answered nervously. Ciel tossed it over the counter with a small yelp. "Hey! Watch where you throw this stuff!" Curtis yelled popping out from behind the counter. "Sorry." Ciel said annoyed. Finn scribbled something on the recent order sheet. "Hm... What would it be? Blueberry? Vanilla? Grape? Cherry? Pineapple? Oh well... She'll be here in a few anyway." she thought out loud. "Who?" Alois said, appearing behind her. Ciel growled, "It better not be more fangirls. They keep getting to close. Like last time." Finn rolled her eyes. "Oh you know you liked their attention!" Finn said with a smirk. "I know I would have if I were you." Kaori added.

Suddenly, a ninja girl popped out of nowhere and attacked Ciel. Then she began tickling him. Ciel tried resisting. "Do you surrender?" the ninja girl asked. Ciel yelled out, "Never! You can kill me before I do!" He grabbed at the counter, hoping to get the water gun with the unknown contents. "Are you looking for this, love? Well, that's too bad, love, cause you didn't want it." Finn said trying to immitate an Australian, failing, and holding the gun up. Ciel yelped then fell back to the floor while the girl tickled him. "Okay, okay! I surrender!" he yelled, a small bit of laughter revealing itself. The ninja smiled and stopped tickling him. "Okay, now that I got that out of my system, here's a chocolate ice cream cake!" she said handing it to Ciel. "Okay... Thanks?" he said taking it and eating some off the top. She smiled. "Um... Who the heck are you?" Alois said. "Oh! Hello! You can call me Devi!" she said, standing up, "And before I say anything, Finn, your story is the greatest! Here some chocolate chip brownies freshly baked!" She handed them to the purple haired girl. Finn became sparkly eyed. "I love you..." she said teary eyed. Finn then looked at Kaori. "I guess that was the first attempt." the blonde girl said. "Yep, she's in the lead. First timers always are." Finn said.

Devi looked at Alois. "Alois, sing Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young cause the song somehow reminds me of you!" Devi ordered. Alois stood up straight then ran to the stage.

_**Okay... Just Started and We Already Have Music!  
><strong>_**Song: Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy  
>By: Tata Young<br>Note: Shit! It does sound like something Alois would sing! Damn!**

**Alois  
><strong>_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy,  
>Just like all of my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty.<br>When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy.  
>Can't change the way I am, Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me.<br>I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like.  
>I'm the kind that boys fantasize.<br>I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like.  
>I may seem unapproachable, but that's only to the boys who don't have the,<br>Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll.  
>People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality,<br>I'm a 180 to the stereotype, girls like staying home and being innocent.  
>I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy,<br>Just like all of my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty.  
>When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy.<br>Can't change the way I am, Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me.  
>My mouth never takes a holiday.<br>I always shock with the things I say.  
>I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late .<br>And when it came to the guys I'd lay,  
>I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy.<br>People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality,  
>I'm a 180 to the stereotype, girls like staying home and being innocent.<br>I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy,  
>Just like all of my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty.<br>When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy.  
>Can't change the way I am, Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me.<br>Sexy, Sexy, Sexy,  
>Naughty, Naughty, Naughty,<br>Bitchy, Bitchy, Bitchy,  
>Me.<br>Sexy, Sexy, Sexy,  
>Naughty, Naughty, Naughty,<br>Bitchy, Bitchy, Bitchy,  
>Me.<br>People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality,  
>I'm a 180 to the stereotype, girls like staying home and being innocent.<br>I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy,  
>Just like all of my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty.<br>When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy.  
>Can't change the way I am, Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me.<br>I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty,  
>Unlike all of my guys, I like them tall with money.<br>I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty.  
>Can't change the way I am, Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me.<br>I pick my skirts to be sexy,  
>Just like my thoughts, a bit naughty.<br>When I'm out with my girls, bitchy.  
>Can't change I am.<br>Sexy, naughty, bitchy me.**_

Tch! Story time!

Kaori unplugged her ears. "Are you done?" she asked. Finn looked at her and laughed. "That's right! You think Alois is creepy." Finn paused then added, "And you hate Sebastian. Hm... I don't know. I guess he's a bit annoying. Now that you mention it,-" Finn said. Ciel threw a fork at her. She stopped it with her magic before it could make it. "Will you shut up about my butler?" the bluenet asked. "Fine! Fine! But as a small note, he acts a bit pedophile. Never leaving your side, that smirk, the- Okay! No! I'm just- No!" Finn finished, banging her head on the counter. She sighed and looked at Kaori. "I see your point." she said simply. "Uh... sorry." Kaori apoligized with a grimace.

Serena appeared behind the counter. "Mwuahaha! It's the return of the Cat-Girl!" she said evilly. Ciel almost fell to the floor as she came out of nowhere. Her cat ears twitched. "Hey, guys! Thanks for letting me come last time! I'm really grateful!" she said, winking at Ciel, who blushed like crazy. "No prob!" Finn said happily. Serena then continued after she giggled, "Anyway, I have a request. Ciel, will you please sing Vocaloid's Magnet with me?" She handed him red butterfly headphones. "Wha?" he asked after swallowing some cake. "Come on! Please?" she begged. Finn interfered. "No need for begging! He'll do it anyway!" she declared putting the headphones on Ciel's head. "Yay! Oh, yeah, here Finn!" she said tossing the purple haired girl a bag of gold, "Just cuz you're awesome." Finn opened it and counted the coins. "OMVG! Thanks Serena!" she squealed. Kaori looked at the coins, wide eyed. "Yeah. That got _you _happy." she said. "It could get anyone happy. But Ciel's got forty times more than this." Finn added. They looked over at the boy as he stood on stage.

_**Second Time!  
><strong>_**Song: Magnet  
>By: Vocaloid<br>Note: Yay! Japanese lyrics!  
>Now... I don't know which Vocaloid Serena meant but I guess you can choose.<br>They all have the same lyrics.**

**Ciel**_**  
>kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru<br>itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou  
>watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari<br>anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa**_

**Ciel & Serena**_**  
>karamiau yubi hodoite<strong>_

**Serena**_**  
>kuchibiru kara shita e to<strong>_

**Ciel & Serena**_**  
>yurusarenai koto naraba<br>naosara moeagaru no  
>dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii<br>machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
>kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii<br>miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no**_

**Serena**_**  
>sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite<br>itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete  
>"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru<br>ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo**_

**Ciel & Serena**_**  
>mayoikonda kokoro nara<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>kantan ni tokete yuku<strong>_

**Ciel & Serena**_**  
>yasashisa nante kanjiru<br>hima nado nai kurai ni  
>kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute<br>magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi  
>furete kara modorenai to shiru<br>sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**_

**Ciel**_**  
>yoake ga kuru to fuan de<br>naite shimau watashi ni**_

**Serena**_**  
>"daijoubu" to sasayaita<br>anata mo naite ita no**_

**Ciel & Serena**_**  
>dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii<br>machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
>kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii<br>miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai  
>hikiyosete magunetto no you ni<br>tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau  
>furete ite modorenakute ii<br>sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu **_

**Serena**_**  
>na anata<strong>_

Loving in the Story Time~!

Without warning, Serena kissed Ciel... on the lips. He struggled and resisted but slowly gave in. Finn used the water gun to ruin the moment. "Ack! Hey!" Ciel yelled spitting out whatever was in the gun. "Aw! Quit whining! It's only orange juice!" she said then squirted some juice into her mouth. Serena meowed and wiped some juice off her cheek. "Uh... Sorry, Serena! I was aiming for Ciel the whole time, I swear! His strugging only made it worse!" Finn apoligized. "Yeah. I was watching." Kaori said, backing her up.

Something that sounded like a motorcycle roared outside. "Don't tell me! More fangirls!" Alois yelled. Finn, Kaori and Alois ran outside. Sure enough, Rand and Madara were riding on motorcycles, hauling something super huge behind them. Through the roar of the enginees, Rand yelled, "Hey, Finn! Did we make it?" She waved at Finn, who yelled back, "Yup!" They turned off the rides. "Madara! Rand! I can't believe your back! And what superfantaboulicious item is this?" Finn asked, pointing to the giant they were hauling. Madara smiled. "Only the six story cake I promised you!" she answered removing the giant sheet to reveal the said cake. "OMVG again! That's huge!" Finn said. "Uh... Isn't that ice cream?" Alois asked. "Uh, yeah..." Rand answered, saying it like the blonde just asked the stupidest question in the world. "Doesn't that mean that it's gonna melt? I mean it is Summer and all..." he explained.

Finn took a spoon out of her pocket. "Then let's start eating!" she declared, running into the sweet oversized building. "I like that idea." Kaori said running in after her. Ciel, Devi and Serena walked outside, Curtis running to Madara. "That's the cake you promised?" he asked. She blushed. "Y-Yes." Curtis looked at the cake and smiled. "You're my favorite. You are so my favorite." he said, then ran into the cake. Madara's cheeks turned extremely red, then she ran in after him. Ciel looked at Alois. "What is this anyway?" he asked. Alois eyes were wide as he answered, "A six story cake! Come on!" He grabbed Ciel and both reviewers with the bluenet, and lead them into the building cake. Up the fluffy cake stairs, they stopped at the fourth story, the ice cream story where everyone was eating. Finn was finishing a carving of the counter, wearing earmuffs and her Gumi jacket. Kaori was sitting on an ice cream chair, eating ice cream. "Cold, ain't it, guys?" Finn asked. They could see their breath, it was that cold. Ciel shivered. "Can't you make, like, real chairs with those witch powers you have?" he asked. "No! That would ruin the structure of the ice cream." Finn said eating some of the ice cream. "And what fun would ruined ice cream be?" Kaori asked

"Spoon?" Curtis said handing Madara a plastic spoon. She blushed, despite the cold, at his closeness and took the utencil. The green haired boy finished carving something with his spoon. "Ta-da! For you, my dear." he said pointing to a sculpture of a heart with the words '_Love overpowers distance_.' carved on it. The fangirl said nothing. She was speechless. "And... done!" Curtis said, "Sis! I finished the stage!" he yelled to his younger sister. "Delicious! Alright then! First things first for today! Where is Sebastian?" Finn said looking around. The butler sensed he was needed and appeared at the stairs. "You called, m'lady?" he asked Finn, kneeling at her feet. "Oh, great." Kaori mumbled, flinging some ice cream off her spoon onto Sebastian. "Not me. Devi and Madara." she said pointing to the two reviewers. He walked to Devi who was eating ice cream with her own spoon. "Oh yeah!" she remembered something. All ninja like, she made a midnight black kitten appear in her arms. "You can take care of my midnight black kitty since I have to go somewhere for a week. Take good care of my baby!" Devi explained. Sebastian immediatly took the cat from her arms. "So cute." he said petting the small adorable creature.

The other reviewer snapped out of her love trance and said, "The cats! I left them outside!" She looked at Finn worriedly. "I'll take care of it! Trust me! This will work!" Finn assured her waving her hands around. But before she could do anything, Sebastian was gone. "O... kay... I guess he'll take care of them." Finn said. Her brother appeared next to her and whispered something into her ear. "Really? How romantic! Fine! Onto the stage." Finn answered something he requested. "What? Who?" Alois and Ciel both asked. "Me of course." Curtis said getting onto the stage.

_**Curtis...  
><strong>_**Song: Just The Way You Are  
>By: Bruno Mars<br>Note: Curtis dedicates this song to Madara. He's way too love struck. Lucky you Madara.**

**Curtis  
><strong>_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes,  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining.<br>Her hair, her hair,  
>Falls perfectly without her trying.<br>She's so beautiful,  
>And I tell her every day.<br>Yeah, I know, I know,  
>When I compliment her,<br>She won't believe me.  
>And its so, its so,<br>Sad to think that she don't see what I see.  
>But every time she asks me do I look okay,<br>I say,  
>When I see your face,<br>There's not a thing that I would change,  
>Cause you're amazing,<br>Just the way you are.  
>And when you smile,<br>The whole world stops and stares for awhile,  
>Cause girl you're amazing,<br>Just the way you are.  
>Yeah!<br>Her lips, her lips,  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.<br>Her laugh, her laugh,  
>She hates, but I think its so sexy.<br>She's so beautiful,  
>And I tell her every day.<br>Oh, you know, you know, you know,  
>I'd never ask you to change.<br>If perfect is what you're searching for,  
>Then just stay the same.<br>So don't even bother asking,  
>If you look okay,<br>You know I say,  
>When I see your face,<br>There's not a thing that I would change,  
>Cause you're amazing,<br>Just the way you are.  
>And when you smile,<br>The whole world stops and stares for awhile,  
>Cause girl you're amazing,<br>Just the way you are.  
>The way you are.<br>The way you are.  
>Girl you're amazing,<br>Just the way you are.  
>When I see your face,<br>There's not a thing that I would change,  
>Cause you're amazing,<br>Just the way you are.  
>And when you smile,<br>The whole world stops and stares for awhile,  
>Cause girl you're amazing,<br>Just the way you are.  
>Yeah!<strong>_

The Story Continues!

"Lucky girl, you are! Getting a guy like him." Finn said in a pirate voice. Madara laughed. "Really?" she said, looking at Finn, who had Ciel's eyepatch in her hands. "Yes sir! The boy's persistant and his birthday's April 2. But me thinks that has nothing to do with his attitude. Unless ye lookin at those horoscopes." Finn explained still in the pirate voice. Rand appeared next to her. "Is it my turn yet?" she asked. "Yes~! Man Trancy!" Finn yelled for the boy. "Uh... What?" Alois asked rubbing his ear in pain. "Oh... you were right there. Sorry. So you and Rand here are gonna sing _Telephone _by _Lady Gaga_. Go!" she said. "Oh god..." Kaori said, hiding behind Finn and covering her ears.

Five minutes later, Alois was on stage, wearing his shirt with the heart on it. But the skirt was different this time. It was pink and black and had Man Trancy sowed on in red. "Rand! I'm ready!" he said determined. Rand jumped onto the ice cream stage and they both began singing.

_**Man Trancy and Rand Duet!  
><strong>_**Song: Telephone  
>By: Lady Gaga Featuring Beyonce<br>Note: We're running out of Gaga songs... How many of her songs are there? Hm...**

**Alois  
><strong>_**Hello, hello, baby,  
>You called, I can't hear a thing.<br>I have got no service,  
>In the club, you see, see.<br>Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
>Oh, you're breaking up on me.<br>Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
>I'm kinda busy,<strong>_

__**Alois & Rand  
><strong>_**K-kinda busy,  
>K-kinda busy,<br>Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.**_

**Rand**_**  
>Just a second,<br>It's my favorite song they're gonna play,  
>And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh.<br>You should've made some plans with me,  
>You knew that I was free,<br>And now you wont stop calling me,  
>I'm kinda busy.<strong>_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>Stop callin', stop callin'.<br>I don't wanna think anymore.**_

**Alois**_**  
>I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.<strong>_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>Stop callin', stop callin'.<br>I don't wanna talk anymore.**_

**Rand**_**  
>I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.<strong>_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Stop telephonin' me!<strong>_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.<strong>_

**Rand**_**  
>Stop telephonin' me!<br>I'm busy!**_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>I'm busy!<br>Stop telephonin' me!**_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. <strong>_

**Rand**_**  
>Stop telephonin' me!<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Can call all you want but there's no one home,<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone.**_

**Rand**_**  
>Out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb,<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone.  
>Can call all you want but there's no one home,<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**_

**Alois**_**  
>Out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb,<br>And youre not gonna reach my telephone!**_

**Rand**_**  
>Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone,<br>Won't make me leave no faster,  
>Put my coat on faster,<br>Leave my girls no faster.  
>I should've left my phone at home,<strong>_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>'Cuz this is a disaster.<br>Callin' like a collector.  
>Sorry, I cannot answer.<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Not that I don't like you,<br>I'm just at a party,  
>And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing.<strong>_

**Rand**_**  
>Sometimes I feel like,<br>I live in Grand Central Station.**_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>But tonight I'm not takin' no calls,<br>'Cuz Ill be dancin'.  
>Dance.<br>Tonight I'm dancing.  
>Cause Ill be dancin'.<br>Dance.  
>Tonight I'm dancing.<br>'Cuz I'll be dancin'.  
>Tonight I'm dancing.<br>Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cuz I'll be dancin'.  
>Stop callin', stop callin'.<br>I don't wanna think anymore.**_

**Alois**_**  
>I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.<strong>_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>Stop callin', stop callin'.<br>I don't wanna talk anymore.**_

**Rand**_**  
>I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.<strong>_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>Stop callin', stop callin'.<br>I don't wanna think anymore.**_

**Alois**_**  
>I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.<strong>_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>Stop callin', stop callin'.<br>I don't wanna talk anymore.**_

**Rand**_**  
>I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.<strong>_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.<strong>_

**Rand**_**  
>Stop telephonin' me!<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Stop telephonin' me!<strong>_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>I'm busy!<strong>_

**Rand**_**  
>I'm busy!<strong>_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.<strong>_

**Rand**_**  
>Stop telephonin' me!<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Stop telephonin' me!<strong>_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.<br>I'm busy!**_

**Alois**_**  
>Can call all you want but there's no one home,<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone.**_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>'Cuz I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb,<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone.**_

**Rand**_**  
>Can call all you want but there's no one home,<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone.**_

**Alois & Rand**_**  
>Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb,<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
>My telephone!<br>M-m-my telephone!  
>'Cuz I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb,<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone.  
>My telephone!<br>M-m-my telephone!  
>'Cuz I'm out in the club and Im sippin' that bubb,<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone.**_

**Rand**_**  
>We're sorry,<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>We're sorry.<strong>_

**Rand**_**  
>The number you have reached-<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Is not in service at this time.<strong>_

**Rand**_**  
>Please check the number, or try your call again.<strong>_

Back! To the story...

Madara snuck up behind Ciel, who was sitting on the ice cream floor eating some ice cream of course. Carefully, the fangirl used a feather to tickle his neck. "Ah!' Ciel screamed, jumping forward and away from the girl. Finn observed the scene and sighed. "That's two attempts so far. Devi got a laugh out of him so she's still in the lead." she said to Kaori, then looked at the other reviewers, "Anyone else wanna go?" Rand jumped onto Ciel with a pink dress in hand. "Put it on! Put it on!" she ordered. "Okay! Okay! Geez!" Ciel said pushing her off him.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later...<p>

Everyone in the room contained their laughter. Everyone... but Finn. "Okay! Okay!" She was going to say something through her laughter but she fell to the floor. Everyone else burst out laughing with her. Ciel blushed. "Shut up! It's all her fault anyway!" he pointed to Rand. Said fangirl was laughing so hard. When the laughter quieted down, Rand said, "Alright. Now start running." she ordered. "Wha?" Ciel asked confused. Finn pushed Ciel out of a ice cream window, down four stories and was caught by... Viscount Druit. "Oh little Robin! There you are!" he said happily. Ciel yelped and fell to the floor. "My, my. You're so easily frightened. Are you all-?" he said but Ciel was already running as fast as he could in his high heeled shoes.

Finn and Rand let out a giggle and high fived as they watched him run away. Devi tapped Finn on the shoulder. "Huh?" Finn said turning around. "We can ask if your bro to do stuff too right?" Devi asked pointing at Curtis. Finn shrugged. "Nothing in my rules says you can't." she answered. "You have rules?" Alois asked, standing next to her. "Duh! Without rules, this whole job would just be one crazy nut house." Finn explained. "To late for that..." Alois grumbled eating some of the ice cream from the window. "Yes~!" Devi said running to the green haired teen. She then ordered him, "I want you to dress in a pink ballet outfit ,complete with your hair in two pigtails, and do a little dance." Curtis was surprised. "What? No!" he yelled. Finn glared at him. Curtis gulped then said to Devi, "Fine... But that dance won't last long."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later...<p>

Curtis sighed and walked up the final steps to the fourth floor of the cake tower. He flinched as everyone looked at him. The reviewers giggled and sniggered. Madara held back her laughter and said, "I don't know why but it's so funny! It just makes you look cuter." Finn let out a small bit of laughter. "I think it's an improvement. It just doesn't match his hair. Pink and green... Ugh! Oh god... I'm sounding like Cousin Tiff... Curt, just do the dance. Before I go crazy!" Finn said. Curtis shrugged. "What do I dance to?" he asked. Alois suggested, "The macarena?" Finn glared at him. "That's utter nonsense!" She smiled. "I like that idea. Curt, start dancing!" Finn ordered her older brother. Curtis sighed and started dancing. Everyone was giggling and laughing. When he finally finished, he crossed his arms over his chest. "I feel utterly humiliated." he declared.

"And that's what makes it funny!" Madara said happily. Finn giggled until suddenly, some ice cream fell onto her head. "Uh, oh... This can't be good." Alois said looking up. "The ice cream's melting!" Finn yelled, then she pointed at the cake stairs, "Everyone, to the chocolate cake floor!" They all ran down the stairs. To everyone's surprise, Finn was the first one there. "Oh, hey guys! What took you so long?" she said with a wave. She ate some of the cake. Behind her, William was reading and eating some cake too. "How did you two get here?" Rand asked confused. "Oh, I walked. Will was already here." Finn explained eating cake. Upstairs was a loud bang and ice cream oozed through the cake. "Sweet, now we have chocolate cake with ice cream in it!" Serena said, catching some ice cream on her spoon and eating it. Devi walked over to Will, took his glasses and put them on. "Wow, your blind!" she said walking around with her arms stretched out in front of her.

"I'm blind! Ack!" she yelled tripping and falling, "Ow." She took off his glasses and watched with amusement as Will started talking to wall thinking it was her. "Uh...I'm over here..." she said, then finally put Will's glasses back on him. Finn poked through the cake and finally found outside. "Okay, from the looks of it. Ciel's running away from Druit and getting slower every moment." Finn explained, watching Ciel run. Alois looked out with her. "I'll help him!" he cheered, jumping out of the window.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later...<p>

Alois rushed up the stairs, dragging Druit with him. "Okay, I'm coming young earl." the Viscount said. Ciel sighed, back in his normal clothes and sat on the cake floor, tired. "You happy it's over?" Finn asked handing the bluenet a fork. He shrugged and ate some cake off the sweeet floor. Finn rolled her eyes and winked at Kaori. Said blonde looked at the reviewers. "Okay, Devi's got the lead for the eye patch. Anyone else wanna try getting Ciel to smile?" she asked. Madara stood up. "I'm not giving up yet! I just need a smoothie." she said. Curtis handed her a chocolate smoothie. She dropped something in it and walked over to Ciel. Sincerely, she said, "I'm sorry for what I did before. Here have a smoothe." She offered him the drink. "Thanks. That's... really nice of you." he said taking the smoothie and looking at it confused. Madara walked back to the reviewers, proudly. "Was that suppposed to do something?" Rand asked confused. Madara glared at her and held up a finger. "Just wait and watch." she said sitting and watching.

Ciel took a sip. Finn blinked and watched. Alois growled at Druit and tossed him out of the window. "Let's see how much that hurts, idiot!" he yelled out. Rand sighed and all the reviewers waited. Madara dragged Alois over and sat him down by her to cuddle. Alois didn't say a word, knowing something good was going to happen. Ciel's eye twitched after he finished the smoothie. "Well... How do you-?" Finn started but was cut off as a giant glob of ice cream fell on Ciel's nose. He wiped some off with his finger and tasted it. His eyes gleamed. "Delicious!" he said happily. Madara cheered. "Ha! Read it and weep!" she said to Rand. The reviewer glared at her. "You cheated! That can't be how he feels about the ice cream!" she shouted, pointing a finger at her. Finn stood up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need for all the yelling! This is technically not breaking the rules or bending them to her will in any way. And, as it said on the box that the drug was in, it actually shows people's true emotions." Finn explained, reading off the back of a box. Rand crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine! I'm sorry for accusing you." she said defeated.

The bluenet that was drugged tried licking the ice cream off his nose which made him look ridiculous. The girls and Alois all giggled as Ciel failed to get the ice cream on his nose. Finn, Madara and Kaori walked over and Ciel looked at them confused. "Ciel, now how do you feel?" Kaori asked with a slight smirk. "Fine... Why?" he said even more confused. "Well, we just want to know one thing. If we said that this cake here was yours, what would you say?" Finn said nicely. Ciel jumped to his feet and smiled a childish smile with a gaze of childish awe. The girls took a step back in surprise. "Really?" Ciel said happily. "Uh... I... guess... ?" Madara said confused, then she looked at Finn and whispered, "I thought you wanted this cake." Finn smiled and said, "Aw, don't worry." Ciel ran off to eat more cake. "I really don't think I'm gonna be the only one finishing the cake anyway. Let Ciel have his childish fun." Finn finished. Madara was wide eyed as she listened to Finn speak. "Okay! It's offical! You are now my idol! You are now officially one of my few Gods!" the reviewer said bowing and scattering petals where Finn was. Suddenly, Carl the monkey appeared out of nowhere on Madara's back.

"Whoa! What the heck?" Kaori said as the monkey scattered petals as well around Finn. "When did Carl get there?" Finn asked. "He was there the whole time." Madara explained, helping the monkey off her back. "Did you seriously teach the animal how to be a ninja or something? Because none of us saw him until now." Finn asked confused and surprised. "Maybe." Madara said. Finn smiled. "Well, I guess Carl can help us finish the cake." she said as the monkey ran off to eat cake.

* * *

><p>Two hours later...<p>

Finn smelled the air. Then sat on the cake couch she made on the roof of the building. "Alright... In the matter of two hours we finished the chocolate cake floor and the whole wipped cream floor down below... which almost killed Ciel if Alois wasn't looking. Well... Not kill... Just crush... And we made it to the top floor... Now... what..." Finn said, tapping her lip. Madara smiled. "We could always sing. You had a choice of three songs remember?" she reminded. Finn bounced out of the couch. "Oh yeah~! I still know what my choice was." she said. "Which one?" Madara asked. Finn smiled. "I'll start singing!" she declared.

_**Musica Time!  
><strong>_**Song: The Best Damn Thing  
>By: Avril Lavigne<br>Note: I like this song all to well...  
><strong>

**Finn****  
><strong>_**Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey.  
>Alright.<strong>_

**Madara****  
><strong>_**Now let me hear you say hey, hey, ho.**_

**Finn****  
><strong>_**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door,  
>Even though I told him yesterday and the day before.<strong>_

**Madara****  
><strong>_**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab,  
>And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad.<strong>_

**Finn & Madara****  
><strong>_**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams?  
>My Cinderella story scene.<br>When do you think they'll finally see?  
>That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better.<br>You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me never.  
>Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me,<br>We're not the same.  
>And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle.<br>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal.  
>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,<br>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen.**_

**Finn**_**  
>Alright, alright.<br>Yeah.**_

**Madara**_**  
>I hate it when a guy doesn't understand,<br>Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand.**_

**Finn****  
><strong>_**I hate it when they go out, and we stay in,  
>And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends.<strong>_

**Finn & Madara****  
><strong>_**I found my hopes, I found my dreams.  
>My Cinderella story scene.<br>Now everybody's gonna see.  
>That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better.<br>You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me never.  
>Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me,<br>We're not the same.  
>And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle.<br>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal.  
>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,<br>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen.  
>Give me an A!<strong>_

**Madara**_**  
>Always give me what I want.<strong>_

**Finn & Madara**_**  
>Give me a V!<strong>_

**Finn**_**  
>Be very very good to me.<strong>_

**Finn & Madara**_**  
>R!<strong>_

**Madara**_**  
>Are you gonna treat me right?<strong>_

**Finn & Madara**_**  
>I!<strong>_

**Finn**_**  
>I can put up a fight.<strong>_

**Finn & Madara**_**  
>Give me an L!<br>Let me hear you scream loud!  
>One, two, three, four!<br>Where are the hopes, where are the dreams?  
>My Cinderella story scene.<br>When do you think they'll finally see?  
>That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better.<br>You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me never.  
>Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me,<br>We're not the same.  
>And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle.<br>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal.  
>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,<br>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen.**_

**Madara**_**  
>Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey!<br>Alright!**_

**Finn**_**  
>Now let me hear you say hey, hey, ho!<strong>_

**Finn & Madara**_**  
>Hey, hey, hey!<br>Hey, hey, hey!  
>Hey, hey, hey!<strong>_

**Madara**_**  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!<strong>_

Historia power!

Ciel sat on the couch, eating cake, and Alois sat next to him, a little annoyed. "Ciel... You did notice that three stories of cake was about to fall on you if I hadn't saved you, right?" the blonde asked. "Yes~!" Ciel answered, eating the mystery cake. Alois's right eye twitched. "Then why didn't you move when you saw it coming?" he yelled in Ciel's ear. The bluenet shrugged. "I was busy eating whipped cream." he said nonchalantly. Alois face palmed and grabbed Ciel's shoulders. "What is wrong with you?" he yelled shaking the boy. Finn walked over. "Whoa! Don't hurt the blue haired cutie!" she said pushing Alois away and hugging the young demon eating cake. Ciel looked at Finn. "You smell like woods and ocean." he said like a small child would. Finn said, hugging him closer, "Aw! That's nice Ciel!" She mouthed to Alois, 'Adorable!' The blonde demon crossed his arms over his chest. "I find this all completely offensive. I saved that 'adorable little demon's' life! You should be thanking me! I mean, what's making him act like this, anyway?" Alois fumed. Finn looked at the box the drug came from. "Well, it says that some side effects include slight stupidity. But I think it's adorable." she explained tossing the box away and hugging Ciel once more.

Suddenly, a scream rang through the skies. "What in the world are you doing touching **MY **Ciel~?" Lizzy yelled at Finn. The purple haired girl jumped at the squeaky voice. Ciel yelped and hid behind Sebastian, who was still petting the cats. Bluntly, Rand said to the dumb squeaky blonde, "I like you better in the manga. You whine too much in the anime." Finn stood next to Rand. "That's because you **hear** her voice in the anime. In the manga, you could just cancel her out as the dumb little bug that Yana Toboso dude drew in." Finn explained. Rand laughed. "True. So incredibly true." she said with a small laugh. Finn waved her hand and a piece of duct tape slapped onto Lizzy's mouth. "So, now that that's settled. Shall we commence failure? Sebastian!" Finn yelled to the butler. He appeared next to her and said, "Yes, m'lady?" She poked his chest with her finger. "I need you to epically fail at a task and make Ciel laugh." she ordered. Sebastian was confused. "And how exactly do I do that?" he asked. "Just do something that will cause you to fail in the end." she said annoyed.

Sebastian blinked then proceeded. He placed the cat in his arms, down. They all waited. After five minutes, Finn got an idea. "Bullfighting..." she said. Sebastian blinked again. "What?" he said confused.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later...<p>

"Is dressing Sebastian in all red really necessary?" Curtis asked. "Yeah... And the rest of us? Except the reviewers and you?" Alois added. Finn smiled. "Yes. Right there. Man, you are amazing!" Finn said to Madara, who was giving Finn a back massage. **(Just so everyone knows, Madara wants everyone to get a back massage! Thank you Madara!)** "Thank you." Madara said. "Finn!" Curtis yelled. "Wha? Oh! Okay! Release the bull!" Finn declared. The animal handlers released the bull. It looked around then saw Sebastian. "Everyone but Sebastian and the other people in red, get out of the way!" Finn yelled running away. The reviewers ran away with her. "Should we go into the cake building?" Kaori asked. "What cake building?" Rand asked. All the girls stopped. "Carl finished the cake!" Madara said pointing to the monkey that sat in the center of what was left of the cake. "Ciel? You too?" Finn said confused. The blue haired demon looked at them as he sat with the monkey eating the final pieces of cake. "There were one and a half stories here before we left. Now there's only like, two pieces of cake left! What the fuck happened to all the cake?" Finn yelled.

Ciel blinked. "Well... the monkey stopped after a while... So I ate the rest." he explained eating one of the last two cakes. Carl was about to make a grab for the second piece but Finn used her powers and took the last piece. "I think that's enough for you two. For a long while." Finn declared, holding onto the last piece but not eating it. Suddenly, everyone in red ran pass them. Sebastian was right behind in the group, trying to stop the bull chasing after them. "Hurry Agni! We must get going!" Soma yelled as Agni carried him away from the bull, both also in red clothes. Devi grabbed Agni and pulled him away from the group of runners and by default, forced Soma to come as well. "Agni! You're SO nice! How do you do it?" Devi asked happily. Agni set his master down after the bull ran past them and blinked at the ninja. "Well, I always worship my master to the end. No matter what." he answered proudly. Finn imagined Agni's dreams where of him worshipping a Soma statue. Devi looked at Soma. "Soma! Even though sometimes you are a brat, you do worry for Ciel well-being. I wish I had a big brother like you." she said giving the prince a hug. Suddenly the red group came back around and passed the girls again. Agni grabbed Soma and they ran away from the bull. Finny slammed into Finn and they both fell to the ground. "Sorry ma'am!" he said before getting up and running from the bull. Finn got up and ran out of the path of the bull.

Rand stood next to Finn. "Hey. Just curious. Is it awkward to write your name and Finny's in the same paragraph?" she asked the purple haired girl. Finn rubbed the back of her neck. "Sort of... I mean, just add a Y onto my nickname and you have his nickname." she explained. "Right..." Rand said as Madara massaged her back. **(Ugh... We just realized... There are way to many people for massages... /*shot) **"Okay! This massage thing is the final thing happening besides the whole... Sebastian epicly failing thing... And just for fun... I'm gonna make Grell stay on the island." Finn said to Curtis as they walked back to the shop. "That's mean..." Curtis said as Madara massaged his back. "Hey! Be happy I didn't put you in the bull crap." Finn yelled, pointing a finger at him. He frowned and shivered at the thought of being run over by the bull. Finn and Ciel walked in and quickly sat on the bar stools. "Alright so my birthday is in... FOUR DAYS! I am officially declaring the next time I update this, my birthday party so... the theme is German Sparkle Party/Vocaloid/Halloween and everyone who wants to come has to tell me what they're gonna wear, what they got me as a virtual present and what they might be doing mainly at the party so we can have and awesome day." Finn explained to the reviewers. Ciel blinked then shrugged as Madara massaged his back.

Suddenly, Bard, Finny and May Rin ran in quickly. Then Agni and Prince Soma. Then Claude and Will. Then Ronald and Paula. Then the Triplets. Then Alois. Then... nothing happened. Ciel, Alois and Finn blinked and looked at each other. The reviewers stared at the saloon doors and waited for the results.

Nothing...

Still nothing...

Nope...

Try again...

Loser...

Do we have to keep going... ?

Finally... something happened. The saloon doors slammed open and Sebastian flew in. His flawless butt was no longer flawless. It was bruised. By the bull. Everyone looked at Ciel, who was looking at the bulter's condtion. All of Sebastian's red clothes were ruined and he was banged up pretty bad. Everyone stared at him. His lips moved into a smile immediatly. Then he fell to the floor in a laughing fit. Tears streamed down his eyes. Rand and Madara both yelled out, "Yes!" Then they looked at each other and said, "Wait. You suggested that too?" Finn smirked then her smirk turned into a chesure cat smile. "Oh dear. Looks like we have a tie." she said mischieviously swinging the eye patch around. Kaori smiled. "I guess so. Bummer." Kaori said with a shrug. The laughter stopped and everyone looked down at Ciel to see him bring forced down a hole by Sayuri, who looked at Finn and pointed a finger at her. "THIS EARL IS GOING ON A DATE WITH ME WHETHER YOU'RE AGAINST IT OR NOT!" she yelled at Finn. Sayuri then looked at Sebastian and yelled, "Sebastian! DO ALL MY RESEARCH AND STOP HANGING OUT WITH THAT IDIOTIC SHINIGAMI!" Then Sayuri waved at everyone and said, "Bye~! Alois! You rock!" Finally she disappeared with Ciel.

Everyone blinked again confused. Everyone except Alois, who was waving goodbye to the reviewer who randomly popped out of nowhere. "Okay... ? So... we're done here! Who wants to ride broom sticks and who wants to ride motorcycles?" Finn asked the reviewers. Alois perked up. "Hey~! Can I come?" he asked Finn. "Okay. You can ride with me." the purple haired girl answered. Everyone chose their vehicle and rode home. Finn and Alois waved to the reviewers. "Bye everybody~!" they yelled happily.

And there you have it! We apoligise for being late! Finn had things to do and was lazy. Now everyone who wants to go to her German Sparkle Party/Vocaloid/Halloween birthday party must review on what they are going to wear, what their presents for Finn are and what they will mainly be doing. We hope you liked this chapter! It was long. Review by... July 11, 2011 or your review will be lost! Bye~!

Oh... And as a side note, Finn would like to say this specifically to _Fluffy-san_: "Uh... ? What? What are you talking about? What?"


	7. Happy Birthday Finn!

Finn hummed the birthday song as she walked through the iron door, wearing her Gumi costume. She smiled as Alois scurried to the couch, nervously. "Hey, Trancy blonde! Wait up!" she yelled glomping him. Alois jumped as Finn appeared. "Oh! Hey Finn!" he said. She giggled and hugged him tighter. "Isn't there something you want to say to me?" she asked him innocently. "Uh..." he said confused, "Good morning?" She flicked his forehead. "No idiot! What's today?" Finn said. Alois put a finger to his lips. Finn glared. "July... 12?" Alois said slightly unsure. "Yes. And what does that mean?" Finn asked. "It's Tuesday?" Alois said. Finn slapped him. "No! It's my birthday, Alois!" Finn yelled in his ear angrily. "Ow. Oh yeah! Happy Birthday Finn! Sorry. I... forgot..." Alois said. "You forgot? You were the one that asked if it was her birthday a couple months ago!" Curtis yelled, letting another purple balloon go up to the ceiling. The light was dim and there were candles everywhere. Skulls and bones scattered the floor. "Well this is creepier than expected." Finn said blinking at the sudden darker surroundings. "Uh... Why did this have to be a Halloween party?" Alois asked holding Finn's arm frightened. "Because it's my favorite holiday. And I like to have it twice a year just so I can feel happy." She looked at Curtis, "Dude... Where are my people? You know... The customers?" She looked around, then at the floor, "And Ciel? We haven't seen him since Sayuri took him away." The green haired boy shrugged.

Serena walked in wearing a Vocaloid Neru costume with Ciel behind her wearing a Vocaloid Len costume. "Finn! Hi!" Serena smiled sheepishly, "Here." She handed Ciel back, "I kidnapped him earlier." she explained. Ciel was smiling and giggling. "Holy fuck! Serena, what did you do?" Finn asked. Serena's ears twitched and she picked a twig out of her hair. "I showed him what happens when a cat has too much cat nip." Ciel giggled. Serena shrugged. "According to him it was funny." she said, handing Finn a big red vase with moving swirling base. Finn's eyes shined and she gasped "Could it be...?" she said then became speechless. "Merlin the Great's official Vermillion Vase of Random. It will give you anything you request, even money." Serena explained. "How did you get this?" Finn asked. "Merlin the Great apparently also has a cat fetish." Serena pointed at Sebastian, who came out of nowhere, "I blame you for that!" she said. Sebastian had rape face. "KITTY!" he said happily. Serena dead-panned. He ran after her. She screamed and ran away.

Finn giggled. Suddenly, the building shook a bit. "Huh?" Alois said confused. Roars ripped through the sky. And just like that it disappeared. Casually, Kaori walked in with a lizard on her pirate hat. "What the fuck was that?" Alois yelled to the female blonde. Kaori walked over to Finn and Alois. "That was this." She pointed to the lizard then took it in her hands, "And this is Finn's present from yours truly." The tiny lizard blew out a small flame. "Yay~!" Finn said petting the tiny reptile, "I shall name you Johnathan. Just because." "So what's up with this party? It's... dull..." Serena asked looking around at the dim boredom. Finn picked up the Random vase. "Then looks like Merlin's gonna help us fix this party." she said putting her hand in the vase and pulling out a cupcake. "Cupcake!" Ciel said jumping for the sweet. "Uh... Serena... Has he been like this the whole time?" Finn asked the cat girl as the witch moved the cupcake away from Ciel. "Uh... I don't know. Yeah. He was kind of weird half the time. Freaked me out whenever he saw something sweet." Serena explained. Ciel grabbed Finn's arm. "GIVE. ME. CUPCAKE~!" Ciel whined, grabbing the cupcake. "Aw! Adorable~!" Finn said holding the cupcake still. "LET GO~!" Ciel said. Finn let go. "I can spare a cupcake. But this party needs one thing so it can truly be a German Sparkle Party/Vocaloid/Halloween party. And that's... Germans!" Finn said happily. Suddenly, out of the vase appeared a German guy in a skirt and pink shirt. He started singing the German Sparkle Party song. "Thank you Merlin!" Serena said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"UGH!" Rand said going through her closet, "I have NOTHING to wear!" She slumped to ground, ready to give up. Suddenly, the weirdest thing happened. Sparkles started appearing around her. A very drunk looking guy in a tutu appeared. "Hello," He hiccuped, "Rand-fraulein!" Rand looked at him confused and a bit disturbed. "Er... who are you?" she asked. "I am your- hic- German Fairy Godfather. Yah! Hic! Sorry, there was a party at the office an had a bit much..." he explained waving his hands around. Rand understood. "Err... it's okay. So why're you here?" she said getting up. "To help you of course!" He waved hands outside and a dark carriage with a headless man as a driver appeared. Rand became wide eyed. "Whoa..." Rand said. "It's part Halloween, dah?" the German asked. She looked at him and answered, "Er, yeah..." "Your turn!" he yelled, waving hand and then Rand was wearing a blue with black lace elegant Lolita dress with white roses in her hair and SPARKLES! "Uh, wow..." Rand said suprised. "Agni is already off carrying Soma to the party. Go -hic-!" the fairy said leading the girl outside to the carriage. "Thank you. Thank you very much..." She went in the carriage while holding her gift for Finn. "Hope she likes it... " she murmured as the carriage rode off to the party.

* * *

><p>Back at the party...<p>

Ciel sneaked to the vase and placed his hand in. Finn was dancing with the other reviewers so the vase was unprotected and alone on the counter. "Come on cupcake!" he said pulling out his hand. The Undertaker appeared from inside the vase. "Well, hello there young earl!" he greeted the demon happily. "Ah!" Ciel yelled falling to the floor. The Undertaker got out of the vase and helped the former earl off the floor. "I'm sorry, earl but me and this female zombie here wanted to have some fun and she suggested that I were to prank you." Undertaker said pointing to a girl in a zombie costume, laughing by the stage. Ciel growled and his eyes turned demon red. "Did you at least find a cupcake in there?" he asked, grabbing the collar of the Undertaker's cloak and lowering his head so his bangs with eyes somewhere underneath looked at the young demons. "No, young earl. The vase was completely empty." Undertaker answered. Ciel pushed the man away and looked in the vase. "No!" he yelled angrily. "Well..." Undertaker said. Ciel looked at him. "There were these dog biscuits in there." Undertaker said holding a small sack of dog biscuits up. The bluenet remembered suddenly of the end of season 1 of Kuroshitsuji, where he was desperate and needed something to eat. He ate some of the Undertaker's dog biscuits. Really... they weren't that bad. Undertaker took one out and bit into it. "Oh! Fancy! They taste like cake." Undertaker commented. Ciel grabbed the small sack, took out a biscuit and took a bite. He gave the Undertaker the sack and ran off.

Finn stopped dancing as she heard something outside. Walking pass the saloon doors, she saw a carriage with a headless driver stop right in front of her. "Whoa..." she said wide eyed. Rand walked out of the carriage in her beautiful dress. "Double whoa. Rand, you look amazin'!" Finn complimented her friend. "Aw thanks! I see you stayed with the Vocaloid part of the party." Rand said nicely. Finn smiled. "Hey. This costume never gets old." she said pointing to her Gumi jacket. "True." Rand said thinking on that. "How did you get such a pretty dress anyway? It must have cost you a fortune!" Finn said looking at the dress. "Um... I met my Fairy Godfather, but anyway," Rand said as they walked into the shop, "Here's your present! Happy Birthday Finn~!" Rand handed Finn a charm necklace with a jeweled pineapple on it and a recording of all the songs performed so far. "Awesome gifts~! Shiny! And my favorite fruit!" Finn said putting the charm necklace around her neck. "I'm glad you like them!" Rand said happily.

Suddenly, Devi dropped from the ceiling holding onto a rope all ninja-like while wearing a black shirt with "Let's Party!" in bold purple glittery letters, a black and purple strips undershirt, purple skirt, black fish net leggings, and knee high purple with black buckles combat boots. "Sorry I'm late! Hopefully I made it in time!" she said excitedly. She turned to face Finn and magically pulled out a Nerf Gun. "Before I give this to you, I wanna say Happy Birthday Finny! Hopefully you have an AWESOME Birthday!" Devi said nicely, handing Finn the Nerf Gun along with a small remote that has only one big red button in the center. "Ok!" Devi pointed to the Nerf Gun, "That can knock ANYONE, meaning demons and death gods too, out cold since it's loaded with special tranquilizer darts disguised as regular Nerf darts! So no one will suspect a thing until, BAM, they are on the floor in dreamland!" Finn laughed. Devi pointed to the small remote. "Now that remote will explode ANY building you desire and you won't get in trouble for it!" she said grinning evilly, then the smile turned friendly, "Hope you like your presents!" "Yes! Thanks Devi!" Finn said. Devi looked around the party and pointed at the German gay guy. "What's with him?" she asked. "That's my German 'friend' Geovanni. He's awesome, German, and gay. And he's nice even when he's drunk." Finn explained. "And you know that how?" Rand asked. Finn smiled a nervous smile.

_**German Music!  
><strong>_**Song: Das Beer Boot  
>By:<br>Note: Germans... They are awesome!**

**Geovanni  
><strong>_**I drink z beer from z glass  
>But das boring. Das Boot<br>Oooo yaaahh  
>Das more like it keep pouring<br>I have z German accent  
>So of course I love beer<br>But how much can z boot hold  
>Eins, Zwei, Drei?<br>Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier!  
>Da Da Das Boot<br>Da Da Das Boot  
>Das Boot<br>I have z beer and so I need  
>Z light snack<br>A giant pretzel, totally perfect  
>Cheese goes nicely with that<br>Now I'm all dirty  
>And tired<br>And probably need z shower  
>Energy drink should do<br>I just need more than five hours  
>Da Da Das Boot<br>Da Da Das Boot  
>So very totally cool<br>I wake up early and I hunger for breakfast  
>Butter milk pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon<br>Sugar and cinnamon.  
>And for lunch I want z wiener schnitzel<br>Ooo yaaah!  
>Gotta have z surf with my turf<br>And wash it down with z butter  
>Then for dinner it's simple<br>I always eat z same thing  
>Saurebraten, Goulash, Bratwurst, Spaetzel, Hassenpfeffer,<br>And Mayo  
>To top it all off<br>I think z cake looks amazing  
>But there's just one thing I'd change<br>I sink it goes without saying  
>Da Da Das Boot<br>Da Da Das Boot  
>Stick it in z boot<br>Da Da Das Boot  
>Da Da Das Boot<br>Uuhhnngg!**_

Party in the Shop!

After the song, Devi turned to Curtis and rubbed the back of her neck in a sheepish manner. "Eh... sorry about the whole pink tutu thing. I hope you aren't mad at me..." She gave her puppy dog look, "I got chocolate cake!' she murmured, hoping for his forgiveness. "Uh... I'm not mad. It was just completely embarrassing and emotionally scarring, is all." Curtis said slurping on a vanilla smoothie nonchalantly. "Hey! That reminds me!" Devi said looking back at Finn and handing her VERY embarrassing blackmail photos of the whole cast. "Here! I think you should have them since I already laughed my butt off these past few days and it's your birthday! You actually deserve them more than me! Go nuts!" she explained.

Alois walked over to Finn and the reviewers. "How many more people are coming?" he asked the birthday girl. "Dunno..." Finn said shrugging. "Go my gallant steed!" someone yelled outside. A pony galloped in with Madara riding on top. Her green Victorian style Lolita dress flowing to the floor as she got off the horse. The horse turned into a cat and dropped into Madara's arms. She walked to Finn. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY GODDESS FINN!" she said handing Finn the cat and throwing confetti around. "Huh?" she said confused but pet the small cat that turned into a small dragon. "Ah!" Finn yelled, but the dragon turned into a small puppy dog. "Cool!" "I thought I give you something that you may like, but I didn't know what an awesome person like you would want so I just thought I give you a shape shifting pet and something else. It can be whatever animal you want it to be and more! It can be a puppy, a bird, a fish, a dangerous mini dragon with venom, anything you like!" Madara explained. Finn smiled. "Sweet~! Two new friends in one day! I think I'll name you Casa Nova... No... Al Capone! No... ROFLAS!" she thought out loud. "Roflas?" Alois asked curious. "My last name backwards." Finn said with a joking smile. "The other gift," She pulled out a small box that looked like a rubrics cube, "Get at least one of the panels to have the same colors and something cool happens and after that fireworks start shooting. The more panels you get with the same colors the cooler the surprise and fireworks are! The best part about it is that you can never get burned by the fireworks or hurt by anything that comes out AND it can happen multiple times! Have fun!" Madara explained handing the small box to the birthday girl.

Carl came out of nowhere again and hugged Finn in a fairy princess costume. "Aw! Hey Carl! How's it going?" Finn asked with a smile as the monkey ran away into the party. The other reviewers laughed and ran off but Madara stayed behind. "Just thought I mention this: don't give it alcohol, don't get it near smoke and no drugs! It has to be in a healthy environment and it has to have a fun life which I'm sure you can provide it with!" she explained as Finn pet the creature. "Okay. Translation: We keep it as far away from Geovanni as possible." Finn said as Roflas wagged it's dog tail. "Alright then. I have a question. Did that drug you gave Ciel have an end?" Finn asked. "End? You mean like... When the drug wears off?" Finn nodded. "Oh... Um... I don't know." Madara answered. "Okay! This calls for a little magic~! Ciel!" Finn yelled for the bluenet. He walked over with his hand stuck in the Vermillion Vase. "Uh... Can I have some help?" he asked wiggling his arm. Finn sighed holding her arm out. "Ciel, open your hand." Finn ordered. He obeyed and Finn grabbed the vase then placed it on the floor. Roflas slipped out of her arms and ran to the counter. Madara followed the creature. Devi smirked and walked over to Finn and Ciel.

"So I see your wearing a Len costume. What about dressing up as a vampire?" Devi asked Ciel. "Not to worry! I have this taken care of! I'm going to twist those words around. This won't hurt a bit Ciel but that drug will wear off hopefully and... Okay... I'll shut up now before I fuck things up." Finn said waving her hands and with a flash of blue lightning, Ciel screamed and jumped back. "What the heck was that for?" he yelled. "There's the Ciel I know and love. Now," She shook the vase and small blood red pills fell into her hand, "Open wide and you won't hurt anyone." she said.

"Why would I-?"

"Just open up!"

"Okay!" Ciel said opening his mouth unwillingly and annoyed. Finn dropped in the blood pills and shut his mouth for him. "Now it's time for the Vocaloid of our day! Ciel, since you're a vampire dressed up as Len, you might as well start us off. Now that Geovanni is done with Das Beer Boot, which is a real item that isn't even the size of a normal cup, it's the size of an actual boot that you can put a foot in and-" "Um... You got side tracked again." Ciel pointed out annoyed, a small fang poking through his mouth. "R-Right... Sorry... Anyway, you're gonna sing _Sadistic Vampire _which is perfect because you're wearing the Len costume and you're a vampire." Finn said. "First, you keep repeating stuff and second, no. It might be your birthday, but I don't have to do what you say. You're not a customer." Ciel said bitterly, closing his eyes and turning away. He heard a sniffle then a slight sob. He opened his eyes and turned back to see Finn in a Vocaloid Rin costume. There were tears on the side of her eyes and she was shaking slightly. Ciel fumbled as she started crying. Tears streamed down her face. The reviewers watched angry at Ciel for hurting the birthday girl. Devi slapped Ciel. "Ouch!" he yelped, rubbing his cheek. "You may be a vampire but I can still slap you. And Finn may be your boss but it's her birthday! Have a heart, you little blue haired jerk!" Devi yelled. Rand, Kaori and Madara comforted Finn as she cried. "You guys have no right to tell me what to do!" Ciel retorted.

Serena and the zombie girl stood by Devi ready to beat the shit out of the vampire Len. Ciel gulped. The odds did not look good.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later...<p>

"Alright! Alright! I'll sing! Just get the hell off of me!" Ciel yelled as the three reviewers sat on top of him. Serena giggled and got off. Devi smirked and walked away. The zombie girl, apparently she was _blackflame101_, kicked him, laughed, then walked to the Undertaker. The blue haired... boy... stood up and cleaned himself off, sighed, then walked on stage and pushed Geovanni off so he could sing.

_**Darkening... to Singing!  
><strong>_**Song: Sadistic Vampire  
>By: Vocaloid<br>Note: Dammit computer! Why you no supply Japan lyrics? ****ಠ****n****ಠ**

**Ciel  
><strong>_**Hey, baby, come on over here!  
>I promise that I won't do anything bad<br>I just wanna taste you and know some more about you  
>I'm a Vampire, you see<br>You are my prey that I plan to love upon  
>Hurry up and give me that slender neck, or we're through<br>I can't stop loving you  
>You must have been wanting to see me oh so badly<br>So you came to this forest deep at night to see me  
>Such a foolish, pitiful, yet so beloved so loving<br>Will you let me eat up everything?  
>I think that I will take my time<br>Because just biting you is really boring  
>Going closer to you without trying to scare you<br>I'll pretend to protect you  
>Warding off every danger that's in your path<br>Trying to do what a good guy would always do  
>I can easily<br>Eat every distasteful guy that's after your soft heart  
>But if a tasty morsel comes up, I'll slowly rip them apart<br>I may be cruel but I have taste though I'll eat all I can  
>Come on, little one, into my hands<br>Soft long hair that seduces me  
>Pretty eyes that won't let me be<br>The love I'm in  
>Your pretty white skin<br>Your slender hug around me loving  
>Good girl. Hurry<br>Over here, see  
>Just you and me<br>Baby, I love you  
>Your body is mine. I won't let anyone else have it<br>It belongs to me. So Be quiet and just obey me  
>Divine and simple guidance<br>Resisting is the wrong thing to do. Especially to me  
>As you can see. Don't you agree with me my pretty lady?<strong>_

Story SMASH!

Devi ran to Sebastian. " I'm sorry to say this," she said trying to sound nice, "But I need my kitty back since I'm back from where I was the past week." Sebastian blinked and started sobbing as he handed the small black cat back to it's owner. Finn scurried over and smiled at Sebastian. "Okay butler. We have nothing for you to do today so I'm just gonna let Roflas here have some fun." She looked over at her new pet, "Roflas, go fetch the demon man!" she said pointing to the God-knows-how-old demon. Roflas turned into a cheetah club and chased the demon outside. "Okay! He's taken care of. Now... Confession time~!" Finn said running onto the stage where Ciel still was. He was just about to leave when she blocked his way. Everyone looked up from talking to each other to see what was up. Finn's smile grew wicked. "As requested by Devi, Elizabeth must approach the stage." Finn said. Ciel was about to just jump off stage but Finn froze him in place. The female blonde walked to the stage. Finn looked at Ciel. "Also by the request of Devi, Ciel, you must say what you REALLY feel about Elizabeth. Right in front of her." Finn said evilly. Ciel gulped and asked Finn, "Why don't you just stake me instead? It's less painful." Finn smirked and waved her hand at him. "Say what you really feel about her Ciel. Enlighten us." Finn said then jumped off stage. A small awkward silence went through the shop.

Finn giggled and ran through a portal. There she saw Grell playing catch with King Kong. "Okay, Grell! It's my birthday and way past the date you should be out of here. I'm gonna be nice and let you head back into civilization." she said nicely. The reaper looked at her and blinked. "But me and King Kong were just getting to know each other. He's really nice once you get used to him." he explained. Finn rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know. But you have a request, it's my birthday and I'm asking you to come with me and get off this island." Finn said. Grell blinked again and shrugged. "Can't argue with that logic. Okay~! Bye King Kong! Miss you already sweetie!" Grell said all gay like, waving to the gorilla as he ran through the portal. Finn stood on the island and stared at the gorilla, who stared back. "Uh... Bye~!" she said running into the portal. She looked at Grell and said, "Don't worry. I'll leave this portal here so you can go back to King Kong anytime. Okay?" Grell nodded. Finn went to the couch and sat down to watch Ciel confess.

There was still an awkward silence. "Not for long~!" Finn chimed waving her hand again, her eyes glowing green then turning back to their original purple. Ciel's eyes glowed slightly green, then he blinked, shook his head, and looked at Elizabeth. He circled her, looking at her dog costume, her curly blonde hair, and her green eyes, then stopped in front of her again. "Stupid." Was all he said. Lizzy blinked. "What?" she said confused. The audience gasped. Finn and Devi giggled. Ciel shrugged. "Stupid, dumb, retarded. Don't make me read the whole thesaurus to you, Lizzy!" Ciel said a bit loudly. The audience went "Ooooo...". Tears formed at the sides of Lizzy's eyes. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Oh no... Now she's gonna cry... Great..." he said sarcastically. Finn handed Devi some popcorn while she slurped on a pineapple smoothie in excitement. "It's like watching the best comedy soap opera ever!" she whispered. Elizabeth held back her tears. "Aw... Trying to be brave? Well good! You'd cry at the simplest things. It was so annoying! And your voice! Don't even get me started on that!" Ciel continued. Devi laughed. Finn got a panel on the cube right and fireworks boomed. "Sweet fried Cheese Nips!" Finn yelled as a thunder cloud rolled out of nowhere.

The cloud moved to Lizzy and started raining on her. Ciel snickered but then the snicker turned into laughter. "Well... That's an interesting function." Finn looked at Madara, "Here you go." she said handing Madara Ciel's eye patch. Lizzy fell to the floor, wet and teary eyed. Ciel blinked and yawned, walking off the stage to Finn. "I feel refreshed. And I forgot to say this: Happy Birthday Finn." he said with a smile. Finn stared then narrowed her eyes and pointed at him. "You know, normally if you weren't wearing that Len costume and you weren't a vampire for the day, I would've said you're being sarcastic, but since you are, I'm gonna hug you." Finn said hugging the d... v... boy. Ciel was a bit startled, but he hugged back.

The purple haired girl let go and looked at Grell. "Okay, Grell. Have you seen Will?" she asked him. The reaper shrugged. "I thought he was with you... And he was on vacation." the red head said. Finn face palmed. Ciel rubbed his forehead in pain. Alois skipped over in his Miku costume. "Hey! I saw Will leaving for some place. He said something about going and meeting some people. I dunno... He was smiling all creepy like... It was freaky." Alois said with a shiver. Finn blinked then screamed. Ciel and Alois covered their ears. "Why with the scream?" Ciel asked. Finn jumped to Curtis. "Track him down... NOW! He might be out looking for 'you-know-who' and if he does we're both dead." Finn said.

* * *

><p>Three hours later...<p>

Ciel sighed and ran to Finn, who was right in front of the group of searchers with her brother. "Finn, where are we and why?" he asked. "Well... we're somewhere in England and still tracking down Will. Hopefully he isn't where Curtis and I think he is. Hopefully." Finn explained. Ciel was partly confused. "And where is this place you hope Will isn't right now?" he said. Finn blinked and gulped. "Can't say. But I have this just in case." she said holding up the remote Devi gave her that destroys buildings. Alois joined in the conversation. "Just in case what?" he asked. Before Finn could answer, Ciel bopped Alois upside the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Alois yelled at the bluenet. "For being an idiot. That's what!" Ciel yelled at the blonde. "Can it you two! Or I swear I'll put you both in a building and blow the whole thing up!" Finn threatened. They shut up, knowing that when Finn threatened to do something, she would go by her word. They continued walking but Finn stopped at a crossroad sign. "Oh no..." she said. Her eyes widened and her skin went as pale as Ciel's. "What?" Alois asked. "Fleckerbaker. This was the street I was raised on. Will's going to **my **house!" Finn explained. "Well, that's not entirely true. We haven't seen mom and dad in four years. They might have left." Curtis reminded his sister. "R-right." Finn said a bit nervous.

Curtis stopped in front of a house. "He's here." he said looking up. Ciel looked at him. "And how do you know this?" he asked. Curtis shrugged and Ciel rolled his eyes. "Wait..." Finn said, "Shouldn't he be in that house? I remember we lived there." She pointed to the house next door. "Nope. He's in that house." Curtis said pointing to the house that looked like there was a party in it. Grell laughed. "Will? At a party? Yeah right! He has to be in that house." Grell said as they all walked inside. "Whoa! Shinigami party!" Alois said amazed. "No... More like a Ronald party. No wonder he wasn't at our party." Finn noted looking around. Grell fumed, "And I wasn't invited! How rude!" "No one cares." Ciel said. Grell sat in the emo corner all alone after that. "Hey... Isn't that Will over there?" Serena said pointing to two guys in one chair. "Oh wow. Will must be drunk. Good thing we left Roflas in Sebastian's care." Finn said. Devi blinked. "Hold up! Is Will...?" she said but was to shocked to finish. "I'm afraid so. He's making out with the Undertaker. Very out of character there." Finn said.

"And there's Eric and Alan." she added, pointing to the two reapers. "Are they gonna sing?" Alois asked confused. "Well, Eric is standing on a table with a microphone. I'm pretty sure they're gonna sing." Ciel pointed out.

_**Death By Concert!  
><strong>_**Song: Kuroshitsuji Theme Song Monochrome Kiss  
>By: ... ?<br>Note: I'm not quite sure which theme Fluffy-San wanted... but I guess it's the first one so... yeah...**

**Eric  
><strong>_**deai ni iro wa nakute  
>monokuro fukinukeru<br>itami goto kimi yudanemashou  
>kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru<br>yousha nai aki ga kite  
>suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni<br>toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo  
>yasashiku sukutte<br>uwakuchibiru de asobu  
>sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu<br>tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa  
>dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai<br>futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru  
>are kara ikura ka yoru<br>suki ni mo narimashita  
>izon no umi iki mo wasurete<br>muchuu no sono temae de nama nurusa dake wo nokoshite  
>hiki kiwa no bigaku<br>tokuige na kisu kirau  
>hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete<br>dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete iku no  
>midarete nemutte sore ijyou wo oshiete?<br>egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru  
>tsugi no nagai hari ga tenjyou ni todoku koro ni wa<br>kimi wa mou inai  
>watashi wa mou iranai<br>sore de mo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita  
>tooku yori mo ima wo musunda nureta hitomi wa<br>dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai  
>sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru<br>yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kisu de  
>irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru<strong>_

Shall We Read On?

Finn smiled. "Hey... This place is _not_ that bad. I mean, there might be reapers at every corner with a weapon that could actually kill me if they wanted to but this party is pretty awesome!" she explained. "You have a point. But maybe if they didn't have drinks we could move the party over here." Rand said. Finn was about to say something else but screamed instead as a reaper picked her up. Ciel and Alois immediately looked over at the situation. "Hello, girly. Have you ever noticed that your soul looks good?" he asked. "Okay! My souls pretty now put me down!" Finn yelled flailing her arms. Alois and Ciel walked over. "Put her down!" Alois yelled at the reaper. "No way, demon! Back off!" he yelled back. Ciel glared. Alois kicked the reaper's leg causing the reaper to drop Finn. Ciel caught her in time, bridal style. Finn blinked and the two of them looked at each other for a moment. "Dude." Finn said, "You're making me feel all girly inside. Knock it off and put me down." He set her down on her own two feet. "You're welcome..." he mumbled, a little annoyed. Now that that **(Yes... Two 'that's... This is no joke...) **was over, Alan decided to do his own music number.

_**Happy Death Birthday to Finn!  
><strong>_**Song: Wake The Demon  
>By: Bullet For My Valentine<br>Note: Gosh... This song's louder than the Ronald party! **

**Alan  
><strong>_**Oh!  
>2, 3, 4<br>Helpless,  
>My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside,<br>You sealed your demise when you took what was mine,  
>Don't try to stop me from avenging this world,<br>No voice to be heard  
>Waking The Demon,<br>Where'd you run to?  
>Walk in the shadows,<br>Watch the blood flow,  
>There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,<br>Your body's weakening, Walk to the light,  
>Those painful times so alone so ashamed,<br>I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain  
>Caution,<br>There's just no limits to the boundaries you push  
>I warned you but still you just f**k with my mind,<br>There's no escape from this rage that I feel,  
>Nothing is real,<br>Waking The Demon,  
>Where'd you run to?<br>Walk in the shadows,  
>Watch the blood flow,<br>There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,  
>Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light,<br>Those painful times so alone so ashamed,  
>I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain<br>Breathe on me  
>Don't wake me from this slumber.<br>Stay With me  
>Possession taking over<br>Breathe on me  
>Don't wake me from this slumber.<br>Stay With me  
>Possession taking over<br>Whoa!  
>Tread!<br>Breathe for me  
>Don't wake me from this slumber.<br>Stay With me  
>Possession taking over<br>Breathe on me  
>Don't wake me from this slumber.<br>Stay With me  
>Possession taking over<br>Waking The Demon!**_

And Let'sa go!

Ciel sighed and looked at Finn. "Can we get out of here now?" he asked. Finn shook her head. "Not until we do one last thing." she said. She grabbed Will from where ever he was and Grell, then looked at Will and said, "You're obviously drunk... so you can't say no. Now you two go on that table and sing _Kiss with a Fist_! Now!" Finn pushed them towards the table.

_**This Is For Otaku...  
><strong>_**Song: Kiss With A Fist  
>By: Florence and The Machine<br>Note: The best song for the GrellxWill pairing... Yeah...**

**Grell & Will  
><strong>_**You hit me once  
>I hit you back<br>You gave a kick  
>I gave a slap<br>You smashed a plate  
>Over my head<br>Then I set fire to our bed  
>You hit me once<br>I hit you back  
>You gave a kick<br>I gave a slap  
>You smashed a plate<br>Over my head  
>Then I set fire to our bed<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>My black eye casts no shadow<br>Your red eye sees no pain  
>Your slaps don't stick<br>Your kicks don't hit  
>So we remain the same<br>Blood sticks and sweat drips  
>Break the lock if it don't fit<br>A kick in the teeth is good for some**_

**Grell & Will**_**  
>A kiss with a fist is better than none<br>A-whoa, a kiss with a fist is better than none**_

**Will**_**  
>Broke your jaw once before<br>Spilled your blood upon the floor  
>You broke my leg in return<br>Sit back and watch the bed burn  
>Well love sticks, sweat drips<br>Break the lock if it don't fit  
>A kick in the teeth is good for some<strong>_

**Grell & Will**_**  
>A kiss with a fist is better than none<br>A-whoa, a kiss with a fist is better than none  
>You hit me once<br>I hit you back  
>You gave a kick<br>I gave a slap  
>You smashed a plate over my head<br>Then I set fire to our bed  
>You hit me once<br>I hit you back  
>You gave a kick<br>I gave a slap  
>You smashed a plate over my head<br>Then I set fire to our bed**_

And we're out of here!

Finn looked at Ciel. "Okay. Now we can leave." she declared. "Finally!" Ciel said walking out of the house. The group followed with Finn in front. She stopped in front of her old house. Ciel and Alois looked at each other confused then at her. She pressed the button on the remote Devi gave her and the house exploded. "Woo hoo!" she cheered. Curtis was next to her. "Sis! What did you do? Mom and Dad are gonna kill us!" he yelled at her. Blood rained down on her and her brother. She stopped her happy dance. "That can't be good." she said, then shrugged, "They can't kill me now!" She then went back to her happy dance. Ciel gulped. Finn took the rubics cube out of her pocket and fixed another panel. Fireworks shot out and so did a parade float with a giant elephant statue on it. "We're heading back to the shop by float?" Alois asked. The reviewers jumped on and music started playing. "Yup! _Panic! At The Disco _elephant style! Get on! _Mona Lisa's _playing~!" Finn said jumping onto the float. The boys climbed in and it rode back to the shop.

"_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_~..."

* * *

><p>One hour later...<p>

_**Smile Child~!  
><strong>_**Song: Sarah Smiles  
>By: Panic! At The Disco<br>Note: One of my four fave PATD... Next to Mona Lisa and Hurricane... :D**

**Ciel  
><strong>_**I was fine just a guy living on my own,  
>Waiting for the sky to fall<br>Then you called and changed it all,  
>Doll.<strong>_

**Alois **_**  
>Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in,<br>We both know you'd already win,  
>Mm you're original sin.<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>You fooled me once with your eyes now honey,<br>You fooled me twice with your lies and I say,  
>Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care,<br>She lives in her world so unaware.  
>Does she know that my destiny lies with her?<br>Sarah,  
>Oh Sarah,<br>are you saving me?**_

**Alois**_**  
>Waking up to a kiss and you're on your way,<br>I really hoped that you would stay,  
>But you left and went your own way,<br>Babe.**_

**Ciel**_**  
>I don't mind, take your time, I got things to do,<br>Besides sit around and wait for you.  
>Oh and I hope you do too.<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>You fooled me once with your eyes now honey,<br>You fooled me twice with your lies and I say,  
>Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care,<br>She lives in her world so unaware,  
>Does she know that my destiny lies with her,<br>Sarah,  
>Oh Sarah,<br>are you saving me?**_

**Ciel**_**  
>And it's killing me inside,<br>Consuming all my time,  
>You've left me blind,<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>And when I think I'm right,<br>You strip away my pride,  
>You cast it all aside but I say,<br>Sarah smiles like**_

**Ciel**_**  
>Sarah doesn't care,<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>She lives in her world so unaware,<br>Does she know that my destiny lies with her,  
>Sarah,<br>Oh Sarah,  
>are you saving me?<strong>_

And now a special message to the birthday girl~!

Finn smiled as Curtis placed the cake on the counter where she was sitting. Devi placed a candle on top and Sebastian lit it. Finn squealed in happiness as everyone began singing the Happy Birthday song. Even Ciel joined in despite his usual hate for parties. When they finished, Finn blew out the candles and yelled out, "Best Birthday party ever!" Some of the group laughed and then they went back to enjoying the party. Finn then cut through the cake with a pocket knife. "You did not come prepared for this did you?" Ciel asked as Finn ate her piece of cake. She shook her head and handed him some cake. "I never thought I'd even have a party." she said after she swallowed her cake. "What?" Alois asked confused, "You mean, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be having this party?" Finn nodded. "Why?" Ciel asked. Finn lowered her gaze, a little sad. "Well... My parents never bothered remembering... They didn't even say Happy Birthday. They didn't even bother with my birthday much less the fact that I own this place. I was just there. This is actually my very first birthday ever. I mean, to celebrate mine. My parents don't care for me so I go to my friends' birthday parties all the time. I always have cake, talk to my other friends and meet new ones, but I've never actually _been _the birthday girl. Just a guest." Finn explained. The two boys looked at her in disbelief.

How can a girl so amazingly nice and happy have such a horrible past?

"But anyway... I'm here. Having my first party. With my two favorite guys in the whole world! And I'm happy~!" she said happily, hugging them close. Rand smiled at Finn's happiness and looked over at Curtis. "So... what's it like having a girlfriend?" she asked with a smug smile. Curt sighed. "Dreamy. I've never had a girlfriend before so the butterflies in my stomach are new. The warmth on my cheeks is weird too. But I'll get used to it. It feels nice." Curtis explained. Rand giggled. Suddenly, Finn yelled out, "Slow dance time!" The Triplets went on stage. "What?" Ciel asked confused. "A slow dance. We're ending this day with two final songs. One of them is a slow song and the last one is a surprise. Now, you two, go and start slow dancing. Together." Finn ordered Alois and Ciel. "What?" Ciel asked again. Alois shrugged and grabbed Ciel, dragging him to the dance floor. Curtis walked over to Madara. "A dance, m'lady?" he asked her, holding out his hand towards her in a polite gesture. She blushed and took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor. The Triplets began the slow song.

_**Slow and Smooth Wins The Date!  
><strong>_**Song: Our First Time  
>By: Bruno Mars<br>Note: Okay. It was either this or something from Twilight. And that's the only vampire book I hate.  
>Sorry to the Twi-hearts out there but I just really don't like it.<strong>

**Thompson**_**  
>Don't it feel good, babe?<br>Don't it feel good, baby?  
>'Cause it's so brand new, babe<br>It's so brand new, baby**_

**Timber**_**  
>Don't it feel good, babe?<br>Don't it feel good, baby?  
>'Cause it's so brand new, babe<br>It's so brand new, baby**_

**Canterbury**_**  
>Girl, here we are<br>In this big old empty room**_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Starin' at each other<strong>_

**Canterbury**_**  
>Who's gonna make the first move<br>Been doin' our thing **_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>For a minute<strong>_

**Canterbury**_**  
>And now both our hearts<strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Are in it<strong>_

**Canterbury**_**  
>The only place to go <strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Is all the way<br>Is that alright? Is that okay?  
>Girl, no need to be nervous<br>'Cause I got you all night**_

**Canterbury**_**  
>Don't you worry about a thing, no, no, no<strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Just go with it, go with it, go with it<strong>_

**Timber & Canterbury**_**  
>And I will go real <strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Slow with it, slow with it<strong>_

**Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>It's our first time, <strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Go with it, go with it, go with it<strong>_

**Timber & Canterbury**_**  
>And I will go real<strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Slow with it, slow with it<strong>_

**Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>It's our first time<strong>_

**Canterbury**_**  
>Clothes are not required<br>For what we got planned  
>Oh girl, you're my desire<br>Your wish is my command**_

**Timber & Thompson**_**  
>Treat you like a princess<strong>_

**Canterbury**_**  
>Ooh girl, you're so delicious<br>Like ice cream on a sunny day  
>Gonna eat you before you melt away, yeah<strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Is that alright? Is that okay?<br>Girl, no need to be nervous  
>'Cause I got you all night<strong>_

**Canterbury**_**  
>Don't you worry about a thing, no, no, no<strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Just go with it, go with it, go with it<strong>_

**Timber & Canterbury**_**  
>And I will go real<strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Slow with it, slow with it<strong>_

**Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>It's our first time, <strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Go with it, go with it, go with it<strong>_

**Timber & Canterbury**_**  
>And I will go real <strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Slow with it, slow with it<strong>_

**Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>It's our first time<strong>_

**Timber**_**  
>Don't it feel good, babe?<br>Don't it feel good, baby?  
>'Cause it's so brand new, babe<br>It's so brand new, baby**_

**Thompson**_**  
>Don't it feel good, babe?<br>Don't it feel good, baby?  
>'Cause it's so brand new, babe<br>It's so brand new, baby**_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Just go with it, go with it, go with it<strong>_

**Timber & Canterbury**_**  
>And I will go real <strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Slow with it, slow with it<strong>_

**Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>It's our first time,<strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Go with it, go with it, go with it<strong>_

**Timber & Canterbury**_**  
>And I will go real<strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Slow with it, slow with it<strong>_

**Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>It's our first time<strong>_

And the surprises just keep coming...

Ciel roared and stomped over. "Worst four minutes of my life. Ever." Ciel growled loudly, "Who's idea was that anyway?" Finn smiled at him and answered, "That would be Rand." Ciel was just about to run at the reviewer but Sebastian stopped him, while the butler was holding a brown cat, most likely Roflas in his left arm. "Young master, I would not suggest doing that. It could hurt you and everyone in this shop." the elder demon explained. "I'll rip her head off!" Ciel yelled clawing at the air in front of Rand as Sebastian held the collar of Ciel's Len costume. "Hey, hating me isn't going to make the dance go away. Erasing everyone's memories of the moment, now that works." Rand explained with a smirk.

Curtis blushed and looked down at his feet as Madara looked at him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked as the song ended. Curtis put his hands behind his back. She blinked and narrowed her eyes. "Are you nervous, Curtis?" she asked as her eyes widened. He nodded, not saying a word. His blush glowed on his greenish-light grey skin. Madara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You're really great, you know that?" she said nicely. Finn rummaged through the back of the counter. "What are you doing?" Alois asked. Finn pulled out a small brown box and opened it, blowing off some dust. Alois coughed as the dust traveled to him. "Ah! There it is!" said the purple haired witch, taking out a VIP card dangling on a slightly thick black rope necklace. "What is it?" Alois asked grabbing the card and reading it. "This... is the only present my parents ever gave me. An Always-All-Access VIP Card to the Crap Can Cruise or as I like to call it: The AAAVIPCCCC or triple A VIP C times four trip." Finn said, taking the card out of Alois's hands and hugged it. "One, that cruise already sucks and we haven't even gotten on it. Two, what's so great about the card? And three, what is wrong with your life?" Alois said. "It's not as bad as it sounds. Really. The card gets me five star service, no expiration date and allows me to bring along as many people as I please. And nothing is wrong with me. I'm as normal as you and everyone else in this shop." Finn explained, shoving the card in his face. "And why did you bring it out?"

"Pack your things! We're heading on a cruise~!" Finn declared happily. "No way! Today?" Serena asked. "Next time we meet, it will be on that cruise ship." Finn said, putting the card on the counter. "We're going on a vacation?" Ciel asked. "Yeah! Except you two will still be doing what people ask!" the witch said with an evil smile. Ciel slammed his head on the counter once and sighed. Finn jumped on stage and pushed the Triplets off. "Now for our finale." Finn declared, "To the stage: Alois, " He smiled and ran onto the stage. "Grell," The red head skipped on stage. "And last but not least, our favorite little earl, Ciel~!" The bluenet sighed again and trudged onto the stage. "What are we gonna sing?" Alois asked excitedly. Finn smiled and said, "This is a present for you, Alois, for giving me this awesome party. I know you know this song. What do you think of when I say: _It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_?" Alois squealed.

_**Finale! Dance Your Way!  
><strong>_**Song: Born This Way  
>By: Lady Gaga<br>Note: You're the best guys! **

**Alois**_  
><em>_**Just put your paws up  
>'cause you were born this way, baby<strong>_

**Finn**_**  
>My mama told me when I was young<br>We are all born superstars  
>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on<br>In the glass of her boudoir**_

**Alois**_**  
>"there's nothin wrong with lovin who you are"<br>She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"  
>"so hold your head up girl and you'll go far,<br>Listen to me when I say"**_

**Alois & Finn**_**  
>I'm beautiful in my way<br>'cause god makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way  
>Don't hide yourself in regret<br>Just love yourself and you're set  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way  
>Ooo there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<br>Don't be a drag - just be a queen  
>Don't be a drag - just be a queen<br>Don't be a drag - just be a queen  
>Don't be!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Give yourself prudence<br>And love your friends  
>Subway kid, rejoice your truth<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>In the religion of the insecure<br>I must be myself, respect my youth**_

**Grell**_**  
>A different lover is not a sin<br>Believe capital h-i-m  
>Hey hey hey!<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>I love my life I love this record and<br>Mi amore vole fe yah **_

**Ciel & Grell**_**  
>I'm beautiful in my way<br>'cause god makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way  
>Don't hide yourself in regret<br>Just love yourself and you're set  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way  
>Ooo there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<br>Whether you're broke or evergreen  
>You're black, white, beige, chola descent<strong>_

**Ciel, Alois, Finn & Grell**_**  
>You're lebanese, you're orient<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Whether life's disabilities<br>Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
>Rejoice and love yourself today<br>'cause baby you were born this way**_

**Finn**_**  
>No matter gay, straight, or bi,<br>Lesbian, transgendered life**_

**Ciel**_**  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born to survive**_

**Grell**_**  
>No matter black, white or beige<br>Chola or orient made**_

**Alois**_**  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born to be brave**_

**Ciel, Alois, Finn & Grell**_**  
>I'm beautiful in my way<br>'cause god makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way  
>Don't hide yourself in regret<br>Just love yourself and you're set  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way**_

**Ciel & Finn**_**  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I was born this way hey!  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way hey!**_

**Alois & Grell**_**  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I was born this way hey!  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way hey!**_

And on a ending note...

End of the party... We hope you had fun~! The next date will be August 4, 2011. Hurry by then! In the next little piece, Finn, Ciel, Alois and the rest of the gang will be on a cruise. Would you like to join? Review soon or else! Also, we have been nearing the 50th review, so by the order of _tfdragon_ (and you thought Finn was _tfdragon_...? No... She just represents the name.), the 50th reviewer gets a special prize that will be announced later. Anyway, it's cruise week! Grab your sunscreen and bathing suits cuz it's vacation time! See ya on the cruise!

PS from Finn- So, Fluffy-san, I figured out what your review was. I didn't understand until I watched the OVA. Sorry for that! I thought it would be perfect for this chapter now. Of course, I would never leave an order untouched. This is my sanity, you know... keeps me balanced. Well... I guess I've said enough! Thanks to everyone who came to the party and gave me presents, to the people who reviewed, and to the people who read! See ya on the cruise!


	8. Sexy Cruising

One sniff of the ocean breeze and Finn knew they were at the right dock. "Don't you guys just love the smell of fish land?" she said standing on the dock with only Merlin's vase and her VIP card in hand. "It would be a lot more gentle for me if I weren't still a vampire." Ciel said, trying not to smell anything. Finn stuck her tongue out at him and waved her hand at him, then he was back to normal. He sighed in relief. "So, explain to me _why_ we didn't bring anything but ourselves?" Alois asked. Finn rolled her eyes and smiled. "Because, silly, we have Merlin's vase. And it can give us anything we need. Watch." she said and put her hand in. The purple haired girl pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and put them on. "And now, not a single fuck will be given this day. Not a single one. Now get on the boat or you'll be left here all alone!" Finn declared, pointing to the really big, bulky, really shiny, white ship. The trio (Alois, Ciel and Finn) all ran onto the boat.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later...<p>

"Wee~!" all three of them yelled, bouncing on the white bouncy beds in the room they were going to share. There was only one really big bed since demons didn't sleep. Finn laughed. "Okay! Let's stop!" She jumped off and looked out the window. "Besides, everyone's already on board now!" she said putting her hands and face on the window to look out at the people doing stuff on the deck. The two demons stopped bouncing. "Everyone?" they both asked and looked out with her. "Yes! Now, come on!" Finn said running out. The boys scurried off after her.

Down at the deck, everyone from the Kuro cast (that was still alive anyway) was doing something... Who cares what. Then there were the reviewers. Like Rand. "Woohoo! Guess who made it on board~!" she yelled walking on board. "Sadly." Ciel mumbled then he noticed he was recieving glares from Finn and Rand. He flinched and said, "I'm sorry... Je-" He slapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish the word. Suddenly, three large dragons flew through the air, circling above the ship. Then they disappeared and Kaori fell from the sky into Ciel's arms. "Oh! Hey Ciel! Nice catch!" she said. Three small lizards dropped onto Kaori's head. "Aw sweet~! So those are Jonathan's family?" Finn asked as the three lizards dropped from Kaori and ran to Jonathan. "Yeah! The pale blue one is his sister, the white one is his mom and the black one is his dad." Kaori explained. "Are you even allowed to bring them on board?" Ciel asked. "Yes." Kaori and Finn said at the same time.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later...<p>

The ship's horn blew and they set off. Ciel blinked and smiled. "Wait... There's only two? This is wonderful!" He laid back in a chair. "My kind of vacation." he said. Finn glared and was shaking Merlin's vase. Sunscreen popped out. Finn put a simple pea sized white glob on her finger and swiped it on Ciel's nose. Ciel yelped. Rand laughed then asked, "Hey Ciel. Have you ever gotten a sunburn? I mean, your skin is so pale..." She smirked as he growled. "Well, he never stays outdoors long. He's cooped up in that mansion of his. I'm surprised he even knows what a tree looks like!" Finn said laughing. Ciel pouted and walked away. Finn started shaking the vase at the floor and suddenly, a girl rolled out. "Oh hey Otaku!" Finn said happily, helping the reviewer up. Ciel's skin paled, if that was even possible for him but then he sighed. "Three is fine. As long as it isn't more than that." he said. Alois appeared next to him. "Knowing Finn for this long, you have to realize there's going to be more than that. No matter what the odds say." he reminded the bluenet.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later... <strong>(Slow day...)<strong>

The trio walked around the ship. After about a few seconds of thinking, Alois asked, "Hey, Ciel, where is your manservant?" Ciel shrugged. "...I don't know." Was his answer. Finn started thinking. "Come to think of it, this is around the time Serena usually." She looked up. " ...Oh no." she said wide eyed. The other two looked at what she was looking at. All three of them yelled out, "Serena!" "Finn! Ciel! Alois! Help! Please?" Serena yelled as Sebastian was holding her in the air, squeezing the life out of her and petting her ears. "Serena! Sebastian, put her down!" Finn yelled at the butler. "What a beautiful kitty!" Sebastian yelled out like an idiot. "Sebastian! Put her down! You don't squeeze the life out of the reviewers! They give me joy out of your pain!" the purple haired girl news flashed. "Right now, I'm the one in pain! Mrrrow! Let go!" Serena swinging her legs and arms. "Sebastian, just put her down!" Ciel ordered his demon butler. The elder demon smirked. "My lord, are you jealous?" Sebastian asked evilly. Ciel blushed. "N-no! You're just hurting her, that's all!" he said a bit annoyed. Serena accidentally kicked Sebastian in the crotch. Sebastian yelped. "Oof!" He dropped Serena and doubled over in pain. Ciel caught Serena. "...You know, for someone only a year older than I was before I became a demon, you're pretty damn light." he pointed out. "Uh, thanks?" Serena said. "I thought all cats landed on their feet..." Finn said confused. "Oh, we do, but I just needed an excuse to do this." Serena said then kissed Ciel, again.

Ciel blushed more then dropped Serena onto the floor. "Meeouch!" the cat girl said in a bit of pain. Finn growled and punched Ciel in the gut. "Ouch! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled at her, covering his stomach in pain. Finn held up a fist at him. "I have half a mind not to kill you right now. You be happy!" she yelled and forced him to the floor. He crawled away, whimpering in pain. Finn helped Serena up. "Sorry about him. He's being an asshole." Finn said with a slight growl. "It's okay... I guess." she said and then ran off. Finn blinked. "Finn! In the water! Sharks!" Alois yelled pointing out into the sea. Finn ran to him and looked where he was pointing then let out a gasp. "Madara! Oh shit!" she yelled. "I'll get her!" Alois yelled jumping off the ship. He swam out pass the sharks and grabbed Madara. The sharks swam to them. "Back you man eating beast! Back!" Alois yelled punching the sharks away. Madara grabbed onto Alois. The blonde swam back onto the boat and grabbed onto the railing. "Alois~! Madara!" Finn yelled grabbing the reviewer. She helped Madara onto the boat. "Wait! What about-" Alois yelled then slipped off of the side, "ME?" He fell back into the ocean. Finn and Madara watched him fall. "Too bad for him." Madara said with a shrug. Finn smiled. "Yup! And besides, he's a demon! He'll live." Finn said waving the thought off.

Kaori grabbed Ciel and pushed him onto the ship's stage. "Sing _Last Man Standing_ now!" she ordered him. Ciel blinked and did as told.

_**First Song, Last Man xD  
><strong>_**Song: Last Man Standing  
>By: Hammerfall<br>Note: Ciel's life story in one song... Just listen...**

**Ciel  
><strong>_**I am the one  
>Who lost control<br>But in the end I'd be the  
>Last Man Standing<br>I am the one  
>Who sold his soul<br>Forever gone to be the  
>Last Man Standing<br>Tall  
>Glorious<br>Noble in my mind  
>Everything a fight to win<br>Taking all and giving  
>Whatever my pride would let me<br>Not backing down, not giving in  
>I wouldn't lose, I couldn't<br>I am the one  
>Who lost control<br>But in the end I'd be the  
>Last Man Standing<br>I am the one  
>Who sold his soul<br>Forever gone to be the  
>Last Man Standing<br>Tall  
>I walk alone<br>With my head held high  
>Never felt that I belonged<br>Stand my ground at all costs  
>Running through life with blindfolds<br>Just for the right - right to be wrong  
>Nothing would rule my world but-<br>I am the one  
>Who lost control<br>But in the end I'd be the  
>Last Man Standing<br>I am the one  
>Who sold his soul<br>Forever gone to be the  
>Last Man Standing<br>Tall  
>Nothing would rule my world but-<br>I am the one  
>Who lost control<br>But in the end I'd be the  
>Last Man Standing<br>I am the one  
>Who sold his soul<br>Forever gone to be the  
>Last Man Standing<br>I am the one  
>Who lost control<br>But in the end I'd be the  
>Last Man Standing<br>I am the one  
>Who sold his soul<br>Forever gone to be the  
>Last Man Standing<br>**__**Tall  
><strong>__**Seeing clearer what I've done  
>I'd refuse to let things go<br>I could never once admit I'm wrong  
>And what do I have to show?<br>Seeing clearer what's at stake  
>And the things I have to change<br>I just hope I can, it's not too late  
>To get a chance to end this pain <strong>_

All Aboard!

"Hiyah~!" Kaori yelled out kung fu-ing Sebastian in the head. His face slammed onto the floor. "Gotcha!" she said happily. Sebastian lifted his head and sighed. Finn walked over and laughed. "Nice pink forehead Sebastian." Ciel said with a smirk. They high fived and laughed at Sebastian. The butler growled at the two. His eyes were glowing firy red. "Okay~! Now Sebastian's turn to sing!" Finn cheered, forcing Sebastian onto the stage. He blinked. "What exactly am I singing, m'lady?" he asked. Finn smiled and whispered something into his ear. He smiled and chuckled. "It would be my pleasure, m'lady." he answered. Suddenly he had only a white long sleeved buttoned shirt. Finn walked over to the audience. "Prepare the tissues! There will be nose bleeds **everywhere!**" she warned.

_**Nose... Bleeding! Dying... No more... blood...  
><strong>_**Song: I'm Too Sexy  
>By: Some guy named Fred? Not sure...<br>Note: Yes you are Sebastian. Yes you are...  
>You have been warned. <strong>**YOU WILL SOMEHOW OBTAIN A NOSE BLEED!**

**Sebastian  
><strong>_**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
>Love's going to leave me<br>I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
>So sexy it hurts<br>And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
>New York and Japan<br>And I'm too sexy for your party  
>Too sexy for your party<br>No way I'm disco dancing  
>I'm a model you know what I mean<br>And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
>Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah<br>I do my little turn on the catwalk  
>I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car<br>Too sexy by far  
>And I'm too sexy for my hat<br>Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
>I'm a model you know what I mean<br>And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
>Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah<br>I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
>I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my<br>'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
>And I do my little turn on the catwalk<br>Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
>I shake my little tusch on the catwalk<br>I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
>Poor pussy poor pussy cat<br>I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
>Love's going to leave me<br>And I'm too sexy for this song**_

... We can't compete with it! ERROR ERROR!

"Great... Um... Wonderful... My eyes... I think my nose bled so much my eyes started to bleed instead." Rand said wiping blood off of her face. "I'm too sexy for my shirt." Sebastian said, his shirt no longer on him. Finn narrowed her eyes at him. "That's enough Sebastian." she said.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt."

"Um... No."

"I'm too sexy for my shirt."

"Sebastian!"

"I'm too sexy for my shirt."

"Okay! That's it!" Finn yelled, then brought out the knock out Nerf gun that Devi gave her and shot Sebastian out cold. Ciel poked him in the face. "Nice." he said with a smirk. "Alright. I'm okay." Finn said happily, leaning the Nerf Gun on her shoulder. Then... There it was... That line again.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt."

Finn's eye twitched. She looked down at Sebastian but he was out cold still. She blinked. "If that wasn't Sebastian, who was it?" she asked Ciel and Alois. They both shrugged and looked around. There it went again.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt."

The purple haired girl screamed. "Where is that coming from?" she yelled angrily. The trio started running around the boat. They looked in the kitchen. "Bard. Put the flamethrower down. We do not need to literally blow the roof off this boat." Ciel said grabbing the weapon from the chef. "Sorry, earl." he said with a sigh. They looked on the golf course. "Whoa... What happened here?" Alois said confused. Finn looked at Hole 13. "Oh... It's just Finny." she said. Said gardener yelled out, "Fore!" Then hit the golf ball which, practically on fire, ran through everything and straight into the hole, possibly pass the boat all the way to the other side of the world. "Finny... I don't think you should be playing this... Or any other sport at that." Finn explained, picking up rubble from the golf course. "Sorry m'lady." Finny said throwing the club overboard and hitting a shark. Alois blinked, watching the shark die slowly. "Everyone expected this right?" he said pointing to the dead shark. Finn and Ciel rolled their eyes, grabbed Alois and ran off. Then they found the art gallery. "Okay. This ship is made for me." Ciel said, "Now all they need is a giant chess board!" Finn and Alois rolled their eyes and Finn noticed something. "Some of the paintings are broken!" she pointed out. Ciel's smile disappeared. They heard a crash nearby. "Oops! Sorry! I'm a clumsy girl! I'll fix it!" They peeked around a corner. "May Rin! What are you doing? That was the Mona Lisa!" Both Ciel and Finn yelled out. "Sorry! I really am!" May Rin apoligized. Alois grabbed the painting and laughed, putting his head into the hole in the painting. "Hey look! I'm Mona Lisa!" he said with a laugh and a smile. Finn blinked. "Okay... If it's not here, who's singing it then?" she asked, walking out of the gallery.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt."

There it was. "Claude?" All three of them yelled confused. The demon had the exact same shirt Sebastian had, all white and unbuttoned. Finn took out her Nerf gun but didn't shoot. "No... I'm not going to take care of this. Alois! You are!" she said pointing to the blonde. "Wha? How?" he asked. "Otaku..." Finn said, motioning towards the reviewer. "I want Alois to put Claude in a fishing net repeatly hit him on the motor of the boat and then be stabbed in places that would hurt really badly but not kill with Grell's chainsaw then throw him into the shark invested waters." Otaku explained. Finn took a fishing net out of Merlin's vase. Alois gained a mischievious smile then wrapped Claude in the net and dragged him towards the motor of the bed. "Okay! Grell~!" The red head appeared out of thin air. "You now have to sing the Ferret song to Will. Listening to it hundreds of time before, I think the situations mentioned are some of the things you do half the day." Finn noted. "O... kay? I'm off!" he said holding up Will's scythe and running to Will who no longer had a vacation. Seriously? Right when we get on a boat? Which... is a reminder...

_**You Know The Rules~!  
><strong>_**Song: Ferrets  
>By: Filmcow<br>Note: If you are the man stuck in a land fill, we apoligize for this inconvience.**

**Grell  
><strong>_**An apple pie  
>A bright blue sky<br>A breezy meadow in July  
>An ice cream bar<br>A shooting star  
>The sound of a steel guitar<strong>_

**Will**_**  
>That is wonderful<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>I love the sound of rain<br>Wearing a hat and cane  
>Tiffany window panes - lovely to see<br>Frost on a window sill  
>The feel of a dollar bill<br>Vacations in Brazil fill me with glee!  
>These are all the little things that make me smile<br>This is all the stuff that makes life worthwhile  
>Everybody knows the holocaust was a lie<br>So let's sing about the things we like and don't be shy! **_

**Will**_**  
>...Wait, what was that about the holocaust?<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>A strip of lace, a pretty face,<br>Eugenics really makes the case  
>Counting sheep, and froggy leaps,<br>Touching Will inappropriately while he sleeps!**_

**Will**_**  
>Hey!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>I love the feel of a grain<br>The screams of a man in pain  
>Blood coming down like rain, showering me!<br>That everlasting thrill, during the final kill  
>Body dumped in a landfill, got off scot-free!<br>These are all the little things that make me smile  
>This is all the stuff that makes life worthwhile<br>One day I will eat your brain and it'll be great!  
>So let's sing about the things we like and meet your fate...<strong>_

**Will**_**  
>That was uh…great. Thanks. You really…cheered me up.<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>You whore! <strong>_

... And so do I!

Alois pranced over, humming something. Finn and Ciel blinked. "Done already?" Finn asked. "No. I just need Grell's chainsaw. I already hit him on the motor which was fun. His screams of agony were music to my ears." the blonde explained with a devilish grin. Finn took out Grell's chainsaw. "Well... Here you go! I don't see anything wrong with giving a crazed blonde boy a weapon that can destroy the whole ship." she said handing him the weapon. He skipped off, weapon in hand. "Do you ever hear yourself talk or are you just saying words to fill a void?" Ciel asked her. Finn shrugged and took something out of a bag Kaori gave her. "A pen..." Finn said a little confused, then she remembered something. She put the clicky end on Ciel's arm. "Poke." It electricuted him. "What the hell?" he yelled. Finn smiled. "Shock pen!" she said happily. "Why did you test it out on me?" he asked angrily. "Whoa... Don't be angry. I have mud cake." Finn said pointing to the chocolate cake that suddenly appeared on the table. "When did-?" Ciel said shocked. "You weren't paying attention... Madara gave it to me a few minutes before Alois came. I mean, you were there but you weren't paying attention." Finn sighed. "So you want some?" she asked. "Yes~!" Ciel said happily, taking a piece of cake.

Rand walked to Will and dragged him to a bar inside the ship. She handed him a coupon for the bar. "After the drinks kick in, sing us a rowsing sailing song!" she said with a giggle.

* * *

><p>One hour later...<p>

_**Oh wow... xD  
><strong>_**Song: The Assumption Song  
>By: ?<br>Note: This is funny... But we don't know who it's by.**

**Will  
><strong>_**There was an old farmer  
>Who lived on a rock<br>He sat in the meadow  
>Just shaking his<br>Fist at some boys  
>Who were down by the crick<br>Their feet in the water  
>Their hands on their<br>Marbles and playthings  
>And at half past four<br>There came a young lady  
>She looked like a<br>Pretty young creature  
>She sat on the grass<br>She pulled up her dress  
>And she showed them her<br>Ruffles and laces  
>And white fluffy duck<br>She said she was learning  
>A new way to<br>Bring up her children  
>So they would not spit<br>While the boys in the barnyard  
>Were shoveling<br>Refuse and litter  
>From yesterday's hunt<br>While the girl in the meadow  
>Was rubbing her<br>Eyes at the fellow  
>Down by the dock<br>He looked like a man  
>With a sizable<br>Home in the country  
>With a big fence out front<br>And if he asked her politely  
>She'd show him her<br>Little pet dog  
>Who was subject to fits<br>And maybe she'd let him  
>Grab hold of her<br>Small tender hand  
>With a movement so quick<br>And then she'd bend over  
>And suck on his<br>Candy, so tasty  
>Made of butterscotch<br>And then he'd spread whipped cream  
>All over her<br>Cookies that she had  
>Left out on her shelf<br>If you think this is dirty  
>You can go fuck yourself!<strong>_

... What a load of bull...

"And that is what happens when you give someone... a crayon box." Finn said. Ciel rolled his eyes and tossed the whole crayon box overboard. "Hooha!" Kaori yelled nearby. Alois walked over, a shoe print on his cheek. "This... is your fault." Alois said to Finn. She chuckled and said, "That is not my order, that was Kaori's." "She made me lose aim! I cut off Claude's..." Alois said placing the chainsaw on the table. "Okay... No more info... Unless... It's not what we think it is?" Ciel said. Alois stared at him with the 'Oh... It is.' face.

"So... Tell me a little bit about yourself." Madara asked as she and Curtis sat in the restaurant on the boat. "... Well... Um... I used to have a band. I have a drivers licence. I have never once talked to my family besides Finn. I can play any sport with ease. I do believe gay people should have the right to love whoever they want. For some odd reason, my hair is naturally green and Finn refuses to let me dye it. I have never once worn contacts but my eyes are yellow. I cannot go an hour without water but I don't breathe. And I do not have a favorite color despite my liking to wear green shirts." Curt explained. Madara blinked. "Interesting..." she said.

Finn smiled. "Wonderful isn't it Rand?" she asked the reivewer. Rand laughed. "They look beautiful." she joked. "I do don't I?" Alois said swaying his grass skirt around. Grell shook his. Ciel was fuming and pink in anger as well as embarrassment. "I hate this so much." he growled. Finn and Rand pushed the three onto the stage. "This is for our entertainment, not so you can like it, Ciel." Rand explained. "Now dance!" Finn said.

_**Move it!  
><strong>_**Song: Move It Like This  
>By: Baha Men<br>Note: Wow... I still remember this song... It's OLD...**

**Ciel****  
><strong>_**Hey Yeah!  
>This baha men<br>And we gonna kick it like this  
>We gonna keep it movin'<br>From the dance floor  
>Move It Man!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake it like that!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake it like that!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake it like that!<strong>_

**Ciel, Alois & Grell**_**  
>Come on ladies, rock the party!<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Shake ya body, everybody<br>Come on everybody  
>Lets move it all night<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>Uh, Uh huh<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>Gonna take you back to the old school<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Can you feel the vibe?<br>Lets dance to the rhythm  
>And let me see your wide waist line<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Jump back and do the twist<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>And the electric slide<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>Move it man!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake it like that!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake it like that!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake it like that!<br>Come on fellas, rock the party!**_

**Grell**_**  
>Shake ya body, everybody<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Lets get funky, to this new sound<br>See, we gonna get on the floor and do it like that**_

**Ciel & Grell**_**  
>Can anyone do the chocolate bump, like back in the day?<br>We thought we'd bring it to ya,  
>Baha Men keep it grooving, yeah<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Well, I can see every body on the dance floor<strong>_

**Alois & Grell**_**  
>Doing the running man<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Do the mashed potato<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Or walk the philly dog if you can<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>Move it man!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake it like that!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake it like that!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake it like that!<strong>_

**Ciel, Alois & Grell**_**  
>Come on ya'll, lets rock the party!<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Shake ya body, everybody<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>Remember back in the day,<br>When we used to dance to the bugaloo?  
>Everybody gets to rock to the beat<br>Sandy Jones, kick it up too  
>And everybody rocks together<br>Where the DJ when he play?  
>Smooth music is kickin' clippin'<br>We rush back and we keep dippin'**_

**Grell**_**  
>Come on baby, lets rock lets rock<br>We gonna get up on the dance floor and do the PeeWee Herman  
>So shake it up, and do the bus stop<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>Do robot<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>And baby go and rock it!<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>Move it man!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake like that!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake like that!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake like that!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake like that!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake like that!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake like that!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake like that!<strong>_

**Ciel, Alois & Grell**_**  
>Come on ya'll, lets rock the party!<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Shake your body, everybody<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake like that!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake like that!<strong>_

**Grell**_**  
>Can you move it like this?<strong>_

**Ciel & Alois**_**  
>I can shake like that!<strong>_

**Ciel, Alois & Grell**_**  
>Come on ya'll, lets rock the party!<strong>_

**Alois**_**  
>Shake your body, everybody<strong>_

Shake It Up~!

Finn and Rand and practically everyone else was laughing. Alois kicked Claude out to sea. "And... There go the sharks." he said evilly. Ciel went to Finn and poked her with a pen. "Zeeyah!" she yelled flinching at the jolt. She looked up at Ciel and glared. "Oh, it's on now!" she yelled taking out her own shock pen. They started shocking each other over and over.

_**War!  
><strong>_**Song: I Can't Decide  
>By: Scissor Sisters<br>Note: I love the link Madara gave me! You should all go look. I laugh. Look up 'Anime Munters' on Youtube. **

**Ciel****  
><strong>_**It's not easy having yourself a good time  
>Greasing up those bets and betters<br>Watching out they don't four-letter**_

**Finn**_**  
>Fuck and kiss you both at the same time<br>Smells like something I've forgotten  
>Curled up died and now it's rotten<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>I'm not a gangster tonight<br>Don't want to be a bad guy**_

**Finn**_**  
>I'm just a loner baby<br>And now you're gotten in my way**_

**Ciel & Finn**_**  
>I can't decide<br>Whether you should live or die  
>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven<br>Please don't hang your head and cry  
>No wonder why<br>My heart feels dead inside  
>It's cold and hard and petrified<br>Lock the doors and close the blinds  
>We're going for a ride<strong>_

**Finn**_**  
>It's a bitch convincing people to like you<br>If I stop now call me a quitter**_

**Ciel**_**  
>If lies were cats you'd be a litter<strong>_

**Finn**_**  
>Pleasing everyone isn't like you<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>Dancing jigs until I'm crippled<br>Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled**_

**Finn**_**  
>I've got to hand it to you<br>You've played by all the same rules**_

**Ciel**_**  
>It takes the truth to fool me<br>And now you've made me angry**_

**Ciel & Finn**_**  
>I can't decide<br>Whether you should live or die  
>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven<br>Please don't hang your head and cry  
>No wonder why<br>My heart feels dead inside  
>It's cold and hard and petrified<br>Lock the doors and close the blinds  
>We're going for a ride<strong>_

**Ciel**_**  
>Oh I could throw you in the lake<br>Or feed you poisoned birthday cake  
>I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone<strong>_

**Finn**_**  
>Oh I could bury you alive<br>But you might crawl out with a knife  
>And kill me when I'm sleeping<br>That's why**_

**Ciel & Finn **_**  
>I can't decide<br>Whether you should live or die  
>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven<br>Please don't hang your head and cry  
>No wonder why<br>My heart feels dead inside  
>It's cold and hard and petrified<br>Lock the doors and close the blinds  
>We're going for a ride<strong>_

Woohoo! Zazap!

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!"

"I'm too sexy for my shirt."

Finn screamed, "Who's singing it now?" Ciel blinked and pointed to Alois, who was wearing the cursed white shirt. Finn growled. "I'm too sexy for my shirt." Alois sang. "Alois! What. Are. You. SINGING?" Finn yelled. The blonde looked over and gulped. "Um... Nothing." he answered nervously. "It doesn't sound or look like nothing." Ciel pointed out with a smirk. Finn glared at Alois. "B-B-But... it was an addicting song and Sebastian was singing it. Then Claude started singing it and then he started making me sing it." he explained rapidly. Finn shot him with the Nerf gun and sighed then looked at Ciel. "Are you going to sing the song?" she asked accusingly. Ciel gulped then blinked and frowned. "Do I look like I sing those types of songs?" he asked. Finn smiled. "Nope! But just in case..." she said then shot him. He fell to the ground, asleep. "Triplets!" the three appeared but... something was different. "Canterbury! Here, sir!" the jock said. "Thompson's here... bitch." the bad boy said. Then... a silence lingered. Finn frowned. "Where's my gangster Triplet?" she asked confused. The two boys pointed to the emo corner. Sure enough, there was an emo boy there, reading a book. He had black stripes in his purple hair. She walked to him. "Timber?" she said confused.

The emo guy looked up. "Yes?" he said monotonously. Finn whimpered. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes seemed... darker somehow. "W-What happened? I thought you were the gangster." Finn asked remembering the clothes he had on before. He looked down at the floor again. "My brothers said I was no good as a gangster and I knew that too so I changed to this." he said all dull-like pointing to himself. Finn blinked. "F-Fine then... Just come on!" she said forcing him to get up and dragging him by his brothers. "Timber... dying." he said dully. Finn pointed to Canterbury, "You, put the gay blonde back in our room." She pointed to Thompson, "You, make me a sammich!" She pointed to Timber, "You, get me some coffee and some ice." she ordered. "Yes, sir!" Canterbury said. "Whatever, bitch." Thompson said. "... I'm too dead to care..." Timber said depressed.

Canterbury grabbed Alois and disappeared. Thompson disappeared. Timber copied Thompson. Finn walked over to Ciel, picked him up and put him on a chair. Thompson came back and handed her a sandwich. "What? Why peanutbutter and jelly? I thought you knew I- Wait. Bad boy, right." Finn said then gave him the sandwich. Timber came back with a bucket of ice and a jug of coffee. "Ah! Someone who returned with good news." she said taking the coffee and bucket. Finn placed the jug on the table and put the ice down Ciel's shirt. He didn't wake up. Finn took a small sip of coffee. "Ah! Coffee. The drinkable slap in the face. The bean juice. And now, the liquid going down Ciel's mouth to wake him up." she commented, making Ciel drink the whole jug. Ciel's body spazed. He screamed and ran around the whole ship four times then shivered and jumped into the pool. "Ah... Much better." he said. Finn laughed. "Nice reaction. I like how you tried melting the ice by running... Or was that just to get rid of the caffine rush?" she asked putting a finger on her chin. Ciel growled. "You put ice down my pants and gave me coffee! One, I would have prefered tea. Earl Grey. And two, ice? Why? And down my pants? Seriously?" he said annoyed. Finn rolled her eyes. "Well it was either this or the shock pen. And I know you don't want brain damage." she explained as she handed him a towel when he got out of the pool. "Thanks. I think." he said sitting in a chair while he dried off.

Finn giggled and said, "Well... Now I have no one else to trick since you're used to this. And you're all wet, which ruins fun. Hmm..." She looked around then saw Lizzy on the second floor of the boat by the railing, posing for pictures. Finn smiled evilly. "Hey Lizzy!" The blonde looked down at her. "Hey, um... Can you do me a favor and stand on the railing with your back to me?" she requested. Lizzy looked at Paula, who just shrugged, then she stood on the railing looking away from the purple haired girl. Finn took out a bazooka from Merlin's vase and looked at Paula. "Um... You. Brunette? Yeah... I'd suggest getting out of the splash zone because this could get a little... bloody." she suggested to Paula. The woman blinked, looked at Lizzy then backed away a bit nervously. Smart girl then just ran. Finn chuckled then aimed and fired the giant weapon. Blood splattered everywhere. "Ah... It feels good to get permanent revenge." the witch said happily. Ciel gulped.

Finn sighed. "Oh well... I'm going to go make myself a sammich. You want anything?" she asked him. Ciel shook his head. She tossed the bazooka overboard and walked over to an iron door, slightly resembling the one back home. Opening it, a bunch of zombies moaned and groaned, stepping forward. Finn screamed and shut the door. "Oh man! Zombies!" she said freaking out, "Okay, okay. This is in part of the manga. I have seen millions of spoilers that I already know what happened in the end. I have to get Li- Shit! I just killed her! Okay... That rules her out. Alois too... And Sebastian... And Claude. Soma and Agni are the ones driving the boat. The Triplets aren't much help as is. Paula either. Grell's annoying Will. Ronald didn't even get on the boat. Undertaker keeping the shop in order while we're gone. The Servant Trio is grounded. I can't ask the reviewers because that destroys all my morals... I guess I have only one more option." She looked over at Ciel, who was still drying off, then blinked and said, "What am I saying? I'm Finafit bitching Salfor! I can do this myself!" She opened the iron door and ran in yelling, "For the fans~!" There was a lot of pwnage and guns involved and the breaking of bones plus a heartcrushing story of romance. Also blood... and kissing. Plus betrayal of teams and sides. As an added bonus, there was laughing and a nice spot of tea. And a leprichaun but we can't explain that.

Ciel stared at the door, surprised and confused. He was almost dry. Finn opened the door and walked out, covered in blood and scratches also there were tears in her eyes. But what Ciel noted was that the hallway was clean of zombies and blood. He handed her his towel. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah... Just peachy." she said slightly pissed. Ciel whimpered. That wasn't good. Finn cleaned herself off and went to go make a sandwich.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later...<p>

Ciel winced as he noticed the anger radiating from Finn to him. Sebastian and Alois were both back up so Kaori decided to pwn both of them. Alois tried holding her down but the knock out gun's effects were just wearing off so he was still numb. In other words, Kaori had him down in seconds. Sebastian was a bit tougher but she had him down too. "Good. Now that we've got Sebastian down, let's have him sing the alphabet... " Sebastian smirked. "Backwards." He paled. "Start." Finn said evilly. The butler gulped and started singing, "Z. Y. X. W. V. U. T. S. R. Q. P. O. N. M. L. K. J. I. H. G. F. E. D. C. B. A. Happy?" he said then Kaori jumped off of him. Rand giggled. "Yes." she answered. Madara laughed and sat next to Finn. "Hey, Finn, have you watched Hetalia?" she asked. Finn scoffed. "Have I watched it? HAVE I watched it? Oh man don't get me started!" she said angrily. Madara gulped. "What are your thoughts on it?" she asked slightly nervous. "I remember it was dull... Funny, but dull. They were only five minutes each. My favorite was, I think, episode forty-two, with Belarus and Russia." Finn gained a dark aura and looked at Ciel. "Let me in~!" she said evilly. Ciel whimpered and hid under his chair. Finn went back to normal and laughed at Ciel. Madara giggled and looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian, do you know Arthur Kirkland?" she asked. Sebastian blinked and chuckled. "Yes... Yes I do. Charming man, might I say. A bit of a temper. Like my young master." he explained giving a smirk to the boy under the chair. "Oh, shut the fuck up Sebastian!" the bluenet yelled from under the chair. Finn smirked and got up. "Triplets~!" she yelled and once again the three appeared. "Canterbury reporting for duty!" the jock said. "Thompson... here. Can we hurry up so I can go back to my hoes in my room?" the bad boy asked. Finn blinked, a bit surprised. "... Timber... Wanting to jump overboard and give myself to the sharks." the emo said.

"Okay. One last song for today! Timber's singing. Go!" Finn said pointing to the stage. They went on and then...

_**Finally~!  
><strong>_**Song: It Ends Tonight  
>By: All American Rejects<br>Note: We're ending this tonight!**

**Timber****  
><strong>_**Your subtleties  
>They strangle me<br>I can't explain myself at all.  
>And all the wants<br>And all the needs  
>All I don't want to need at all.<br>The walls start breathing  
>My mind's unweaving<br>Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
>A weight is lifted<br>On this evening  
>I give the final blow.<br>When darkness turns to light,  
>It ends tonight<br>It ends tonight.  
>A falling star<br>Least I fall alone.**_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>I can't explain what you can't explain.<strong>_

**Timber**_**  
>You're finding things that you didn't know<strong>_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>I look at you with such disdain <strong>_

**Timber**_**  
>The walls start breathing<strong>_

**Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>My mind's unweaving<strong>_

**Timber**_**  
>Maybe it's best you leave me alone.<br>A weight is lifted**_

**Timber & Thompson**_**  
>On this evening<strong>_

**Timber**_**  
>I give the final blow.<br>When darkness turns to light**_

**Timber & Canterbury**_**  
>It ends tonight,<br>It ends tonight.**_

**Timber**_**  
>Just a little insight won't make this right<strong>_

**Timber & Thompson**_**  
>It's too late to fight<strong>_

**Timber & Canterbury**_**  
>It ends tonight,<br>It ends tonight.**_

**Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>Now I'm on my own side<br>It's better than being on your side**_

**Timber**_**  
>It's my fault when you're blind<strong>_

**Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>It's better that I see it through your eyes<br>All these thoughts locked inside**_

**Timber**_**  
>Now you're the first to know<br>When darkness turns to light  
>It ends tonight,<br>It ends tonight.  
>Just a little insight won't make this right<br>It's too late to fight  
>It ends tonight,<strong>_

**Timber & Thompson**_**  
>It ends<br>When **_

**Timber**_**  
>Darkness turns to light<strong>_

**Timber & Canterbury**_**  
>It ends tonight,<br>It ends tonight.**_

**Timber**_**  
>Just a little insight won't make this right<strong>_

**Timber & Thompson**_**  
>It's too late to fight<br>It ends tonight,**_

**Timber, Canterbury & Thompson**_**  
>It ends tonight.<br>Tonight  
>Insight<br>When darkness turns to light,  
>It ends tonight.<strong>_

The End...

~George~ Tonight at eight. We bring you up-to-date news on Randomosity. Here's Bob with the weather.

~Bob~ Well, George, it seems there is a massive anger wave coming from Finn and moving on all sides. This means next chapter... well... Leon... That's yours.

~Leon~ Right, coming up on Randomosity, Finn's anger stage. She quote 'Hates today and wants to turn this rage into torture for Ciel and Alois'... poor boys... But anyway... The reviewers challenge is to find anything they hate about the world; any songs, problems with stock and economy, hating on anything and other hateful things. ... Karen...

~Karen~ Well... now onto the Tech Talk. Randomosity is moving onto Facebook. There you can see previews of the newest chapters and songs. Also updates from the cast of Kuro plus Finn and Curt. Should this happen? To late to answer that! Go onto Facebook and search up _Randomosity (Kuroshitsuji version) _and press 'Like' and you're on your way!

~George~ Alright then! You've heard the news! Now the next due date is August 19, 2011! Go! ...

~All Four~ ... Motherfucker... COFFEE~!


End file.
